Ce que le futur apporte
by Nimiria
Summary: Reese Jacobsen rencontra Thorin Ecudechêne dans une auberge où elle s'arrêtait souvent lors de ses missions commerciales. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand Reese rencontre les yeux sombres du neveu de Thorin quand la compagnie de ce dernier arrive chez elle à la recherche d'un refuge ? AU.
1. Chapter 1 - Présentation

Me voilà repartie avec une nouvelle TRADUCTION. Celle de l'histoire de RagdollPrincess "What the future brings"

Donc, je ne suis propriétaire d'absolument rien. Thorin et sa compagnie, ainsi que les nains, elfes, hommes et hobbits appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, les Futurians appartiennent à RagdollPrincess, Wren appartient à Kkolmakov.

Cette histoire est la première que j'ai découverte quand je me suis inscrite sur le site et j'ai toujours eu envie de la traduire, mais je n'avais pas osé le proposer à l'auteure. Finalement, je me suis lancée et à ma plus grande joie elle a accepté.

Comment définir cette histoire ? Dire que je l'ai trouvée fantastique ne vous aidera pas beaucoup.

Dire que le concept de son histoire est très original et j'aime beaucoup son style n'aidera pas beaucoup plus. Le mieux est de vous faire une idée par vous même.

Pour ceux qui sont un peu à l'aise en anglais, je vous conseille d'aller jeter un œil à l'histoire originale.

Le style de RagdollPrincess est parfois très cru avec des scènes vraiment pornos. Notamment les deux premiers chapitres, puis ponctuellement au cours du développement de l'histoire. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle sera noté M. Je signalerai au fur et à mesure les chapitres concernées, pour celles que ce genre de lecture rebute.

C'est une histoire qui est toujours en cours de publication qui compte 35 chapitres pour l'instant. A partir du chapitre 26 (deuxième partie), RagdollPrincess écrit à quatre mains avec Kkolmakov.

Je pense que je commencerai la publication ce week-end, ensuite, je posterai probablement une fois par semaine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

**Salut tout le monde. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé mon rythme avec cette histoire, je reviens parfois la relire depuis le début. Je me suis aperçue que c'est au fur et à mesure de sa progression que j'ai trouvé mon style, ce qui est compréhensible puisqu'il s'agit de ma première fiction. Je prévois donc de reprendre les premiers chapitres pour corriger les fautes de frappe et reprendre les tournures de phrases. J'ajouterai également des passages narratifs dans les dialogues pour les rendre plus fluides. Donc, si vous êtes nouveau sur cette histoire, ne soyez pas rebuté par le style des premiers chapitres et persévérez en vous disant que ça devient plus fluide ensuite (vers les chapitres 7 ou 8). Baiser. RagdollPrincess.**

* * *

Reese entendit un coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre de l'auberge et sourit. Elle ouvrit la porte pour laisser Thorin entrer. « Tu es en retard » dit-elle, faignant de lui lancer un regard noir, en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Thorin grogna en se dirigeant vers le lit et commença à retirer son manteau. Même si elle était habituée au manque d'humour de Thorin, les sourcils de Reese s'élevèrent. Etre un nain semblait le mettre de mauvaise humeur, et il semblait qu'être Thorin Ecudechêne le contrariait particulièrement. Pas qu'elle s'en inquiéta. En fait elle remarqua qu'elle était très excitée alors qu'il ruminait en lui tournant le dos et enlevait le reste de ses vêtements.

Quand Thorin fut nu, il se tourna vers elle. Il y avait plusieurs mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu et cette vision lui rappela la magnificence de son physique. Ses bras épais et forts et ses jambes couvertes de muscles épais comme des cordes. Ses larges épaules puissantes se fondaient sur un torse ciselé et dur. Une ligne de poils descendait de sa poitrine à travers les ondulations de ses abdos et se perdait entre ses hanches étroites. Sa respiration se bloqua quand elle vit qu'il était déjà dur pour elle.

Thorin parut ennuyé de voir qu'elle était encore habillée et traversa la pièce vers elle. Il lui retira rapidement et sans trop de douceur, son corsage de cuir, et tira sa tunique de lin par-dessus sa tête. Il la conduisit vers le lit et l'y poussa de sorte à pouvoir lui retirer ses hautes bottes de cuir et son pantalon. « Mr Ecudechêne » souffla Reese avec coquetterie, surprise par son impatience. Elle détestait jouer les coquettes, mais elle pensait que son impatience appelait un rebondissement comique quelconque. « Vous attendez-vous vraiment à ce que j'écarte les jambes avant même que vous m'ayez dit bonjour, après ne pas vous avoir vu pendant trois mois ? »

Thorin se contenta de grogner en réponse. Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens et il tira ses sous-vêtements sur ses chevilles. Reese se trouva nue et exposée face à lui. Elle était déjà humide pour lui, la puissante odeur de son désir imprégnait l'air.

Reese leva les sourcils. Elle avait rarement vu Thorin d'aussi mauvaise humeur. Leur arrangement ne requérait pas qu'ils passent leur temps à plaisanter ni qu'il soit de bonne humeur, mais avec les années ils avaient noués une relation confortable et amicale.

Dés qu'elle fut nue, Thorin se déplaça sur son corps, capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser brutal. Leur étreinte fut brève et rapide, mais pas insatisfaisante. La jouissance de Reese vint rapidement, brutale et épuisante et son corps fut secoué de spasmes alors que Thorin déversait sa semence en elle. Il s'effondra sur elle sur le lit, respirant difficilement. Reese gisait avec les yeux fermés, bercée par l'extase, son visage encore enfoui dans la couverture.

Thorin se leva et s'éloigna soudain d'elle. Elle haleta en sentant l'air froid sur son corps. Elle entendit Thorin traverser la chambre, s'attendant à ce qu'il lui apporte un chiffon pour se nettoyer. A la place, elle l'entendit remettre son pantalon et le regarda avec surprise. « Que diable… ? » s'exclama-t-elle

« J'ai à faire » se borna-t-il à répondre sans même lui lancer un regard.

Les sourcils de Reese s'élevèrent d'incrédulité. « Maintenant ? Tu viens juste d'arriver ! »

Thorin ne répondit pas, passant sa tunique sur sa tête. « Combien de temps restes-tu en ville ? » demanda-t-il en chaussant ses bottes.

Elle le regarda, choquée et répondit confusément « Seulement pour deux nuits. Adam est impatient de retourner au château parce que sa femme doit accoucher d'un jour à l'autre. »

Thorin rit. « Elle est de nouveau enceinte ? Ces deux-là sont déterminés à repeupler la Terre du Milieu avec des Futurians. »

Reese se contenta de le regarder, une expression d'incrédulité sur le visage quand elle le vit remettre son manteau. « Sérieusement, Thorin, tu as été là moins de dix minutes ! Est-ce une plaisanterie ? »

Thorin la regarda. « Je me rattraperai demain soir ». Il quitta la chambre à grand pas, clairement déjà préoccupé par sa tâche suivante et claqua la porte derrière lui.

« Heu… au revoir ! » dit Reese, incrédule, à la chambre vide, elle s'effondra à nouveau sur le lit, tirant les couverture sur elle et regardant le plafond en état de choc. Après un moment, elle sentit l'humidité commencer à couler entre ses jambes et se leva pour attraper un chiffon. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette preuve tangible de leur étreinte, elle aurait pu penser qu'elle avait imaginé sa visite.

« Les préservatifs me manquent » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en nettoyant la semence de Thorin sur son corps, même si elle ne risquait pas de tomber enceinte. Peu de temps après la première fois où elle avait couché avec Thorin, elle avait négocié avec les elfes des herbes qui pouvaient éviter une grossesse, à condition de les prendre une fois par semaine.

Reese prit un livre et rampa dans le lit pour lire. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle aurait besoin de son livre mais elle était contente de l'avoir pris. Elle secoua la tête, riant de Thorin. Au lieu de lire, son esprit s'évada vers le souvenir de leur première rencontre.

Reese avait rencontré Thorin pour la première fois cinq ans plus tôt. Elle était sur une mission commerciale qui l'avait conduite jusqu'à la ville d'Exeter, peuplée d'hommes. Reese et ses compagnons, Adam et Borgia, avaient pris des chambres à l'auberge. Ils étaient venus au pub pour dîner, et Reese avait immédiatement repéré le nain à une table dans le coin.

Elle n'était pas très familière des nains, mais ce nain était différent de ceux qu'elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer. Comme les nains, il était trapu avec de larges épaules et des cheveux longs. Toutefois, il était grand pour un nain, et sa barbe était taillée courte prés de son visage. Bien qu'il porte un épais manteau, elle pouvait dire que son corps était mince et musclé. Elle doutait qu'il y ait une once de graisse sur cette puissante carcasse. Ce nain avait aussi une certaine prestance et une autorité naturelle.

Reese n'était pas passée inaperçue non plus auprès de Thorin. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur elle immédiatement parce qu'elle était différente de toutes les femmes qu'il avait rencontrées avant. Elle portait un manteau de voyage en cuir avec une capuche, un pantalon de cuir rentré dans de hautes bottes de cuirs, et un corsage de cuir sur une tunique brune. Le cuir lui allait bien, serrant intimement sa peau, et ses cheveux sombres étaient coupés courts, deux ou trois pouces de long, et ébouriffés. L'effet, bien que surprenant, n'était pas désagréable et soulignait ses hautes pommettes et ses yeux bruns dorés. Thorin avait été surpris par le désir qu'elle éveillait en lui.

Thorin observa ses compagnons, deux hommes, un large et intimidant et l'autre petit et nerveux. Ils étaient aussi vêtus de cuir pour un voyage. Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux en s'installant à leur table, révélant l'artillerie qu'ils portaient. Les deux hommes portaient des épées à la taille et des protubérances dans leurs vêtements signalaient la présence d'autres armes dissimulées.

La femme aussi était armée de dagues attachées sur chacune de ses cuisses. Thorin sentit sa bite se tendre alors que ses yeux s'attardaient avidement sur ses jambes. Les sangles autour de ses cuisses étaient hautement érotiques, et il l'imagina ne portant que ça, et rien d'autre. Il serra les dents et détourna le regard. L'un des hommes devait être son partenaire, même s'ils gardaient entre eux une certaine distance. Il sentit les yeux de la femme sur lui avant qu'elle ne soit détournée par un commentaire de l'homme massif, semblant être son mari, à propos de leur commande. Thorin ramena son attention sur son propre repas, se changeant les idées en pensant au travail qu'il avait fait à la forge ce jour là et à celui qu'il lui restait à faire.

Après que la serveuse eut apporté le repas à Reese, Adam et Borgia, ils parlèrent de leurs projets de retourner au château le jour suivant, maintenant que leur négoce était fini. Reese regardait souvent le nain dans le coin, sentant son attention irrésistiblement attirée par lui. Elle le trouvait terriblement séduisant, l'amenant à penser à la dernière fois où elle avait été avec un homme. Une rougeur envahit ses joues à cette pensée.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois » demanda soudain Adam, ramenant son attention sur la conversation. Ces joues devinrent cramoisies et la brûlèrent quand Adam et Borgia lui sourirent. « Tu regardes ce nain depuis que nous sommes entrés dans le pub. Tu vas te faire un torticolis. »

« Oh, mon dieu, c'est tellement embarrassant » rit Reese, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. « Je pensais avoir été discrète ». Les hommes continuèrent de se moquer d'elle et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avec eux.

« Tu devrais peut-être aller lui parler » suggéra Adam. « Il y a combien de temps que tu n'as pas eu une partie de jambe en l'air ? »

« Jésus Christ ! » s'exclama Reese, secouant la tête et regardant autour d'elle en riant. « Sommes-nous tellement désoeuvrés pour que discuter de ma vie sexuelle soient la seule chose qui reste ? »

« Je prends juste soin de toi. C'est bon pour la santé de tirer un coup de temps à autre » Adam lui fit un clin d'œil pendant que Borgia souriait.

« Tu te prends pour mon ange gardien ? » demanda Reese.

Adam rit « Non, juste un ami qui veut te voir heureuse » il s'interrompit, puis ajouta gentiment. « Il y a dix ans que ton mari est mort, Reese. » Elle croisa les bras et détourna le regard. Adam lui accorda une minute pour se reprendre après avoir amené le sujet de son mari.

Puis il reprit, « Il faut avancer. Je sais que tu n'as dormi avec aucun autre depuis son décès, Je pense que ce nain serait plus que parfaitement capable de répondre à tous tes besoins. Il semble seul, comme toi. Il semble être ton style, également. Grincheux, poilu. Massif. »

Borgia regarda le nain dans le coin et grogna un assentiment, ne parlant pas plus que nécessaire.

« Eh, les gars ! » dit Reese, les joues brûlantes. Elle regarda à nouveau le nain avant de se pencher en avant pour chuchoter d'un ton rauque « Même si j'étais intéressée, je ne pense pas que la Terre du Milieu soit un endroit suffisamment sûr pour qu'une femme puisse draguer un homme dans un bar et partir avec lui. »

« Je n'ai aucune inquiétude pour ta sécurité avec cet homme » dit Adam. Borgia hocha la tête en signe agrément.

Reese secoua la tête. « Et bien, tu dois le savoir. Tu es expert en personnage dangereux. »

« Oh, j'imagine qu'il est hautement dangereux. Je ne pense pas que se soit le genre de nain à provoquer » dit Adam pensif « Il n'est juste pas dangereux pour toi. »

Elle resta silencieuse, s'appuyant à sa chaise. « Comment aborde-t-on un homme dans la Terre du Milieu ? Qu'elle est la bonne approche ? Vous venez souvent ? » Songea-t-elle.

« Que penses-tu de « Hey, beau mec, il y a des années que je n'ai pas eu une bonne grosse bite dans ma bouche, et je voudrais commencer par la tienne ». Plaisanta Borgia en souriant. Adam éclata de rire, tapant dans le dos de Borgia.

« Ok ! Ça suffit ! » Aboya Reese, levant les mains en signe de protestation et attirant l'attention des autres clients. Se penchant en avant, elle siffla « Je pense qu'on a assez parlé de bites dans ma bouche pour le moment. Je suis suffisamment mortifiée. Je prendrai ton conseil en considération, mais s'il vous plait, n'en parlons plus. » Les deux hommes rirent et elle ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête et de rire avec eux. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles ils sirotèrent tous les trois leur bière dans un silence confortable.

Après quelques minutes, Adam s'étira et dit qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller dormir. « Je vous vois demain matin » dit-il faisant un clin d'œil à Reese. Reese renifla et regarda ailleurs. Peu après le départ d'Adam, Borgia s'éloigna pour se glisser vers un groupe de nains bruyants, laissant Reese à ses pensées.

De l'autre bout de la salle, Thorin se surprit à observer à nouveau Reese, surpris que les hommes l'aient laissée seule. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour qu'une femme reste assise seule à cette heure de la nuit, même si c'était une femme bien armée. Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard. Il n'allait pas s'inquiéter du sort d'une jeune femme humaine.

Bien qu'il ne la regarde plus, ses pensées revinrent à la femme. Elle et ses compagnons semblaient former un groupe inhabituel. Ils la traitaient comme un autre homme, et elle se comportait comme une femme indépendante d'eux, leur égale.

« Cette chaise est-elle occupée ? » Thorin fut tiré de ses pensées par une voix près de lui. La femme se tenait à côté de lui, tenant sa bière et son manteau à la main.

Les yeux bleus étincelant de Thorin rencontrèrent son regard brun et elle lui sourit. Elle vit un flash d'anxiété en eux quand il lui lança un regard noir. « Bien sûr que non, comme vous m'observez depuis un moment, je suis sûr que vous n'avez vu personne occuper ce siège. Bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qui ne va pas avec votre propre chaise. »

Thorin continua à regarder Reese d'un air peu amène quand Reese sourit et s'assit, étirant ses jambes devant elle et croisant les chevilles en s'adossant à la chaise. Thorin ne put s'empêcher de regarder sa poitrine quand elle s'installa sur la chaise. Il sentit à nouveau une tension dans son entrejambe, et détourna le regard avec irritation ce demandant ce qu'elle cherchait.

« Ma chaise devenait froide, j'ai décidé de trouver un endroit plus chaleureux. » Ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau les siens et il ne put se méprendre sur le regard qu'elle lui lança. Il avait été surprit de la façon que la femme avait eu de l'aborder.

Il se laissa aller en arrière sur sa chaise, croisant les bras sur sa large poitrine, l'observant. « Je pense que votre mari pourrait remédier à ce problème ». Il hocha la tête en direction des escaliers où Adam avait disparu.

Elle sourit. « Ce n'est pas mon mari. »

« Excusez-moi » dit Thorin, sarcastique. « Vos compagnons alors. »

Elle le dévisagea de ses intenses yeux sombres. « Si je comprends votre sous entendus, je n'ai pas ce genre de relations avec ses hommes. L'un d'eux est marié, et heureux de l'être, me dois-je d'ajouter, si j'en juge par le nombre d'enfants qui l'attendent à la maison. Et l'autre, et bien, il préfère la compagnie d'autres hommes » Elle hocha la tête en direction du groupe que Borgia avait rejoins.

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de demander. « Et quel est le but de vos relations avec eux ? »

Elle réfléchit avant de répondre, « Ils sont là pour ma protection. »

« Vous êtes donc une prostitué, partageant vos gains avec ces hommes en échange de leur protection. Je dois admettre que vous êtes étrangement vêtue pour une pute. »

Elle rit, ce qui le surpris vu son impolitesse. « Non, je ne suis pas une prostituée, cependant, considérant où nous sommes, je ne suis pas surprise de votre confusion concernant mes relations avec mes hommes. Je suis négociatrice et ambassadrice pour mon people. Je trouve que la Terre du milieu est un monde peu sûr pour une femme voyageant seule, et ses hommes ont certaines… compétences… pour me fournir la protection dont j'ai besoin pour mener à bien mon travail. Nous avons fini aujourd'hui et nous regagnons notre communauté demain. Je n'ai pas de mari, et n'en cherche pas un. Je cherche simplement un homme avec qui coucher, un homme qui sache ce qu'il fait.

Il ne répondit pas. L'expression de son visage était indéchiffrable alors qu'il la regardait, puis il rit durement et dit « Vous perdez votre temps, femme. »

Elle se pencha vers lui, et il retint son souffle en devinant le galbe de ses seins sous son corsage. « Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle, avec une voix soudain basse et sourde. « Je suis sûre que les nains ont des besoins eux aussi, et vous semblez solitaire, Maître Nain. Ne puis-je pas vous proposer un arrangement qui serait avantageux pour nous deux ?

Essayant d'ignorer la douleur de son entrejambe, il la regarda à nouveau avant de demander. « Il y a plusieurs hommes humains dans cette pièce qui ne vous ont pas quittée des yeux depuis que vous êtes entrée. Pourquoi ne pas choisir quelqu'un de votre propre race ? »

« Bien que ces hommes puissent être de ma race, je n'ai pas de parenté avec eux. Je suis une Futurian » dit-elle simplement.

Thorin fut vraiment surpris. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré un Futurian, il avait entendu parler de ce groupe d'humains qui, par un coup du sort, étaient tombés dans un trou dans leur propre monde pour atterrir en Terre du Milieu, incapables de retourner chez eux. Il semblait qu'ils venaient de plusieurs ages dans le futur.

De ce qu'il en avait compris, quand les Futurians avaient commencés à arriver en Terre du Milieu, environ trois cents ans plus tôt, ils avaient été encouragés à vivre avec les hommes. Cependant, ils avaient été incapables de s'adapter aux coutumes de leur nouveau peuple. Après une trentaine d'année à essayer de s'adapter, les Futurians s'étaient séparés des hommes pour établir leur propre communauté avec leurs propres coutumes. Il pensait se rappeler qu'ils avaient été aidés par les elfes pour construire une forteresse dans laquelle ils vivaient entre Futurians.

Thorin comprenait que les Futurians soit premièrement restés entre eux, n'interagissant pas beaucoup avec les autres races. C'est pour cette raison, évidement, que Thorin n'avait jamais rencontré de Futurians avant, en dépit de ses longs voyages. Il avait entendu dire que les coutumes des Futurians étaient très différentes de celle des autres races de la Terre du Milieu, particulièrement les femmes, qui semblaient attendre une plus grande indépendance et plus de liberté que ce qui leur avait été offert quand elle s'étaient jointes aux hommes de la Terre du Milieu. Thorin sentit qu'il commençait à comprendre le comportement de cette femme envers lui.

S'extirpant de ses pensées, il considéra la femme devant lui. Il savait qu'en dépit de son comportement, elle était nerveuse. Ses lèvres se contractèrent avec amusement en voyant cette femme audacieuse vaciller sous son regard. Quelque chose dans son anxiété lui fit prendre pitié d'elle, et il commença à se détendre et à réfléchir à sa proposition.

« Quel est votre nom ? » lui demanda-t-il

Reese le regarda avec surprise, notant le changement dans son comportement. « Reese Jacobsen. Et le votre ? »

« Je suis Thorin Ecudechêne » dit-il. Les yeux de la femme s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Ainsi, même les Futurians avaient entendu parler de lui, songea-t-il.

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-elle. « Pardonnez moi. Je n'avais pas réalisé à qui je parlais » Elle semblait véritablement respectueuse de sa position de Roi Sous la Montagne.

« Il n'y a rien à pardonner » dit-il « Comme vous semblez savoir qui je suis, vous devez également savoir que je n'ai plus droit à ce titre. »

Elle le considéra attentivement, et pour la première fois Thorin se demanda à quoi elle pensait. Finalement elle dit. « Je suis désolée de ce qui est arrivé à votre peuple, et je suis désolée pour l'exil auquel vous êtes contraints aujourd'hui. Etre sans foyer est… Très difficile. » Il réalisa qu'elle parlait d'expérience, pensant à l'exil de son propre peuple en Terre du Milieu.

Elle prit une respiration et ramena son attention sur lui. « Et bien, Thorin Ecudechêne, je ne suis pas très douée pour jouer ce genre de jeu, alors je fais parler franchement. Mon mari est mort il y a plusieurs année, et je n'ai pas été avec un homme depuis. Je cherche un homme pour coucher avec moi, ou avec qui je coucherais pour être précise » elle rit « J'espère que vous me pardonnerez. » elle lui sourit doucement, ses yeux bruns dansant de façon excitante sur lui.

Thorin se laissa aller sur la chaise, une expression d'amusement sur le visage. Malgré lui, il appréciait cette femme avec sa conversation impudente et ses manières inhabituelles. « Pourquoi moi ? » demanda-t-il semblant sincèrement surprit.

« Parce que je suis très attirée par vous et parce que vous avez l'air de quelqu'un qui pourrait apprécier d'avoir une femme dans son lit, considérant que vous êtes assis seuls ici, en dépit du fait qu'il y a plusieurs autre membre de votre communauté dans la salle. » Elle hocha la tête en direction d'une table voisine où étaient assis plusieurs nains, dont certains lançaient des regards à Thorin.

« Si je me trompe en supposant que vous pourriez bénéficier aussi d'un tel arrangement, vous pouvez refuser. Je ne m'en offusquerai pas. » Elle lui offrit un chaud sourire.

Thorin réfléchit un moment. Ses yeux voyageant sur son corps. Imaginant comment ça pourrait être de l'avoir nue, dans un lit, avec ses lèvres enveloppant sa bite, ses yeux sombres le regardant pendant qu'il baiserait sa bouche. Il imagina ensuite comment ça serait de regarder ses yeux sombres quand elle jouirait alors qu'il pilonnerait furieusement en elle. Ses yeux se déplacèrent sur ses cuisses. Les sangles retenant les dagues sur ses cuisses attirèrent son attention entre ses jambes. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas goûté une femme. Il se sentit durcir à la pensée de sa bouche sur elle.

Reese vit les yeux de Thorin s'assombrir alors qu'il la regardait, et elle suspecta qu'elle savait à quoi il pensait. Elle sourit et avec un léger rire, posa ses yeux sur les mains du nain. Il avait des mains larges et fortes avec une pincée de poils noirs sur les phalanges. Elle imagina ce que ses mains pourraient lui faire, empoigner ses seins, caresser les replis entre ses jambes, tenir ses hanches pendant qu'il pousserait en elle. Reese mordit sa lèvre inférieure, s'éclaircit la gorge et détourna le regard de Thorin pour rassembler ses pensées. Elle s'adressa à lui en observant la salle. « La décision vous appartient, Thorin Ecudechêne. Si vous souhaitez me rejoindre, je suis dans la chambre numéro quatre. »

Reese le regarda soudain, souriant quand son regard de braise perça celui du nain. « J'espère que vous ne me décevrez pas ». Thorin la regarda traverser la pièce, remarquant le balancement de sa croupe sous son pantalon en cuir. Elle fit un signe de tête à Borgia et quitta la salle.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans sa chambre, le cœur de Reese battait la chamade. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait été capable de faire preuve de tant d'audace envers Thorin Ecudechêne. Elle rit en s'essayant sur son lit, se prit la tête dans les mains, prenant quelques profondes inspirations. De tous les nains sur lesquels elle aurait pu tomber, bien sûr, il avait fallu qu'elle approche un roi !

Elle se demandait s'il la rejoindrait dans sa chambre. Une part d'elle-même était effrayée qu'il le fasse. Elle n'avait pas eu de relation sexuelle avec qui que ce soit depuis que son mari était mort, et elle n'était pas sûre d'être vraiment prête. Mais elle espérait aussi que Thorin viendrait, imaginant à nouveau toutes les choses qu'il pourrait lui faire avec ses belles mains.

Elle n'avait jamais vu l'intérêt d'avoir une relation avec un homme Futurian, même purement sexuelle. Une telle relation conduirait à des complications. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de se remarier, et coucher avec un homme de leur petite communauté amènerait ce genre d'attente, de sa part et de celle des autres. Après la mort de son mari et de ses enfants, elle avait simplement cessé d'avoir envie d'ouvrir son cœur à qui que se soit d'autre, à jamais.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'était pas opposée à l'idée d'une relation physique, agréable et satisfaisante. Plus tard, elle avant commencé à s'intéresser à nouveau au sexe. Elle avait eu des rêves des plus excitants, lui laissant souvent un sentiment de frustration à son réveil.

Et donc, elle avait commencé à réfléchir au problème de trouver quelqu'un pour répondre à ce besoin. Dans ses voyages, elle avait rencontré de nombreux hommes, hobbits et elfes, et occasionnellement un nain. Elle avait immédiatement écarté l'idée d'un amant de la race des hommes. Leurs coutumes étaient archaïques et oppressives pour les femmes. Leurs relations avec les Futurians étaient problématiques à cause de leurs valeurs hégémoniques. Ils la voyaient comme l'une des leur, une femme à posséder et dominer, et ils la traitaient comme telle à chaque rencontre, attendant qu'elle se taise pendant qu'Adam ou Borgia négociaient.

Elle avait d'abord pensé que les Elfes seraient plus appropriés, mais elle trouvait leurs rituels et leur approche contemplative de la vie ennuyeux et étouffants. Elle se serait probablement endormie d'ennui avant même d'avoir enlevé ses vêtements.

Elle avait aussi immédiatement écarté les hobbits. Elle adorait les hobbits, mais elle ne les trouvait pas attirants. Elle recherchait quelqu'un avec une certaine intensité, un peu de mordant, par manque d'un meilleur mot. Elle repensa au style d'homme avec qui elle avait été dans le passé, et ils étaient tous massifs, forts et fiers. Même si elle accordait beaucoup de valeur à son indépendance, elle avait toujours aimé les hommes qui l'effrayaient un peu, ceux qu'elle pensait pouvoir être dangereux. Elle aimait les hommes la traitant avec douceur et respect, mais qu'elle savait capable d'exploser à tout moment.

Un coup fut frappé à la porte, et son cœur s'arrêta. Elle se leva pour ouvrir et sourit. Oui, pensa-t-elle pour elle-même, Thorin Ecudechêne était tout à fait le genre d'homme qu'elle cherchait.

Elle resta debout, observant Thorin. En dépit du fait qu'il n'avait que quelques pouces de plus qu'elle, il emplissait complètement l'ouverture avec ses larges épaules. Il demanda d'une voix sourde. « Puis-je entrer ? »

Reese hocha la tête, retenant son souffle et reculant dans la chambre. Ne la quittant pas des yeux, Thorin ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Reese vit son regard sur elle et se sentit étourdit. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui allait arriver. Soudain, elle prit conscience de sa poitrine s'élevant et s'abaissant avec sa respiration. Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

Thorin remarqua à nouveau combien elle était nerveuse. « Voulez-vous reconsidérer votre proposition ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne vais pas revenir dessus. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse. Ça fait longtemps. ». Son regard attrapa le sien. « Voulez-vous changer d'avis ? ». Elle semblait inquiète.

Il sourit, faisant un pas vers elle. « Je ne pense pas. Bien que je doive admettre que je n'avais pas envisagé que la soirée finirait ainsi.

Elle rit. « C'est ainsi que j'espérais qu'elle finirait » admit-elle.

Il continua d'avancer vers elle. « Elle n'est pas encore finie ». Dit-il d'une voix rauque qui fit faire un bond au cœur de Reese.

Thorin pris ses mains dans les siennes et remarqua qu'elles tremblaient. Il voulait l'aider à se sentir plus à l'aise et commença à frotter ses mains avec ses pouces. « Je sais qu'il y longtemps que vous n'avez pas fait ça. Nous n'avons pas besoin de brusquer les choses, et vous pouvez changer d'avis à tout moment. »

Reese sourit pour elle-même, surprise de réaliser qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui maintenant. Se rappelant ses pensées sur la douceur des hommes dangereux, elle hocha la tête.

Soudains, ses yeux attrapèrent ceux du nain. « J'ai besoin de ne pas tomber enceinte. » commença-t-elle. Thorin approuva d'un mouvement de tête. « Ce serait dévastateur » ajouta-t-elle.

« Ce serait dévastateur pour moi également » approuva-t-il « Vous pouvez me faire confiance » Curieusement, Reese le crut.

Tenant toujours ses mains, Thorin l'attira doucement contre sa poitrine, ses yeux bleus gardant les siens en otage. Il empoigna son menton et leva son visage vers le sien. Amenant ses lèvres sur les siennes, il l'embrassa tendrement. Reese pouvait sentir la bière et les épices de son repas dans son souffle ramenant à son esprit les baisers de ses anciens amants. Elle ferma les yeux et s'éloigna légèrement, les sourcils froncés.

Thorin fit un pas en arrière, regardant son expression chagrine. « Votre mari ? » Demanda-t-il, se rappelant ce qu'elle lui avait dit sur le fait qu'elle n'avait couché avec personne depuis sa mort. Reese hocha la tête, prenant une lente inspiration avant de le regarder.

« Je suis désolée » dit-elle « juste quelques souvenirs qui refont surface ». L'anxiété était de retour dans ses yeux alors qu'elle le regardait, se demandant s'il allait changer d'avis.

« Shhh. » Dit Thorin avec douceur l'attirant contre lui a nouveau. Il la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux et la laissant s'habituer à sa proximité.

Elle fut surprise de sentir combien elle appréciait ce geste intime. Reese s'obligea à prendre une profonde inspiration. Alors qu'elle remplissait ses poumons, elle attrapa son odeur. Il sentait le cuir, la fumée, le métal, le bois et une virile odeur de musc. Il sentait bon. Elle bougea la tête, gémissant doucement tout en buvant son odeur.

Relevant la tête, elle fit un petit geste « Merci » puis ses sourcils se froncèrent à nouveau. « Juste pour que vous sachiez, je ne suis pas de ses femmes qui ont besoin que le sexe soit doucereux, romantique et larmoyant. J'ai eu mon petit moment, là, mais je pense être plutôt bonne dans un lit. » Ses yeux recherchèrent les siens pour y chercher l'assurance qu'il n'avait pas été rebuté par son épanchement sentimental.

La barbe de Thorin se contracta. Il baissa la tête, ses lèvres capturant les siennes à nouveau. « Je n'ai aucun doute sur tes aptitudes dans un lit ou sur le plaisir que je vais retirer de cette soirée » murmura-t-il. Il posa sa main sur son visage alors que ça langue caressait sa lèvre inférieure, demandant la permission. Reese écarta ses lèvres, gémissant quand sa langue glissa entre ses lèvres.

Thorin grogna doucement quand Reese appuya son corps contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser. Il sentait ce qu'elle voulait alors qu'il l'embrassait et savourait l'effet que ses attentions avaient eu. Il commença doucement à embrasser l'os de sa mâchoire, et elle gémit à nouveau quand il fit courir sa langue de son oreille descendant le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule.

« As-tu été avec quelqu'un d'autre avant ton mari » demanda-t-il, s'interrogeant sur son expérience.

Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux se fermèrent quand il continua d'embrasser sa mâchoire et ses pommettes. Elle se lécha les lèvres et dit « Oui, plusieurs. Les femmes Futurian n'attendent pas le mariage pour avoir des relations sexuelles. Elles ont souvent plusieurs partenaires avant de se marier, si elles décident de se marier. »

« Je ne savais pas » dit gentiment Thorin, remarquant que parler l'aidait à se détendre. « C'est pareil chez les nains. Nous commençons notre éveil sexuel très jeune. »

« Avec combien de personnes as-tu été ? » lui demanda-t-elle, soudain curieuse.

Il s'interrompit, et dit « Je ne sais pas. Il y a eu tellement d'hommes et de femmes dans mes jeunes années que je ne saurais pas te dire. »

« Hommes ? » Demanda Reese, surprise.

Thorin hocha la tête. « Nous commençons notre expérience sexuelle très jeunes avec l'aide d'un membre de la famille, plus âgé et de même sexe. Aussi, les hommes nains couchent souvent entre eux tout au long de leur vie, d'autant qu'il y a très peu de femmes dans notre race. Cependant, je préfère les femmes, pas comme ton ami. »

Reese hocha la tête, sa respiration devenant haletante. Elle avait toujours trouvé l'idée du sexe entre hommes très excitante, et elle imaginait Thorin couchant avec un autre nain. L'image était alléchante.

Thorin remarqua que Reese était détendue. Sa main se posa sur le devant de sa tunique. Il la regarda dans les yeux, interrogatif, en commençant à défaire les liens. Elle hocha la tête, ses yeux sombres pleins de désir et d'excitation. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, poussant sur ses bras le manteau de fourrure qu'il portait encore. Il jeta son corsage sur le sol, enlevant deux dagues dissimulées par la même occasion. Ils rirent quand Reese retira à son tour une dague du manteau de Thorin. « J'espère que nous n'en n'auront pas besoin » plaisanta-t-elle.

Thorin traîna son doigt sur sa tunique, entre ses seins et sur son ventre, laissant un chemin de feu à travers le fin lin. Elle prit une inspiration hachée avant que la bouche de Thorin de revienne sur la sienne. Le baiser ne fut pas aussi doux et tendre qu'avant. Il fut lent et profond, sa langue dansant avec la sienne. Elle gémit dans sa bouche, et il sourit.

Baissant les mains vers l'ourlet de sa chemise, il effleura doucement sa peau au dessus de la ceinture de son pantalon de cuir. La caresse envoya une onde de plaisir dans la poitrine de Reese et dans le bas de son dos. Elle haleta, brisant le baiser. Thorin continua de caresser sa peau sensible quand elle laissa sa tête en arrière en souriant. « Mmmmm » dit-elle, souriant paresseusement. « C'est si bon ».

Thorin leva les sourcils et rit sombrement. « Nous venons à peine de commencer, mais si c'est tout ce qu'il te faut, alors nous avons une bonne nuit devant nous. » Il fut content de voir qu'elle commençait à se détendre et à apprécier.

Elle rit, elle aussi et dit « j'espère que la nuit ne sera pas trop longue, Thorin. Je me sens devenir impatiente. » Elle sourit en commençant à élever les couches de vêtements que portait Thorin. Il la laissa lui passer sa tunique par-dessus la tête.

Reese prit une inspiration rauque quand elle vit son torse nu et s'interrompit pour admirer les ondulations de ses muscles. Des années de travail comme forgeron, ainsi qu'un entraînement constant à l'épée avaient rendu sa poitrine et son abdomen forts et durs. Sa poitrine était couverte de poils noirs qui descendaient en un chemin disparaissant entre ses hanches sous son pantalon.

Elle fit cheminer ses doigts à travers les poils de sa poitrine, sur les ondulations de ses abdos, enfonçant brièvement un doigt sous la ceinture. Elle sentit Thorin se raidir quand elle le fit, et elle releva la tête en souriant. « Nous y viendrons » sourit-elle, glissant sa main contre le renflement de son pantalon.

Thorin grogna quand ses mains revinrent sur ses côtes, ses doigts caressant doucement ses flancs. Une éruption de chair de poule éclata sur sa poitrine. Il savoura l'engouement de la jeune femme pour son corps, savourant la chaleur de son excitation. Il retint sa respiration quand sa bouche plongea vers sa poitrine y traînant sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'elle saisisse doucement son mamelon entre ses dents, le faisant gémir. Reese sourit sans lâcher son mamelon et le regarda, ses yeux étaient malicieux et brillants. Elle adorait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui et elle était impatiente de voir ce qu'il apprécierait d'autre. Elle continua de sucer son mamelon alors qu'elle faisait monter et descendre le bout de ses doigts sur ses côtes, descendant chaque fois un peu plus sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

Reese s'interrompit un instant regardant Thorin et demanda « Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? »

Sa voix le fit sortir de la transe dans laquelle il était depuis que la bouche de la jeune femme s'était posée sur son mamelon. « Que veux-tu dire » souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque, distrait par ses mains jouant avec sa ceinture.

Reese rougit « Je veux dire, qu'est-ce que tu aimes quand tu couches avec quelqu'un ? Je me demande comment te donner du plaisir et je suis curieuse de savoir ce que tu attends de moi. »

Il souleva les sourcils et la regarda. Il devait admettre qu'il trouvait attirant que cette femme veuille lui donner du plaisir. « J'aime beaucoup de choses. » répondit-il. « J'ai aimé chaque chose que tu as faite jusqu'à là. Je ne pense pas que tu aies besoin de t'inquiéter du plaisir que tu peux me donner. J'espère que cette nuit, nous pourrons apprendre à nous plaire l'un l'autre ».

Elle hocha la tête et commença à défaire son pantalon, sa bouche se déplaçant le long de la ligne de poil sur son abdomen. Elle finit de dégrafer son pantalon et sa bite jaillit. Il entendit une soudaine pause dans sa respiration alors qu'elle observait son pénis en érection.

Reese regardait nerveusement l'érection de Thorin. Même s'il n'était pas inhabituellement long, il était vraiment très épais. Elle avait toujours trouvé difficile de s'accommoder des pénis de ses amants, peut importe leur taille, et elle craignait de ne pas en être capable pour Thorin. « Tu es très gros » souffla-t-elle.

Il lui sourit, comprenant ce qu'elle disait. « Nous nous assurerons que tu sois détendu et prête. » Sa voix était profonde et rauque trahissant son désir pour elle.

Reese retourna son attention sur la bite dure de Thorin, déplaçant doucement sa main sur lui. Elle l'enroula autour de sa hampe et réalisa que ses doigts ne se rejoignaient pas alors qu'elle l'agrippait. Elle lui jeta un regard par en dessous avant de baisser sa bouche vers son pénis et d'en lécher doucement la pointe, savourant le goût salé de sa pré-éjaculation.

Thorin emmêla ses mains dans les cheveux courts de sa compagne et sa tête tomba en arrière avec un profond gémissement. Reese continua à lécher doucement la pointe de son pénis en caressant la peau douce de sa hampe. Il gémit à nouveau et baissa les yeux vers elle. Il réalisa qu'elle le taquinait, en ne le prenant pas dans sa bouche, quand elle leva un sourcil moqueur lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il grogna en empoignant ses cheveux, poussant sa bite profondément dans sa gorge. Il sentit son gémissement vibrer contre son pénis, la sensation le submergeant une seconde. Il commença à glisser dans et hors de sa bouche, sa peau rendue glissante par sa salive. Ses yeux le couvaient alors qu'elle suçait son membre, ne rompant jamais le contact avec les siens, se soumettant à ses poussées. La vision était encore plus excitante que ce qu'il avait imaginé quand ils discutaient dans le pub. Il continua de pousser dans sa bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente sur le point de jouir. Avec un énorme effort, il se retira de sa bouche et la remit brusquement sur ses pieds. « Pas encore » gronda-t-il.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, durement. Il enfonça avidement sa langue dans sa bouche, ce qu'elle accepta avec un gémissement. Se débarrassant de son pantalon et ses bottes, Thorin souleva Reese et la transporta sur le lit, où il la déposa brusquement. Ses mains empoignèrent les bottes de la jeune femme, les retirant doucement, ne la quittant jamais des yeux. Il caressa d'un air joueur le dessous de son pied, et sourit quand elle haleta. Elle essaya de retirer son pied, mais sa poigne ferme ne la laissa pas s'échapper. Il fit à nouveau glisser un ongle sur le dessous de son pied, et elle gémit en fronçant les sourcils, incapable de lui échapper.

Thorin avança les mains vers les étuis à couteau que Reese portait toujours sur ses cuisses, les déboucla et les posa sur le côté. « J'adorerai te voir avec eux, et rien d'autre, pendant que je te baise » grogna-t-il.

« Oh mon dieu » gémit Reese, l'image créant un sentiment d'impatience alors qu'elle passait sa tunique par-dessus sa tête. Les mains de Thorins se posèrent sur la ceinture de son pantalon, qu'il glissa rapidement sur ses hanches pour le lui enlever. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était nue en dessous, ne portant pas de sous-vêtements.

Reese était complémentent nue, étalée sous lui, sur le lit. Thorin fit un pas en arrière, la regardant. Elle recommença rapidement à se sentir nerveuse et leva ses mains pour couvrir sa poitrine et son entrejambe. Thorin l'arrêta. « Je vais te prendre » dit-il « Mais ça fait longtemps pour moi aussi, j'avais oublié comment c'était de contempler le corps nu d'une femme. » Reese sourit et retira ses mains de son corps.

Les yeux de Thorin se promenaient sur elle, ne manquant aucun détail. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut le tatouage, noir et compliqué, entre ses seins, cela le surprit. Il était commun pour les hommes nains d'avoir des tatouages sur le corps, mais il n'avait jamais été avec une femme arborant un tatouage. Le dessin du tatouage était magnifique, délicat et élaboré. Il commençait juste au-dessus de ses seins et descendait jusqu'à son nombril, s'ouvrant vers l'extérieur sous chaque sein. Les sensuelles courbes d'encre étaient dessinées comme dans le but de souligner et de mettre en valeur ses seins. Il s'interrogea sur l'intimité qu'elle avait eue avec la personne qui avait placé cette œuvre d'art sur son corps.

Suivant les lignes du tatouage, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur ses seins pleins avec leurs larges mamelons bruns, et l'eau lui monta à la bouche à l'idée de les sucer. Ses yeux se déplacèrent sur son abdomen, et il fut surpris de voir qu'elle n'avait pas de poil entre les jambes, ce qu'il savait être inhabituel pour une femme humaine, même si elles n'étaient pas aussi poilues que les femmes naines. « Pourquoi es-tu glabre ici » demanda-t-il, glissant brièvement un doigt sur son abdomen, et s'arrêtant sur son os pubien. Reese se releva sur les mains et rit :

« C'est une coutume du peuple d'où je viens » souffla-t-elle. « C'est la mode pour les femmes de retirer leurs poils avec de la cire. C'est supposé être plus agréable. »

« Je peux voir l'attrait » murmura-t-il, appréciant de pouvoir voir les replis de sa peau, même avec ses jambes serrées comme elle l'était. « Il supplie pour ma bouche » il souleva un sourcil joueur, mais ne cessa pas d'observer son corps.

Ses yeux continuèrent leur chemin vers sa cuisse gauche, où elle avait un second tatouage. Ce tatouage était très différent du premier. C'était un très beau dessin en couleur de quatre chouettes, deux grands et deux petits, perchés sur une branche, serrés les uns contre les autres. Il se demanda qu'elle était l'histoire de ce tatouage. Et à nouveau, bien qu'inhabituel, l'effet n'était pas sans charme. Cette œuvre d'art sur sa peau soulignait la beauté de la jeune femme.

Reese se prélassait dans la chaleur du regard de Thorin. Il y avait des années qu'un homme ne l'avait pas vue nue, et visiblement, il appréciait ce qu'il voyait. Elle roula sur le côté, soutenant sa tête sur son coude, et le regardant en souriant. « Tu me fais me sentir très sexy », murmura-t-elle, amenant sa main à sa bouche. Elle se lécha un doigt d'un air séducteur avant

de tendre la main vers l'érection de Thorin, traçant un chemin humide sur la tête. Thorin cessa de la regarder, baissant la tête avec un gémissement.

Thorin leva ses yeux vers les siens, souriant avec un soupçon d'ironie en poussant doucement sur ses cuisses pour les écarter, appréciant de voir tous ses plis. Il voyait qu'elle était humide de désir, sa peau scintillait. Il poussa un de ses doigts calleux dans ses replis, pressant sur son clitoris, la faisant crier et soulever les hanches. Il rit quand elle ferma les yeux et haleta, s'arquant sous sa main pour accentuer le contact.

Thorin caressa doucement entre les plis, frottant son doigt sur son clitoris avant de glisser un doigt épais vers son centre. Elle cria de plaisir à son intrusion, roulant durement son corps contre sa main.

Thorin sourit, bien qu'il soit surpris de l'étroitesse qui sentait autour de son doigt. Il comprit pourquoi elle avait été aussi intimidée par sa taille. Il voulait l'aider à se relaxer avant de la pénétrer, d'autant qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été prise par un homme. Thorin tomba à genoux entre ses jambes, gardant son doigt en elle en posant sa langue sur son clitoris. Reese cria puis gémit quand Thorin fit glisser sa langue sur le bouton tendu. Sa saveur était aussi agréable que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Thorin commença à glisser son doigt en et hors d'elle en la suçant. Reese gémit quand il ajouta un second doigt, mais elle ne protesta pas. Thorin commença à pousser ses doigts en elle, les recourbant quand il les tirait, créant une pression sur le point sensible sur la paroi interne. Reese haletait de plaisir alors qu'il continuait de la baiser avec ses doigts tout en léchant son clitoris avec sa langue. Sa courte barbe piquait sa peau délicate, la rendant encore plus sensible à ses caresses. Elle emmêla ses mains dans ses cheveux, tenant fermement sa tête alors qu'elle sentait qu'elle perdait le contrôle.

Soudains, les hanches de Reese tressautèrent durement alors que des lumières éclataient derrière ses yeux, l'extase inondant son corps. « Oh mon dieu » hurla-t-elle. Thorin sourit de son exclamation, levant la tête entre ses jambes et retirant ses doigts. Elle gémit quand ses doigts quittèrent son corps, lui laissant un sentiment de vide.

Thorin se positionna entre les jambes de Reese, relevant les genoux de la jeune femme autour de lui, et glissa sa pointe entre ses plis, la faisant crier à nouveau et soulever les hanches. Il baissa la tête vers son oreille et dit d'une voix douce. « Ça sera peut-être un peu douloureux au début, mais je bougerai doucement pour que tu puisses t'adapter » elle hocha la tête, ses yeux encore fermés du plaisir de son orgasme.

Thorin commença à pousser doucement son membre en elle. Elle haleta de douleur et ses yeux s'ouvrirent, le cherchant. Il s'interrompit un instant avant de continuer à pousser en elle, elle écarta les jambes pour s'ouvrir le plus possible pour lui. Il remarqua que ses muscles étaient tendus, et il caressa sa peau pour l'aider à se détendre. Avant longtemps, il avait introduit son membre entièrement en elle. Sa tête composant avec son étroitesse. Il resta immobile une minute, lui laissant le temps de se faire à sa taille. Il sentit Reese se détendre, et elle roula les hanches pour lui indiquer qu'elle était prête.

Reese gémit quand Thorin se retira doucement avant de pousser à nouveau en elle. Quand il l'avait pénétrée pour la première fois, elle avait ressentit la douleur de l'étirement pour s'accommoder à sa circonférence. Mais il prenait son temps, et son orgasme avait détendu son corps de sorte qu'elle ressentît à nouveau des vagues de plaisir à chaque fois qu'il poussait en elle.

La bouche te Thorin était à nouveau sur la sienne, et elle l'embrassait avidement, goûtant sa propre saveur sur ses lèvres et sa barbe. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de son dos, encourageant ses poussées en le tirant contre elle. Sa main tomba sur ses fesses qu'elle empoigna de sorte qu'elle pût le pousser plus profondément en elle. Thorin gémit et accéléra, levant la tête pour regarder ses magnifiques seins rebondir. Il voulait les sentir dans sa bouche, baissant la tête, il suça un des mamelons. Reese gémit, se cambrant dans sa bouche alors qu'il continuait à pousser profondément en elle.

Thorin posa à nouveau une de ses mains entre ses jambes, massant son clitoris avec le bout calleux de son pouce. Cette sensation fut plus que ce que Reese pouvait supporter, elle commença à jouir immédiatement, jetant sa tête en arrière et couvrant sa bouche avec sa main pour étouffer un cri. Thorin sentit ses muscles se contracter spasmodiquement autour de sa bite et se sentit lui-même proche de l'orgasme. Ses poussées devinrent plus erratiques. Chaque mouvement faisant crier un peu plus Reese, et Thorin sentit ses testicules se resserrer. Il rugit et se retira rapidement d'elle, déversant de chaudes salves de sa semence sur son abdomen. Il s'effondra sur son corps, ses mains emmêlées dans ses cheveux et son visage enfoui dans son épaule et son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment alors que leurs respirations ralentissaient.

Reese gémit quand elle sentit Thorin rouler à côté d'elle. Elle gisait sur le lit, sa respiration encore rapide, avec un bras posé sur ses yeux. Elle sentit Thorin quitter brièvement le lit avant de revenir et d'essuyer sa semence sur son estomac avec un torchon. Elle sourit et dit « Merci ». Elle retira son bras de ses yeux et le regarda, faisant un geste du doigt pour qu'il la rejoigne dans le lit.

« Je ne resterai pas longtemps. » dit-il, en se couchant à côté d'elle, tirant la couverture sur leurs corps. Thorin n'avait pas l'intention de passer la nuit avec elle ni de prolonger leur rencontre plus que nécessaire.

« Ok » Murmura Reese. Elle se sentait complètement repue et détendue. Elle ne pouvait même pas se rappeler la dernière fois qu'elle avait ressentit une telle satisfaction. « Mmmm » dit-elle. « Je me sens bien ».

Thorin sourit. « Est-ce que c'est tout ce que tu espérais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui, c'était juste parfait. » répondit Reese. Puis elle leva la tête et le regarda anxieusement. « Est-ce que c'était bon pour toi aussi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Thorin rit « Oui, évidemment que c'était bon pour moi aussi. »

« D'accord, Bien » rit Reese. « Je voulais juste être sûre ».

Elle le regarda à nouveau. « Crois-tu que nous nous reverrons ? » demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

Thorin la regarda durement. « Je pensais que tu cherchais quelque chose qui ne durerait pas au-delà de cette nuit ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je cherche. Ne t'inquiète pas » rit-elle. « Je pensais juste que j'aimerais bien recommencer si je repasse par ici. Je viens souvent dans cette région pour mes affaires. Est-ce que c'est quelque chose que tu peux envisager ? » Elle le regarda intensément. Il semblait septique.

« Thorin, je ne chercher réellement rien d'autre que du sexe, avec quelqu'un dont j'apprécie la compagnie. Ma vie est compliquée, et je ne suis particulièrement pas intéressée par une relation émotionnelle avec quelqu'un. Plus Jamais.

Thorin la regarda. Il trouvait difficile à croire que cette femme, n'importe quelle femme, soit prête à continuer une relation basée unique sur le sexe, sans émotions, mariage ou obligations. « Bien que ma vie soit également compliquée, je trouve difficile à croire que tu ne chercher rien d'autre que ce que tu dis. Peut-être ne l'as-tu pas encore réalisé. Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne peux rien t'offrir d'autre. J'ai des responsabilités et des obligations et je ne m'impliquerai pas dans une relation.

Elle sourit franchement. « Fabuleux ! » dit-elle gaiement. « Nous nous comprenons parfaitement. « Elle s'étira et se leva du lit, marchant à travers la chambre pour aller se passer de l'eau sur le visage et les bras. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, il remarqua un troisième tatouage dans son dos. C'était le plus beau des trois. C'était une branche d'arbre partant juste au-dessus de ses fesses et remontant sur ses côtes jusqu'à son épaule. Alors que les autres tatouages étaient dessinés avec soin, celui-ci semblait avoir était peint sur elle, semblant faire partie de son corps.

Reess se retourna vers lui, souriant. « J'ai besoin de me reposer. Mes hommes et moi avons une longue route qui nous attend demain et nous partons tôt. S'il te plait, ne me trouve pas impolie. Veux-tu passer la nuit ici ? » Elle le regarda nerveusement, se demandant s'il allait se vexer de son comportement après avoir partagé une telle intimité.

Thorin rit, se levant du lit et remettant ses vêtements. « Non, merci. Je dois retourner dans mes quartiers ce soir. Je me lève tôt moi aussi. » Il la regarda. « Tu dois être une des femmes les plus surprenantes que j'ai jamais rencontrée, Reese Jacobsen. » Ses yeux se promenèrent sur son corps nu, il regretta de devoir partir.

Reese sourit. « Je vais le prendre comme un compliment. Tu es peut-être un des hommes les plus sexy avec qui j'ai eu le plaisir de coucher, Thorin Ecudechêne. Réfléchit à ma proposition. Il est possible que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, et je détesterai rater l'occasion d'une autre soirée comme celle-là. » Elle s'approcha de lui, pressant sa poitrine contre sa tunique en l'enveloppant de ses bras. « Au cas où tu aurais besoin d'un souvenir de ce que je peux t'offrir ». Elle tira sa tête vers elle et l'embrassa profondément. Thorin rit, s'éloignant d'elle, et marcha vers la porte.

« Bonne soirée, Reese. »

« Jusqu'à ce que nous nous rencontrions à nouveau, Thorin » dit-elle avec un mouvement nonchalant de la main. Thorin secoua la tête alors que la porte de la chambre de Reese se refermait derrière lui. Elle était vraiment une des femmes les plus étranges qu'il ait rencontrées.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur.  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ses personnages autant que moi. Malheureusement, je ne vais pas continuer à faire du porno dans cette histoire pendant un moment. J'ai beau essayer d'intégrer du sexe à l'intrique, ça ne semble pas fonctionner. Je ferais de mon mieux**.


	4. Chapter 4

Au cours des années suivantes, Reese revint fréquemment à Exeter pour ses affaires. Elle vit Thorin à chacune de ses visites. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à comprendre ce qu'ils attendaient l'un de l'autre. Il se passait parfois des mois entre chacune de leurs rencontres. Reese coucha parfois avec d'autres personnes, tout comme Thorin, puisqu'ils n'avaient pas d'obligations l'un envers l'autre. Elle sentait qu'en dépit de leur manque d'engagement, un lien fort et compréhensif s'était développé entre eux.

Pendant le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, ils partageaient souvent des histoires sur eux-mêmes.

Reese lui raconta la triste histoire de son arrivé en Terre du Milieu, dix ans avant qu'elle ne rencontre Thorin. Elle expliqua qu'elle, son mari et leurs deux enfants en bas age avaient eu un accident de voiture et qu'elle avait été la seule survivante. Elle avait marché pendant des heures pour aller chercher du secours pour les siens et s'était réveillée seule en Terre du Milieu.

Reese lui dit qu'elle porterait la culpabilité de la perte de sa famille jusqu'à la fin des temps. Elle déclara qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais aimer un autre homme parce qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le perdre à son tour. Elle dit ne plus jamais vouloir avoir d'autres enfants parce qu'elle pensait que c'était irresponsable d'amener un enfant dans un monde où elle serait incapable de le protéger et de le garder en sécurité. Thorin comprit qu'elle pensait avoir échoué dans son rôle de mère, même si elle n'était pas responsable des circonstances.

Reese lui parla également des Futurians. Elle lui expliqua que la plupart des Futurians étaient des femmes, que pour certaines raisons, les femmes tombaient plus facilement dans la faille entre les mondes. Elle lui expliqua que même si leurs enfants grandissaient, les adultes semblaient arrêter de vieillir aux alentours de trente ans. Elle expliqua qu'aucun Futurian n'était jamais mort de vieillesse et que quand certains d'entre eux avaient plus de 30 ans en arrivant, ils gardaient leur age.

« Le sorcier pense que c'est une sorte d'effet secondaire de la magie qui nous a amenée ici. » dit-elle « Dans notre monde, nous ne vivons rarement au-delà de 100 ans, et la plupart d'entre nous meurent plus tôt. Seul le temps dira l'âge que nous pouvons atteindre ici. Le plus âgé d'entre nous à 341 ans, ce qui est très vieux d'après nos critères, mais pas tant que ça comparé aux nains et aux elfes.

Elle lui parla d'Adélaide, le foyer qu'ils avaient construit après s'être séparés des de la race des hommes, décrivant l'importance qu'ils apportaient à leurs défenses parce qu'ils se trouvaient dans un monde où ils ne savaient pas s'ils devaient faire face ou rester en sécurité.

Elle souligna qu'elle l'était l'une des rares Futurians à quitter le château, à plupart préférant rester en sécurité à l'intérieur des murs du château, installés confortablement dans la sécurité et en conservant les coutumes de leur propre monde. Elle ajouta qu'elle aimait sortir et apprendre à connaître ce monde et qu'elle était devenue, à travers ses missions de commerces avec les autres communautés, l'ambassadrice des Futurians. Elle pensait que même s'ils préféraient rester entre eux ça ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour leur peuple d'avoir des relations avec les autres races et de connaître le monde entourant Adélaide.

Elle lui expliqua aussi à quoi ressemblait son monde, et partagea souvent avec lui ses bons souvenirs avec sa famille avant qu'elle arrive en Terre du Milieu. Elle essaya de lui décrire les voitures, les iPhones, l'internet et les grands magasins. Elle ajouta qu'il y avait aussi des problèmes dans son monde, qu'il était en train de mourir à cause de leurs excès, et qu'il y avait beaucoup de personnes de par le monde qui souffraient de la faim. « La vie est plus simple ici de ce point de vue » dit-elle

Thorin parla à Reese de son peuple vivant en exil et du stress de devenir le chef d'une communauté sans foyer. Il trouvait que c'était libérateur de pouvoir lui confier ses inquiétudes. Il n'avait pas l'impression de lui peser en lui racontant ses ennuis parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'obligation envers lui. Ils trouvèrent que leur expérience était similaire sur bien des points, ils étaient tous les deux exilés en Terre du Milieu et dépendant de la générosité des autres pour fournir à leur peuple ce dont il avait besoin.

Thorin devint ami avec Adam et Borgia également. Il trouvait qu'il aimait les Futurians, remarquant qu'ils avaient beaucoup de valeurs en commun avec les nains. Ils étaient directs, disaient ce qu'ils pensaient, et accordaient de la valeur à leur indépendance. Ils aimaient prendre du bon temps, et ils se retrouvaient souvent tous les quatre au pub pour des discussions animées et des jeux alcoolisés.

Un jour, Reese arriva à Exeter et trouva un autre forgeron occupant la forge de Thorin. Elle fut attristée de ne pas savoir où était son ami.


	5. Chapter 5

« Il y a un passage, mais je ne vois pas où il va » appela Dwalin

« Nous le suivons bien sûr » répondit Bofur.

« Ça semble plus sage » murmura Gandalf. La compagnie de nain descendit l'étroit chemin entre des murs de pierres.

Kili vint se placer derrière son frère, regardant anxieusement devant eux, se demandant vers quels dangers se nouveau chemin les conduisait. Il repensa aux deux derniers jours. Bien que leur quête ait commencé sans incidents, avec des la nourriture et des chansons dans le trou du Hobbit, les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Ils étaient tombés dans le danger quand ils s'étaient arrêtés à la vieille ferme où ils avaient été capturés par des trolls. Avec l'aide du sorcier, et l'esprit du hobbit, ils avaient pu s'échapper, uniquement pour apprendre qu'ils étaient chassés par les orcs de Gundabad. Kili n'avait jamais participé à une bataille avant et avait peu d'expériences des combats réels, à part les quelques escarmouches dans lesquelles lui et son frère avaient été impliqués. Bien qu'il se soit entraîné au combat toute sa vie, il se sentait exténué par la tension et le stress de ces derniers jours.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite vallée et virent un château de pierre construit haut sur l'une des parois de la vallée. Plusieurs petites cascades tombaient autour du château avant d'éclater sur la pierre en dessous, tombant dans un profond bassin avant de se transformer en une rivière serpentant dans la vallée.

« Quel est cet endroit, Gandalf ? » demanda Fili, regardant les hautes tours de pierre.

« Ceci, Fili, est le château des Futurians, appelé Adelaide. Restez sur vos gardes et ne les regardaient pas comme des ennemies. Ils ont tendance à avoir la « gâchette facile » pour utiliser leurs propres mots.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Kili, cherchant autour de lui un signe de danger.

« Je veux dire qu'ils préfèrent tirer d'abord et poser les questions après. » grogna Gandalf. « Ils ne font pas confiance aux étrangers et préfèrent rester entre eux. Et, comme les nains, je suis sûr qu'ils disent avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas avoir confiance. » Ajouta-t-il sèchement.

Ils prirent une route qui remontait de la vallée et traversèrent un long pont enjambant une profonde ravine, menant jusqu'à une large porte dans le mur extérieur du château. Gandalf frappa trois fois à la porte avec son bâton, l'écho se répercuta dans la vallée. Les nains regardaient attentivement autour d'eux.

Une petite lucarne s'ouvrit dans la porte, et une agréable voix de femme le demanda. « En quoi puis-je vous aider » Kili fut surpris par cet accueil agréable, vue les avertissements que Gandalf leur avait donnés.

« Je suis Gandalf le Gris, accompagné par Thorin Ecudechêne, sa compagnie de nain, et Maître Bilbon Sacquet de la Comté. Je souhaite parler à Lady Michelle. Nous avons besoin d'un refuge. » La fenêtre se referma en claquant, et pendant une seconde Kili se demanda s'ils allaient devoir faire demi-tour.

La grande porte s'ouvrit. Il entendit à nouveau la voix de la femme. « Je vous en pris, entrez ». Kili fut à nouveau surpris par la courtoisie avec laquelle ils étaient traités. Il avait l'impression d'être venu prendre le thé chez un voisin. Il se demanda si Gandalf devenait un peu idiot, il imaginait que cette femme agréable était douce et gentille, comme un Hobbit. Après qu'ils soient entrés, la porte claqua derrière eux, se refermant avec un claquement sourd. La compagnie s'arrêta net quand ils virent pas moins de deux douzaines d'archères les tenant en joue avec leurs arcs.

Kili regarda Thorin, cherchant une confirmation en commençant à lever son propre arc. Il vit Gandalf poser une main sur l'épaule de Thorin, qui parla durement en Zhuzdul à la compagnie. Ils baissèrent tous leurs armes, avec un air inquiet.

Maintenant, Kili pouvait voir la femme qui leur avait parlé. Elle était petite, environ une trentaine d'années, avec un visage agréable encadré de cheveux bruns et bouclés et avait des yeux bleus pétillants. Elle sourit aimablement et dit « Vous devrez nous pardonner. Nous ne sommes pas habitués à recevoir des visites à l'improviste et nous devons prendre nos précautions. Même si nous connaissons Gandalf, nous ne vous connaissons pas. » Elle lança un regard lourd de sens à Thorin.

Thorin hocha la tête et dit courtoisement. « Nous comprenons. Si vous vouliez avoir l'obligeance d'informer Lady Michelle que Thorin Ecudechêne souhaite lui parler concernant notre requête pour un refuge. » Kili fut surpris. Il avait plus l'habitude des regards orageux de son oncle et ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si courtois face à un accueil aussi agressif.

La femme sourit et inclina la tête. « Je vous remercie de votre compréhension. Elle a été informée. » Répondit-elle poliment. « Si vous voulez avoir la gentillesse d'attendre ici, elle nous rejoindra sous peu. »

« Comme si on avait le choix » murmura Dwalin en regardant les archers.

Un silence gêné tomba sur le groupe pendant qu'ils attendaient. Thorin observait la cour du château. Alors, c'était le foyer de Reese. Il ne l'avait pas vu ou pensé à elle depuis presque un an, ayant été complètement absorbé par sa quête et les réunions avec les siens pour les rallier à sa cause pour reprendre la montagne. Il espérait que la compagnie recevrait un accueil chaleureux ici. Ils étaient fatigués par les évènements des deux derniers jours. Plusieurs d'entre eux n'étaient pas familier des conflits, et il espérait qu'il pourrait leur procurer un endroit sur où passer la nuit.

Ils entendirent une voix dire « Merci à toute, j'apprécie votre vigilance. Je vais prendre le relais maintenant. ». Une grande femme à la beauté éblouissante avec de longs cheveux blonds s'approcha du groupe et elle souriait. Elle s'arrêta pour parler à voix basse à la petite femme, qui observa la compagnie avec scepticisme, regardant les armes qu'ils transportaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ordonna aux archers de reculer. Elles baissèrent leurs arcs murmurant entre elles mal à l'aise avant de se disperser, regardant la compagnie par-dessus leurs épaules.

La grande femme tendit la main à Gandalf et sera chaleureusement la sienne. « C'est bon de vous revoir Gandalf ! Cette visite est en effet une surprise. Il y a longtemps que nous ne vous avons vu et j'espérais que vous nous rendriez visite bientôt. »

« Merci Lady Michelle. C'est un plaisir de vous voir pour moi également. Permettez-moi de vous présenter le chef de cette compagnie, Thorin Ecudechêne. »

Thorin fit un pas en avant et s'inclina. « Pour vous servir, Lady Michelle. »

La femme sourit chaleureusement à Thorin. « C'est un grand plaisir de vous rencontrer, Thorin Ecudechêne. Bienvenue à Adelaide. Reese m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. » La compagnie sembla surprise à la mention de ce nom et ils se demandèrent de qui parlait la femme.

Gandalf jeta un regard perçant à Thorin, qui inclina la tête. « J'espère que les informations qu'elle vous a données sur moi m'aideront à vous convaincre de nous aider. Nous avons beaucoup voyagé et avons récemment eut une altercation avec que groupe d'orcs. »

Entendant Thorin parler d'orcs, la petite femme sembla inquiète. « Les avez-vous menés jusqu'ici ? » lui demanda-t-elle

« Nous ne pensons pas que vous soyez en danger » la rassura Thorin. « Une compagnie d'Elfes a pris les orcs en chasse, les empêchant de nous suivre dans la vallée. » La petite femme hocha la tête.

Thorin reprit la conversation avec Lady Michelle. « Ma compagnie a besoin de nourriture et de repos. Pouvons-nous espérer pouvoir nous reposer ici pour une courte période ? »

« Nous serons ravis de vous avoir parmi nous. J'espère seulement que notre hébergement sera à votre convenance. »

Kili était surpris par le comportement de son oncle envers la femme et il se demanda comment il avait entendu parler de ces gens. Alors qu'ils traversaient la cour, il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il vit des écuries sur l'un des côtés, et un petit ruisseau traversant la cour, clapotant dans une petite fontaine au centre.

Beaucoup de femmes étaient dans la cour, et Kili remarqua que leur habillement était inhabituel. Elle semblait porter beaucoup moins de vêtements que ce qu'il était habitué de voir les femmes porter, vêtu de pantalons vraiment très court et de chemises sans manches. À côté de lui, il entendit Bilbon s'éclaircir la gorge. « Lady Michelle » demanda Bilbo. Kili le regarda et vit que le Hobbit avait rougi. « Nous vous dérangeons peut-être ».

Lady Michelle le regarda brièvement, surprise, avant de suivre son regard vers une femme, non loin, jambes et bras nus. « Oh, je suis terriblement désolée. Quand ils sont entre ses murs, les Futurians s'habillent comme ils en avaient l'habitude avant de venir en Terre du Milieu. De notre temps, il n'est pas inhabituel pour une femme de s'habiller ainsi pendant la chaude saison. J'espère que cela ne vous met pas mal à l'aise, Maître Sacquet.

Kili leva les sourcils quand il vit une grande rousse portant une tunique laissant voir son ventre. Elle regardait la compagnie avec intérêt. Kili lui fit un clin d'œil quand il saisit son regard. Il fut ravi de la voir lui sourire en retour avant de se tourner pour murmurer à l'oreille d'une autre femme. Se tournant pour sourire à son frère, Kili, lui fit une grimace suggestive. Fili leva les sourcils. Kili eut la sensation que la compagnie trouverait l'hébergement des Futurian plus que convenable.

Lady Michelle s'adressa à Thorin. « Je vais vous laisser entre les mains de mon intendant. » Elle hocha la tête vers un homme qui s'approchait d'eux. « Il va vous montrer vos chambres, que j'espère, vous trouverez à votre convenance et il vous conduira ensuite dans la salle à manger. Je vous en pris, faites comme chez vous. Vous êtes les bienvenus et pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez. » Lady Michelle sourit à Thorin.

« Thank you lady Michelle » dit Thorin en s'inclinant. « Avant que vous ne partiez, est-ce que Reese, ou Adam et Borgia sont au château ? »

« Ils sont en mission, mais nous attendons leur retour d'un moment à l'autre » sourit-elle. « Dés leur arrivée, je les informerai que vous êtes ici. Je suis sure qu'ils seront heureux de vous voir. » ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre congé.

Kili se demandait qui était ses gens. Il surprit le regard de son oncle et leva un sourcil interrogateur. Thorin secoua la tête, rejetant la curiosité de Kili.

« Manger en premier » grogna Bombur alors que l'intendant commençait à marcher devant eux. La compagnie acquiesça en cœur. L'intendant lui sourit et dit « Alors, c'est par là. » Il les conduisit à la salle à manger où on leur servit tout leur content de nourriture et de bière.


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à toute celles qui suivent cette histoire. Ne soyez pas timides, laissez moi un petit commentaire...**

* * *

Reese entra dans la forteresse sur son poney au crépuscule, ce jour-là. Adam et Borgia suivaient dans le chariot transportant leurs marchandises. Elle était fatiguée et avait mal aux fesses de cette longue journée de voyage après plusieurs jours de tractations et de troc. Elle avait un torticolis d'avoir mal dormit à l'auberge de Bree. Elle avait besoin de boire et d'un bain et se demandait si elle ferait les deux avant de tomber dans son lit, épuisée. Elle avait terriblement envie de quitter ses vêtements de cuirs, qu'elle portait depuis des jours et qui sentaient horriblement mauvais. Elle gémit en descendant de selle, conduisant son poney à l'étable et commençant à prendre soin de lui. Adam et Borgia la suivirent avec leurs chevaux.

Reese entendit quelqu'un crier son nom derrière elle et se retourna pour voir Michelle venir vers elle. "Hey" dit Reese. "Désolée, nous arrivons plus tard que prévu. Mais, j'ai pu t'avoir quelques-unes de ces pâtisseries que font les Hobbit et que tu aimes tant." Dit-elle en souriant à Michelle, qui semblait excitée par quelque chose.

"Reese, Thorin Ecudechêne est ici. Ils sont arrivés cet après-midi" lui dit Michelle.

"Quoi ?" demanda Reese, perplexe

Michelle répéta.

"Vraiment ?" demanda Reese. Elle n'avait pas vu Thorin depuis un an, ni n'avait entendu parler de lui, en dépit des questions qu'elle avait posé là où ils étaient passés.

Reese regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle s'attendait à le trouver dans la cour. "Où est-il" demanda-t-elle.

"Qui ?" cria Adam depuis son cheval.

"Thorin Ecudechêne !" Cria Reese en retour. "Michelle dit qu'il est ici."

"Hum" dit Adam "Je me demande ce qu'il l'a amené ici. Je ne savais pas qu'il savait où nous vivions"

"Ils ne sont pas là pour vous les gars." Dit Michelle "Ils sont en route pour une sorte de quête et cherchaient un refuge. Ils ont été attaqués par des orcs et avaient besoin de repos et de nourriture. Ils sont avec Gandalf. Ils sont 15 en comptant Gandalf et un Hobbit.

"Et bien, c'est la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais aujourd'hui !" s'exclama Reese avec excitation.

Reese commença rapidement à curer les pieds de sa jument et à la brosser. Elle voulait se précipiter, mais son poney méritait une attention particulière après leur longue journée. Adam et Borgia aussi travaillaient vite. Michelle les aida, sachant qu'ils étaient impatients.

Michelle se tourna vers Reese, lui souriant discrètement. "Il est magnifique, Reese" souffla-t-elle "j'ai eu du mal à retenir mes mains quand je l'ai vu. Quels yeux intenses ! Il respire la sensualité." Les deux femmes rirent. "Il a quelque compagnons qui sont très séduisant aussi" ajouta Michelle. "Il y en a deux des plus jeunes qui sont aussi sexy que lui. Et aussi, il y a en un qui porte un chapeau et qui a les yeux les plus gentils que j'ai jamais vus."

"Et bien peut-être seras-tu chanceuse" chuchota Reese, lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Michelle rit en brossant vigoureusement le cheval.

"Où sont-ils ?" demanda Reese quand elles eurent fini leur travail.

"Dans la salle à manger" Dit Michelle en riant. "Ils y sont depuis quatre heures. Ils font une petite fête. Je pense que j'aime les nains. Ils semblent aimer s'amuser."

Reese se dirigea vers la Salle à manger avec Adam et Borgia la suivant de prés. Ils purent entendre le tonnerre des voix d'hommes dans une gouaille tapageuse en approchant de la salle. Reese rit imaginant la scène avant d'entrer. Treize nains et un Hobbit étaient assis à l'une des longues tables, buvant de la bière et riant.

Ils jouaient à un jeu où ils jetaient de la nourriture vers un nain au large ventre et une longue barbe rousse et tressée, et il attrapait la nourriture avec sa bouche. Chaque fois qu'il réussissait, le groupe l'acclamait bruyamment.

Thorin et Gandalf étaient assis à une autre table, plongés dans une conversation. Gandalf semblait vouloir convaincre Thorin de faire quelque chose qui lui déplaisait. Reese rit, se rappelant les expressions maussades et butées de Thorin quand il était contrarié.

Elle se dirigea vers lui en s'exclamant "Que faites-vous ici ?" Thorin se détourna de sa conversation avec Gandalf et son visage se fendit d'un sourire. Il se leva pour venir à sa rencontre et lui serra chaleureusement la main. Elle était contente de le voir, elle aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais ils avaient toujours évité les contacts physiques en public, adoptant le style des Futurians pour se saluer par une poignée de main.

Thorin serra également la main d'Adam et de Borgia. "C'est bon de vous revoir, mec ! "Aboya Adam, tapant dans le dos de Thorin. "J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez foncé dans un tas d'orc !"

"J'ai entendu dire que les elfes vous avez sauvés" ajouta Borgia, souriant quand Thorin grommela à la mention des elfes. Reese, Borgia et Adam entourèrent Thorin, le pressant de questions pour savoir comment il était arrivé au château des Futurians.

Kili et son frère riaient de Bombur qui venait juste de tomber de sa chaise en ratant la saucisse qu'ils avaient essayé de lui lancer dans la bouche. Ils étaient repus, réchauffés et en sécurité, et ils avaient bu une quantité significative de bière. Bien que Kili n'ait jamais rencontré de Futurians avant, il pensait qu'il aimait cette race. Une fois que vous aviez passé l'accueil de leurs archers, ils étaient ce qu'ils semblaient être, amicaux et généreux. Et ça ne gâchait rien qu'il semble y avoir beaucoup plus de femmes que d'homme et que les femmes ne semblent pas avoir besoin de porter beaucoup de vêtements.

Kili et son frère avaient aussi passé beaucoup de temps à admirer les femmes. "Il n'y a rien de mal à prendre un peu de bon temps tant que nous sommes là." Kili avait rit quand Dwalin leur avait lancé un regard noir depuis l'autre côté de la table en surprenant leur conversation.

"N'allez pas vous mettre dans les ennuis" avait-il grogné. "Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir vous protéger de nouveau d'un mari contrarié vous lançant sa massue."

Kili et Fili rirent à ce souvenir." Ahh, mais Dwalin, avais-tu déjà vu une fille comme ça ? Ces yeux, ses lèvres..." Kili devint rêveur, se rappelant de ses lèvres et de ce qu'elles faisaient affectueusement.

"Tous les deux, vous pensez avec vos bites, peu importe le visage de la fille". Cracha Dwalin, faisant rugir de rire Kili et Fili. Kili fit un clin d'œil à la fille qui débarrassait leur table. Il renifla sa chemise, pensant qu'il avait besoin d'un bain s'il voulait poursuivre les servantes.

Kili regarda son oncle, voulant lui demander comment il pouvait faire pour avoir un bain et se figea, sa respiration se bloquant. Il fit une petite femme Futurian traverser la salle. Elle avait de courts cheveux sombres et ébouriffés soulignant des pommettes hautes et de grands yeux sombres. Sa belle bouche s'étirait en un sourire d'excitation. Elle portait un long manteau de cuir brun, une tunique de la même couleur, un corsage de cuir ainsi que des pantalons en cuir eux aussi. Kili ne put s'empêcher de remarquer de quelle façon le cuir serrait de façon sensuelle sa poitrine et ses hanches. Elle portait des hautes bottes de cuir et des étuis contenants des couteaux était serrés sur chacune de ses cuisses. Elle avait un autre poignard glissé dans sa ceinture, et deux autres dans ses bottes. Le temps ralentit alors que Kili la regardait marcher vers eux et s'arrêter en face de son oncle

Kili cligna des yeux en voyant son oncle saluer la femme d'un sourire, secouant sa main et lui souriant chaleureusement, ainsi qu'aux deux hommes qui la suivaient. Les trois nouveaux venus formaient un groupe autour de Thorin, parlant et riant avec lui.

Kili entendit quelqu'un appeler son nom, et ses yeux se concentrèrent sur son frère. Il semblait inquiet du silence de Kili. Kili cligna des yeux avec confusion. Fili regarda ou Kili regardait et se retourna vers son frère en souriant. Il jura et rit, secouant la tête. "Il y a bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu réduit au silence par l'apparence d'une femme."

Kili fut surpris par le grognement d'avertissement de Dwalin de l'autre côté de la table. "Je vous préviens tous les deux" dit-il "Des maris furieux et je vous fais trébucher pour qu'ils puissent vous attraper."

Ils retournèrent à leur jeu avec Bombur alors que Kili regardait Thorin parler avec cette femme. Il se demanda s'ils étaient les gens dont son oncle avait parlé à leur arrivée. Il voyait son oncle parler avec animation avec les nouveaux venus. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son oncle aussi détendu depuis le début de leur quête.

La tablée se calma quand ils virent Thorin s'approcher d'eux, disant aux nouveaux venus "Permettez moi de vous présenter ma compagnie".

S'adressant aux nains, Thorin dit " J'aimerai vous présenter mes amis, Reese Jacobsen, Adam Dow et Borgia Cesare". Les sourcils de Kili s'élevèrent alors que son frère lui souriait, entendant le mot "ami". Il pensait qu'il n'avait jamais entendu Thorin se référer à personne à tant qu'ami.

Thorin guida la femme autour de la table, lui présentant chaque nain. Kili devint douloureusement conscient de l'état de saleté de ses mains et de l'odeur de troll sur ses vêtements. Il regretta qu'ils n'aient pas été à leur chambre pour se baigner au lieu de venir directement dans la salle à manger.

Son oncle présenta Fili, expliquant que Fili était son neveu et son hériter" Oh" s'exclama la femme "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Fili". Le cœur de Fili manqua un battement quand elle lui sourit chaleureusement. Elle semblait vraiment intéressée par lui, donnant envi à Kili de donner un coup de pied à son frère pour qu'il paraisse moins grand et princier. N'importe quoi pour que cette femme ne trouve pas Fili attirant.

"Et ça" continua Thorin "est mon plus jeune neveu, Kili."

Kili s'inclina devant la femme, murmurant "Pour vous servir". Il croisa son regard en se relevant et la regarda incapable de dire un mot. Pendant un bref moment, la femme sembla perturbée, comme si elle était contrariée, et le bras sur son côté se crispa comme si elle avait voulu sortir un de ses couteaux. Kili pensa qu'elle avait dû sentir l'odeur de troll sur lui, se maudissant à nouveau de ne pas avoir prit un bain plus tôt. S'éclaircissant la gorge, il ne dit qu'un seul mot "Troll". Il semblait incapable de dire aucun autre mot, et commença à paniquer quand il réalisa que la première conversation qu'il avait avec cette femme se résumait au seul mot "troll". La femme le regarda surprise, attendant qu'il dise autre chose.

Kili bégaya. Il entendit une voix dans sa tête lui intimant l'ordre de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, de juste commencer à dire des mots. Il commença à penser que rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ne serait pire que le long silence qui était tombé après le mot troll. Sa voix couina quand il dit "Vous sentez le troll".

Thorin regarda Kili comme s'il avait eut deux têtes. En retour, Kili regarda Thorin d'un air suppliant. La femme rit soudain, disant "J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez rencontré un groupe de troll. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous sommes dans le même état. Je sens comme si j'avais été assise sur un cheval pendant trois jours et si j'étais restée dans une auberge sale à Bree, ce qui est exactement ce que nous avons fait en fait. Avant d'apprendre que vous étiez là, tout ce que je voulais était rejoindre ma chambre et prendre un long bain."

Elle commença à rire, mais son rire mourut alors que Kili la regardait sans un mot avec une expression peinée sur le visage, maintenant incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cette exquise créature prenant un bain. Kili vit Fili lever les sourcils et regarder vers Dwalin. Kili regarda son oncle avec désespoir, alors que ce dernier lui lançait un regard noir comme s'il pensait que Kili était la créature la plus stupide sur laquelle il est jamais posé les yeux.

Thorin s'éloigna avec Reese, lui présentant le reste de la compagnie, Kili se rassit sur le banc, respirant profondément alors que Fili le dévisageait, secouant la "Mahal, mon frère."

Dwalin lui sourit d'un air moqueur, " C'était embarrassant. Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Le chat a mangé ta queue ?" La tablée autour d'eux éclata de rire.

"Marrant" grommela Kili. "Vraiment marrant."

* * *

**Note de l'auteure :**

Dwalin me tue, mais je n'arrive pas transférer cet humour dans mon histoire. J'ai travaillé sur sa dernière ligne pendant deux jours, mais je n'arrive pas à le rendre aussi drôle que ce que j'avais imaginé. Tant pis.


	7. Chapter 7

Reese resta silencieuse alors que Thorin la reconduisait à la table où Gandalf était assis. Elle était préoccupée, et n'entendit pas la conversation autour d'elle alors que Gandalf demandait comment Thorin était devenu ami avec trois Futurians et que Thorin expliquait qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés lors de leurs fréquents voyages à Exetor, restant souvent dans la même auberge.

Reese se sentait comme si elle menait une lutte interne. Quand elle avait rencontré le plus jeune des nains, elle s'était sentie comme frappée par la lumière. Il était l'un des hommes les plus séduisant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré avec ses yeux sombres qui lui donnaient l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'y perdre. Son regard sur son visage lui avait fait l'impression d'être aussi tendre que de beaux baiser papillonnant. Elle aurait voulu rester et regarder son doux visage pendant des heures et avait dû résister à la tentation de le toucher. Elle avait dû contracter ses bras le long de ses flancs.

Pour reprendre une contenance, elle s'était rapidement forcée à réengager la conversation, essayant de faire une blague, qui n'avait pas fait rire le jeune prince. Il semblait bizarre en la regardant, disant "vous sentez le troll". Elle avait d'abord craint qu'il ait senti sur elle l'odeur de son propre trajet de là où il se tenait et en avait été mortifiée, avant de réaliser qu'il devait faire allusion à la récente rencontre de la compagnie avec les trolls. Elle pensa qu'il était fatigué et ivre et qu'il avait du mal à se forcer à faire la discussion à une étrangère. Elle avait essayé d'adoucir les évènements en faisant une blague à propos de sa propre odeur, ce qu'elle regrettait maintenant puisque ça avait attiré l'attention sur combien elle se sentait dégoutante.

Reese gémit involontairement. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela lui arriver. Elle s'était jurée qu'elle ne tomberait plus jamais amoureuse, ne se mettant jamais en danger que ça lui arrive. Maintenant, en une poignée de secondes, il semblait que tout ait changé.

"Reese" elle entendit Adam l'appeller. "La Terre à Reese !"

Reese releva soudain les yeux, perdant le fil de ses pensées. "Quoi ?" Demanda-t-elle, regardant autour de la table. Tous les hommes la regardaient attendant quelque chose, et elle réalisa que quelqu'un avait dû lui poser une question. "Heu, désolée tout le monde. Je dois être plus fatiguée que ce que je pensais" Elle sourit, sentant le regard de Thorin sur son visage.

"Oui, nous sommes tous passablement exténué" acquiesça Gandalf. "Je pense qu''il est temps que nous retrouvions nos lits." Dit-il en hochant la tête à la tablée pendant qu'il parlait. Reese se tourna pour voir que la plupart des nains avaient commencé à somnoler, les joues dans les mains. Reese évita de regarder le plus jeune des nains.

À la place, elle hocha la tête, disant "Que diriez-vous si je vous montrais vos quartiers ?". Elle se leva de la table, et la compagnie la suivi. Alors qu'elle se levait, Thorin captura ses yeux et lui lança un regard interrogateur. Elle secoua la tête. Il regarda Kili par-dessus la table, qui semblait être encore sous le choc. Soudain, un regard de compréhension apparu sur son visage. Il leva les sourcils, ramenant son regard sur Reese et fit un geste du menton en direction de Kili. Reese se renfrogna et se détourna brutalement, mais pas avant d'avoir eu le temps de surprendre le regard amusé sur le visage de Thorin.

Reese les conduisit hors de la salle à manger, elle parla brièvement à l'intendant, qui lui dit que les chambres de l'aile ouest avaient été dédiées aux nains. "Malheureusement, c'est trop tard pour demander un bain dans vos chambres, mais peut être souhaiterez-vous utiliser la salle de bains."

La plupart des nains se contentèrent de marmonnements endormis, mais Fili prit la parole, disant qu'un bain avant de d'aller se coucher ne le dérangerait pas.

Reese leur montra d'abord leurs chambres. Thorin, Bofur, Dwalin, Balin, Fili, Kili, et Bilbo la suivirent vers la salle de bains. Elle les conduisit le long d'un couloir descendant en pente douce, s'arrêtant devant une porte en bois. "Pourrez-vous retrouver votre chemin ?" Demanda-t-elle, regardant Thorin. "Oui, les nains se perdent rarement". Il lui fit un clin d'œil en disant cela, et elle le regarda avec colère. Elle savait qu'il la taquinait par rapport à sa réaction envers Kili.

Ils entrèrent dans une pièce chaude. Alors que le reste du château était construit en pierre, cette pièce était construite en bois. "C'est une piscine géothermique, l'eau est acheminée par cette fontaine pour créer un bain." Expliqua Reese alors que les nains hochaient la tête. La pièce contenait une large piscine de pierre et une épaisse buée se dégageait de l'eau. La buée se mêlait au bois pour créer une apaisante odeur de terre. Il y avait des fenêtres sur les murs autour de la salle, et bien qu'il fasse sombre, dans la journée, elles devaient offrir une très belle vue sur la vallée. Une fontaine était placée à une des extrémités de la piscine et déversait un torrent d'eau chaude. Sur les bords de la piscine, de petits canaux étaient creusés dans le sol de pierre et couraient vers les murs, permettant à l'excédent d'eau qui s'échappaient de la piscine de rejoindre la vallée. Plusieurs torches étaient placées autour de la pièce, baignant le bain d'une chaude lumière.

Un panneau de bois était appuyé contre le mur. Reese expliqua que l'écran pouvait être utilisé pour diviser la pièce si les utilisateurs voulaient un peu d'intimité, comme quand des hommes et des femmes utilisaient la pièce en même temps. "J'espère que vous trouverez tout ce dont vous aurez besoin" sourit-elle. "Servez-vous en serviettes, peignoirs, et savons" elle désigna les murs ou ses articles était stockés en abondance. "Bien sur si vous avez besoin que vos vêtements soient nettoyés, laissez les dans votre chambre le matin. Je pense que l'intendant vous en fournira de nouveau pour votre séjour. Vous pouvez prendre votre petit-déjeuner quelle que soit l'heure de votre réveil. Faites comme chez vous... Nos sommes si heureux de vous accueillir" sourit-elle, évitant de regarder le nain au yeux sombres et faignant de ne pas voir l'expression amusée de Thorin. "Bonne soirée."

Les nains lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit également, s'inclinant légèrement alors qu'elle quittait la pièce.

"Au nom de Mahal, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas avec toi ?" Demanda Fili à Kili quand la porte se referma derrière Reese. Les nains commencèrent à se dévêtir, pendant que Bilbo traversait la pièce pour prendre le panneau privatif pour retirer ses vêtements.

"Est-ce que tu es malade ? Demanda Fili à Kili, soudain inquiet.

"Il n'est pas malade" répondit simplement Thorin. "Il est amoureux". Fili regarda son oncle alors que Kili évitait de regarder son frère en passant sa tunique par-dessus sa tête.

"Amoureux ?" Demanda Fili en riant.

"Depuis le moment où il a posé les yeux sur Dame Reese, je parie" dit Bofur. Thorin hocha la tête.

Kili jura avant de sauter dans la piscine, ignorant leurs rires moqueurs derrière lui.

"De Dame Reese" demanda Bilbo, les rejoignant dans la piscine. "L'aviez-vous déjà rencontrée ?"

Kili secoua la tête, posant sa main sur ses yeux comme s'ils le faisaient souffrir.

"Nous parlons d'une femme humaine que Kili a connue une trentaine de minutes et à qui il a à peine parlé ? Demanda Fili incrédule. "Laisse-moi corriger. Il lui a brièvement parlé, et dit la chose la plus stupide qu'un nain n'ait jamais dite à quelqu'un d'autre." Rit Dwalin derrière eux.

"Ça peut arriver rapidement pour les nains" Dit Balin alors que les nains les plus âgés hochaient la tête. "Un jour, nous rencontrons celle que Mahal a désignée pour nous, et les choses ne sont plus jamais les mêmes".

Kili grogna dans ses mains. Fili le dévisagea avant de dire "Et bien, je suppose que je devrais te féliciter, mon frère, bien que je ne voie pas ce que tu vas bien pouvoir faire. Le moment est mal choisi, et elle est d'une race complétement différente.

Le groupe hocha la tête, grognant avec sympathie.

"Thorin, Comment as-tu connu les Futurians" demanda soudain Fili.

Kili releva la tête. Il avait oublié qu'il avait voulu demander à son oncle comment il était devenu aussi proche de Reese et de ses compagnons.

Thorin leva les sourcils, regardant Kili. "Et bien, je ne suis pas familier de tous les Futurians. J'ai rencontré Reese, Adame et Borgia il y a six quand je travaillais à la forge d'Exetor. Nous avons fait affaire ensemble, et ils sont descendus dans la même auberge que moi, alors nous dinions souvent ensemble. Je suppose que nous sommes devenus bons amis au fil des ans.

"Six ans ?" Je ne peux pas croire que vous ne nous ayez jamais parlés d'eux" s'exclama Fili. "Je ne savais pas que vous aviez des amis de la race des hommes !"

Thorin grimaça. "Je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à en dire. Nous appréciions la compagnie les eux des autres, et il semble que nous ayons pas mal de points communs. Je pense que vous vous en rendrez compte au cours de notre séjour. Si le reste des Futurian est comme ces trois-là, alors, ils ressemblent aux nains par bien des côtés. Ne vous laissez pas abuser par leur race. Ils sont très différents des hommes natifs de la Terre du Milieu.

"J'ai vu" dit Bilbon depuis son coin, surprenant les autres par son intervention. "Il n'y a qu'à regarder comment les femmes s'habillent" les nains murmurèrent leur assentiment.

"Où ne s'habille pas" ajouta Bofur avec un éclat de rire.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je ne parlerais pas des amis de Thorin de cette manière" ajouta Bilbon anxieusement

Kili releva brusquement la tête, un air de compréhension sur son visage. "Amis. Mon oncle, vous n'avez aucune amie femme." Thorin sembla embarrassé, réalisant où Kili voulait en venir." Vous avez couché avec elle" s'exclama Kili.

Les nains et le hobbit regardèrent Thorin, qui semblait plutôt mal à l'aise. "Oui, c'est vrai" commença-t-il "Mais Kili, il y a des années la dernière fois où nous avons couché ensemble".

"La dernière fois que vous avez couché ensemble ? Combien de temps avez-vous été avec elle ?" Demanda Kili, l'horreur se peignant sur son visage. "Quelle est la nature de votre relation avec elle ? Est-ce que vous la courtisez ?"

Thorin regarda Kili. "Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, Kili. Nous avions juste un arrangement. Juste deux âmes trouvant du réconfort pour une nuit." Kili regardait son oncle bouche bée.

Les nains du groupe ricanèrent. "Quel est le problème, Kili ?" Demanda son frère. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous n'avions jamais partager une femme avec notre oncle avant."

Bilbo haleta "Partager des femmes ? Vous partagez les femmes ?"

"Oui, les nains le font tout le temps" dit gaiment Bofur, faisant un clin d'œil à Bilbo. "Nous n'en avons pas assez pour tout le monde, alors, des fois, nous devons être beaux joueurs et partager." Bilbon resta sans voix à cette idée.

"Ce n'est pas la question" marmonna Kili dans ses mains." Je ne vais pas poursuivre une femme liée à mon oncle."

"Kili, elle te dira elle même qu'elle n'est pas liée à moi, ou à aucun autre homme de toute manière" rit Thorin. "Elle s'est assurée que je comprenne bien que n'avions aucune obligation l'un envers l'autre. Elle a été mariée autrefois, et elle m'a indiqué clairement qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de ce genre de relation."

Dwalin renifla. "De mieux en mieux. Laisser Kili tomber amoureux d'une femme indisponible, d'une obscure race, une demi-heure après l'avoir rencontrée au beau milieu d'une quête pour traverser tout le pays et reprendre notre montagne à un dragon cracheur de feu qui nous tuera peut-être tous. Tu ne pouvais pas faire mieux !" Les autres nains s'esclaffèrent, alors que Fili regardait avec sympathie Kili qui semblait parfaitement conscient de l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Kili jura à nouveau, posant sa tête sur le rebord de la piscine et regardant le plafond.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à son mari ?" Demanda Fili.

Thorin fit une pause. "Il est mort il y a longtemps. Je ne vous raconterai pas toute l'histoire. C'est à elle de le faire. Mais son cœur a été brisé à sa mort et elle jure qu'elle ne tombera plus jamais amoureuse."

Les nains et le Hobbit murmurèrent tristement. Kili semblait dévasté. Thorin savait qu'il pensait qu'il n'avait aucune chance que Reese l'aime, mais Thorin suspectait que Kili n'était pas le seul à avoir été frappé de façon inattendue par l'amour ce soir. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas sûr de devoir donner de l'espoir à Kili. Reese était compliquée, et il ne voulait pas voir son neveu souffrir inutilement en lui donnant des espoirs qui pourraient être anéantis par cette femme au caractère bien trempé.

"Kili, je n'ai pas de prétention envers elle. Nous ne nous sommes pas revus depuis plus d'un an, et je n'ai pas l'intention de renouer cette relation."

Kili regarda son oncle un long moment avant de hocher laconiquement la tête.

Fili et Kili restèrent dans le bain longtemps après que les autres nains et Bilbon aient regagné leurs chambres. Ils espéraient que leur oncle retrouverait son chemin. Il avait la mauvaise habitude de se perdre facilement, malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Reese. Ils avaient clairement marqué sa porte, et espéraient qu'il la trouverait. Normalement, ils l'auraient suivi, mais Kili avait besoin d'un peu de temps en la compagnie réconfortante de son grand frère. Fili avait toujours veillé sur Kili, l'avait protégé.

"Kee" demanda Fili, semblant inquiet. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

Kili le regarda, hochant les épaules.

"Est-ce que c'est vrai, ce que Thorin a dit, que tu es amoureux de cette femme ?" Demanda Fili.

Kili secoua la tête. "Je ne l'explique pas, mon frère. À la minute où je l'ai vue, j'ai eut l'impression que tout dans ma vie était différent". Fili le dévisagea. "Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre que d'être près d'elle, de l'impressionner, de faire qu'elle ait envie de moi. J'ai dû combattre une irresistible envie de te réduire en miette juste parce que tu lui parlais.

Fili rit. "Mais tu ne la connais même pas !" s'exlama-t-il

Kili secoua la tête. "Et maintenant, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir connue toute ma vie, de l'avoir cherchée."

Fili continua de le regarder silencieusement, bras croisés. Puis, il sourit. "C'est pour ça que tu t'es comporté si bizarrement quand tu lui as parlé."

Kili secoua la tête, gémissant. "Je me suis comporté comme un parfait crétin !"

Fili hocha la tête en riant. "C'était pas ton meilleur jour. J'ai pensé qu'à la manière dont tu parlais des trolls, tu essayais d'en imiter un, mais ça semblait encore plus stupide que ce qu'un troll pourrait être.

Kili frappa son frère qui l'esquiva en riant.

Kili grogna, posant sa tête dans ses mains à nouveau. Fili le regarda avec sympathie. "Alors, que vas-tu faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas" dit Kili "Je me sent comme si j'avais été matraqué par un marteau de guerre. C'est atroce. Tu as entendu ce que notre oncle a dit à propos de son désir de rester seule, et tu l'a dit toi-même le moment est très mal choisi, et elle est d'un autre race. Comment les choses peuvent-elles changer si vite. Un moment, nous parlions tous les deux de trouver une jeune fille pour nos lits, et le moment d'après, je me sens comme..." Il s'arrêta.

Kili regarda le ciel nocturne à travers la fenêtre. "Tu penses qu'elle pourrait m'aimer ?"

"Je ne sais pas comment une femme, excepté notre mère, pourrait t'aimer Kili" plaisanta Fili, gagnant un grognement ennuyé de la part de son frère. "Elle pourrait peut-être être convaincue. Tu as peut-être juste besoin de te détendre. Si ce que notre oncle a dit sur son passé est vrai, alors, ne te précipite pas. Laisse-lui le temps de te voir tel que tu es. Je doute qu'elle ne te trouve pas séduisant. Tu n'as jamais eu de soucis par le passé."

Kili grogna en se levant de l'eau, attrapant un peignoir et ramassant ses vêtements, qui sentait effectivement très mauvais. "Allons-y" dit-il "J'ai besoin de marcher un peu pour m'éclaircir les idées."

Fili hocha la tête en le suivant.


	8. Chapter 8

Réponse aux SCF (Sans compte fixe)

**amelie mallette : **Merci pour ta review ! Je poste un nouveau chapitre par semaine, en principe le samedi. Et pour savoir si Reese va se joindre à la compagnie... et bien, il faudra continuer à lire cette histoire XD. Mais d'ici le départ de la compagnie, il va encore se passer beaucoup de choses intéressantes.

* * *

Reese se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit, gémissant. Elle se retourna sur le dos et resta immobile, regardant intensément le plafond.

"Merde" murmura-t-elle

Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un état second.

Elle pensait être à l'abri que ça lui arrive à nouveau, mais au moment où elle avait croisé le regard de Kili, elle avait su qu'elle était tout sauf en sécurité.

Reese tenta d'ignorer le battement dans sa poitrine quand elle pensa à Kili. Une seconde, quand elle l'avait rencontrée, elle avait eu l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait autour d'elle. Elle savait qu'il avait relevé sa maladresse, même si les autres ne l'avaient pas remarqué. Il semblait mal à l'aise, et elle avait été mortifiée de se demander ce qu'il avait pensé d'elle.

Il était le plus bel homme qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Elle avait eu la sensation qu'elle allait se noyer dans ses yeux. Ils étaient bruns sombre, presque noirs, et comme deux profonds bassins dans lesquels elle aurait pu s'enfoncer, s'y perdant pour toujours. Elle avait ressenti l'irrésistible envie de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés, pour le tirer vers elle et l'embrasser. Et sa voix quand il l'avait salué. Sa voix était comme du velours, glissant autour d'elle de façon hypnotique. Elle souhaita qu'il ait parlé plus pour entendre la belle et profonde mélodie de sa voix.

Elle avait déjà ressenti ça une fois, avant, quand elle avait rencontré Scott. Son cœur fit une embardée à la pensée de son défunt époux. Elle était tombée raide dingue à la minute où elle l'avait vue. Elle pensait que l'amour au premier regard était une excuse pour justifier le désir, mais elle avait su qu'elle épouserait Scott à la minute où elle l'avait rencontré. Elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre à ce moment-là, mais à la fin de la journée, elle avait appelé son petit ami et lui avait dit que c'était fini. Elle n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi impulsif de toute sa vie. Elle et Scott s'étaient mariés le mois suivant, et elle n'avait jamais regardé en arrière.

Une chose dont Reese était certaine, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas épouser Kili le nain, même s'il voulait l'épouser, ce qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer. Elle se sentit rassurée par la pensée qu'il n'allait pas la poursuivre.

Il avait toujours était clair pour elle qu'elle n'était pas intéressée de tomber amoureuse, se marier et avoir à nouveau des enfants. C'était trop risqué. Elle avait difficilement survécu à la perte de sa famille, 16 ans plus tôt. Quand elle était venue en Terre du Milieu, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était la fin de sa propre vie. Elle ne voyait pas d'intérêt à continuer. Elle avait tout perdu et se trouvait balancée dans un monde complètement étranger.

Avec le temps, elle s'était construit une nouvelle vie en Terre du Milieu, trouvant finalement de la joie dans les gens qui l'entouraient, trouvant un but à aider les siens dans se monde étrange. Elle n'était plus seul non plus. Tous les Futurians de la Terre du milieu avaient souffert d'une immense perte. Aucun d'eux n'avait demandé à venir ici, et ils avaient tous perdus quelque chose quand ils y avaient été transportés. Certains avaient leur famille avec eux, mais avaient perdu autre chose. Les autres avaient été séparés de leurs familles et sans espoir de retour, ils avaient sombré dans de profonde dépression quand ils avaient réalisé qu'ils ne pourraient pas rejoindre leurs enfants, leurs épouses et leurs parents qui ne comprenaient pas où était passé ce lui qu'ils aimaient. Une chose que Reese n'avait pas cherchée était un retour. Elle n'avait plus de vie là-bas. Peut-être cela avait-il rendu son adaptation plus facile, elle était plus disposée à s'aventurer dans le monde pour en apprendre plus sur son nouveau foyer.

Elle avait appris à rejeter l'amour aussi, ne s'autorisant pas à le ressentir à nouveau. Elle pouvait y arriver à nouveau. Elle n'avait qu'à l'étouffer dans l'œuf avant qu'il ne soit hors de contrôle. Les nais ne resterait pas longtemps, probablement juste quelques jours, et pendant ce temps, elle pouvait facilement garder ses sentiments sous contrôle. "Pas de problème" dit-elle à la chambre vide.

Reese se tourna sur le côté et mâchouilla pensivement sa lèvre. Une chose qu'elle avait à décider était de comment réagir envers Thorin durant sa visite. Elle savait que Thorin était conscient de son attirance pour Kili, il l'avait taquiné pendant leur conversation silencieuse dans la salle à manger. Elle se fichait qu'il sache. Elle était parfaitement à l'aise avec leur relation. Ils n'avaient pas de droits l'un sur l'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était embarrassée que ça se soit produit avec un membre de sa famille.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer sa relation avec Thorin. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis plus d'un an, et Reese avait senti qu'il y avait quelque chose de différente chez lui. Elle n'était pas sure qu'il soit encore intéressé. Même s'il l'avait accueillie avec un vraiment chaleureusement, il semblait préoccupé. Il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre. Il semblait plus vieux, plu fort et plus... royal. Cette quête avait déjà commencé à le changer, et elle réalisa qu'ils avaient pris des directions différentes. Ils n'avaient plus besoin l'un de l'autre maintenant.

Reese ne savait pas si elle voulait continuer à avoir les mêmes relations avec lui ici. À part Michelle, Borgia, et Adam qui connaissait sa vie hors des murs du château, elle avait toujours pris soin de la séparer de sa vie de Futurian. Comme elle l'avait dit à Thorin, elle ne cherchait que du sexe, un relâchement physique, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas de quelqu'un de sa communauté. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à gérer les ragots et les attentes. Elle ne voulait pas que ces complications affectent sa relation avec Thorin.

Il était hors de question qu'elle perde le contrôle maintenant, que se soit parce que les gens apprendraient pour Thorin ou en laissant son petit béguin pour Kili lui causer des ennuis. Elle n'avait qu'à traverser tout ça et les choses reviendraient à la normale. Ce n'était pas si compliqué ?

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Reese s'obligea à se calmer. S'essayant sur son lit, son cou se plia et elle attrapa un effluve de sa propre odeur. Elle sentait encore terriblement mauvais. Elle avait besoin d'un bain. Elle grimaça en réalisant qu'il était hors de question qu'elle aille se baigner alors que les nains y étaient, surtout Kili. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était d'être nue dans un bassin d'eau chaude avec lui. Un frisson parcourut son corps quand elle imagina Kili, nu dans un bain, ses larges épaules parsemées de gouttes d'eau. Elle eut l'eau à la bouche en s'imaginant en train de cueillir ces gouttes avec sa langue.

"Merde" Grogna-t-elle. Non, elle allait devoir attendre. Sa chambre était sur le chemin de retour pour les nains, alors, elle les entendrait. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle s'endorme, son esprit était trop occupé en dépit de son épuisement. Elle s'installa dans son fauteuil, et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende les nains passer dans le couloir.


	9. Chapter 9

Reese était dans la cuisine en chemise de nuit et robe de chambre, faisant chauffer du lait sur le poêle. Après son bain, elle s'était sentie encore plus éveillée et s'était dirigée vers la cuisine. Elle surveillait le lait d'un air absent, frottant son cou endolori quand elle entendit un bruit dans la salle à manger. Pensant que ça devait être Michèle, que Reese rencontrait souvent à cette heure de la nuit, elle sourit et se dirigea silencieusement vers le côté de la porte de la cuisine. La porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Reese jaillit de sa cachette en criant "Danger".

Son sourire se transforma en une grimace de terreur quand elle fut saisie par une paire de bras puissants, poussée en arrière, et atterrit sur le dos avec un grognement, une forte main lui couvrit la bouche. Elle paniqua quand elle réalisa qu'elle était en infériorité numérique face aux deux hommes qui étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'elle. Elle commença à lutter, donnant des coups de pied et de poings et griffant. Elle entendit une de ses assaillants grogner quand un de ses coups de pied rencontra quelque chose de mou. Maintenant, une seule personne la tenait. Elle réussit à lever un de ses bras et l'abaissa violemment sur le bras de l'homme, le forçant à relâcher son emprise sur sa bouche. Elle était sur le point de crier quand elle vit que la personne qui la tenait était Kili, qui semblait aussi choqué qu'elle par la situation.

Reese leva les yeux vers Kili, ils respiraient tous les deux forts de leur lutte, et soudain, elle réalisa à quel point elle était dévêtue. Sa robe de chambre s'était défaite et le décolleté de sa chemise de nuit descendait dangereusement mas, la fin tissu s'étant serré autour de son corps, avec l'ourlet enroulé autour de ses hanches. Regardant Kil, elle réalisa qu'il n'était pas guère mieux. Il portait un des peignoirs de la salle de bains, qui s'était ouvert sur sa poitrine pendant la lutte, révélant qu'il était nu en dessous. Reese entrevit une poitrine musclée avant de détourner le regard et elle remettait un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue quand elle remarqua Fili, à ses pieds, qui semblait souffrir.

"Oh, mon dieu ! Ça va ?"

Fili hocha la tête silencieusement, secouant sa main comme pour dire "J'ai juste besoin d'un instant".

"Où est-ce que j'ai... ?" Reese s'interrompit, réalisant qu'elle lui avait donné un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe. "Merde, je suis tellement désolée !"

Fili grogna et secoua la tête, se tournant et s'essayant sur le sol de la cuisine, lui tournant le dos et prenant plusieurs profondes inspirations.

"Au nom de Mahal qu'étiez-vous en train de faire" demanda Kili, refermant son peignoir et s'appuyant contre le mur, la regardant comme s'il la pensait folle. "Est-ce comme ça que les Futurians se saluent la nuit ?"

Finissant de rajuster ses vêtements, Reese se releva tant bien que mal. "Je pensai que vous étiez Michèle ! On se rencontre souvent dans la cuisine quand on a du mal à dormir. Je voulais juste lui faire une blague." Reese grimaça d'un air d'excuse, regardant Fili qui avait la tête entre les genoux.

Kili la dévisagea. "Je peux comprendre pourquoi certains ont du mal à dormir avec une terreur telle que vous rodant dans les couloirs."

Reese fronça les sourcils, essayant de penser à ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour s'excuser auprès de leurs invités, quand elle vit les lèvres de Kili se courber.

Elle réalisa qu'il trouvait la situation drôle. En dépit de sa mortification, elle se sentit elle même sourire et commença à rire. Kili l'accompagna, son rire chaud coulant autour d'elle, la submergeant. Avant longtemps, Kili et Reese redoublèrent de rire devant la situation absurde dans laquelle ils s'étaient mis.

"Je suis ravi de voir que vous pouvez rire dans de telles circonstances" réussit à haleter Fili. "En attendant, je me demande si je serais capable de remplir mon devoir de continuer la ligner de Durin", Ce fut trop pour Kili et Reese, qui hululèrent, Reese pleurant de rire alors que Kili se tapait sur les genoux.

Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre. Reese s'appuya contre le comptoir, essayant de calmer Kili. "Shh, on va réveiller tout le château."

"Vous auriez dû y penser avant de nous crier dessus quand nous sommes entrés dans la cuisine" dit Fili qui avait retrouvé ses facultés pour parler. Son commentaire fit à nouveau exploser Reese et Kili alors que Kili tapait dans le dos de son frère avant enthousiasme.

"Oh mon dieu" haleta Reese, agrippant le haut du comptoir et se forçant à prendre quelque profondes respirations pour se calmer. Finalement, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur en disant "Ok, ça suffit" comme si cet ordre pouvait suffire à la calmer.

Elle regarda Kili, dont les yeux bruns pétillaient. "Je ne peux même pas vous regarder" dit-elle, se détournant "Vous rendez les choses pires".

Reese retourna à sa casserole. Kili alla aider son frère à se relever. "Qu'est-ce que vous faites" demanda Kili, amenant des chaises de la salle à manger dans la cuisine pour que lui et Kili puissent s'asseoir au comptoir où elle travaillait. Reese réalisa que Kili était un peu plus bavard que lors de leur première rencontre. Elle se recula quand elle sentit réagir au timbre de sa voix.

"Juste du lait chaud pour m'aider à dormir" répondit-elle. Levant les yeux vers yeux. "Vous devez avoir faim. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ?"

Fili se percha prestement sur le bord de son siège, et Reese dut se mordre la lèvre pour contenir un éclat de rire. Elle se sentait mal de la douleur qu'elle lui avait causée, mais la situation était tellement ridicule qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire.

"Oui, nous n'avions pas sommeil et sommes descendus pour voir ce que nous pouvions trouver." Répondit Kili.

"Je peux vous aider pour ça" sourit Reese. "Il y a quelque chose en particulier qui vous plairait ?"

Kili la regarda, son regard soudain avide. Reese se sentit rougir avant que Fili réponde. "Merci. Ce que vous avez sous la main sera bien."

Reese s'éclaircit la gorge, essayant de chasser sa réaction au regard de Kili. "Hummm, je pense que je sais ce qu'il vous faut. C'est ce que je me prépare toujours quand j'ai faim en pleine nuit. Je vais vous faire ça aussi." Dit-elle, désignant le lait qu'elle avait réchauffé pour elle.

Reese s'affaira autour de la cuisine, nouant fermement sa robe qui n'arrêtait pas de s'ouvrir. Elle attrapa des pots et des contenants des placards, sortit du fromage et du lait de la boite à glace. Elle était contente d'être distraite de Kili. Elle trouvait sa présence dans la cuisine plus intoxicante que quand elle l'avait rencontré dans la salle à manger. Elle se demanda combien de temps elle allait devoir tolérer son désir pour lui avant de pouvoir retourner à sa vie normale.

Maintenant que la confusion de la rencontre avec Reese dans la cuisine était passée, Kili ressentait un certain inconfort s'emparer de lui. Bien que leur rire avait sensiblement calmé ses nerfs, maintenant qu'ils étaient plus calmes le souvenir de la sensation de sa peau sous ses mains, le parfum de ses cheveux alors que Fili et lui luttait avec elle sur le sol, et l'image de sa fine chemise de nuit enroulée étroitement autour de son corps envahissait sa mémoire. Il sentit une lente douleur grandir en lui, et il se força à déglutir. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de se sentir nerveux fasse à une jeune fille. C'était une blague dans la compagnie que lui et Fili faisaient du sport en chambre. Rares étaient les femmes capables de résister à leurs charmes.

Une fois que trois pots mijotèrent sur le poêle, Reese rejoignit les nains et se percha sur le comptoir. "Alors, combien de temps pensez-vous être capable de rester avec nous" Reese formula sa question comme une invitation, essayant de ne pas révéler son désir que leur séjour soit le plus court possible.

Kili haussa les épaules et regarda son frère.

"Ça dépend d'oncle Thorin" commença Fili. "Je crois que Gandalf essaie de le convaincre d'aller à Fontcombe pour rencontre le Seigneur Elrond à propos de notre quête."

Kili renifla et roula des yeux. "Je souhaite bonne chance à Gandalf". Il regarda Reese. "Notre oncle n'aime pas les elfes" expliqua-t-il.

Reese hocha la tête en souriant, se rappelant les récriminations passées de Thorin. "Et bien, Fontcombe n'est qu'à un jour de cheval d'ici, alors, il peut le faire rapidement s'il veut."

"Vous faites souvent le voyage pour voir les elfes ?" demanda Fili.

Reese acquiesça. "Une de mes responsabilités dans cette communauté est de voyager dans la Terre du Milieu pour marchander et construire des relations avec les autres races. Les Futurians ont toujours eu de bonnes relations avec les elfes. De ce que j'en ai compris quand nous sommes arrivés pour la première fois en Terre du Milieu ils ont étés secourables pour l'établissement de notre communauté, spécialement après que nous ayons rompu le contact avec la race des hommes."

Fili hocha la tête. "J'en connais vraiment peu sur les Futurians, en fait. Vous ne vous entendez pas avec les autres hommes ?"

"Humm, et bien, ce n'est pas qu'on ne s'entend pas" dit Reese en haussant les épaules. "C'est juste que nous ne cohabitons pas bien. Quand les Futurians originels sont arrivés, les sorciers qui les ont découverts leur ont suggéré de se joindre à ces communautés. Mais, ce fut un désastre... pour nous. Nos coutumes, la façon dont nous faisons les choses, tout était différent là d'où nous venons. Nous étions reconnaissants d'avoir un endroit sûr pour nous établir, mais après trente ans, nous étions assez nombreux pour construire notre propre communauté. Nous avons déménagé dans cette vallée et avec l'aide des elfes, avons commencé à construire ce château. C'était il y a environ 270 ans.

Fili hocha la tête, regardant son frère, qui semblait très calme maintenant. "Quel genre de coutumes avez-vous qui vous rendes si différent de la race des hommes.

Reese sourit. "Par où commencer ? Et bien, en plus de nos habitudes d'hygiène et de santé, le plus gros problème était pour les femmes. À la période dont nous venons dans le futur, les femmes sont traitées avec plus d'équité que ne le sont les femmes de la plus part des races ici. Les femmes Futurian trouvaient vraiment difficile de s'adapter à la soumission qu'on attendait d'elle ici, et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse y faire. Elles devaient porter de longues robes et on attendait d'elle rien d'autre que de servir les hommes et d'élever les enfants. Nous ne pouvions pas avoir de profession ou de travail. Là d'où nous venons, les femmes ont beaucoup plus de possibilités. Elles sont souvent très instruites, peuvent porter ce qu'elles veulent, et nous n'avons pas d'obligations de nous marier ou d'avoir des enfant pour survivre dans le monde". Elle s'interrompit pour réfléchir. "Je n'ose imaginer ce que ça a dû être pour les premières femmes Futurians arrivées ici d'avoir à gérer ça pendant trente ans. Je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu le faire, vivre comme un animal en cage.

Kili la regarda un instant avant de baisser les yeux, faisant semblant de se gratter la tête pour attraper le regard de Fili. Reese les regarda. "Vous devez avoir faim !" Elle se leva et fini de préparer le plat qu'elle cuisinait. Elle posa deux assiettes pleines devant les nains. "Ça" expliqua-t-elle "est un plat très populaire dans une grande partie du monde d'où je viens, mais je n'en ai pas encore trouvé ici. C'est à base de ce qu'on appelle "pâte", qui est un mélange d'œufs et de farine. Vous les faites bouillir et ajoutez du fromage et du lait et des épices."

Les nains reniflèrent l'arôme qui montait de leurs assiettes et attaquèrent leur nourriture, grogna d'appréciation à la première bouchée. Reese, qui avait semblé nerveuse, sourit de leur appréciation.

Kili la regarda. "C'est délicieux, merci." Elle lui sourit, son estomac fit une embardée quand ses intenses yeux bruns percèrent les siens. Elle se demanda soudain si ça avait été une bonne idée de cuisiner pour les nains. C'était quelque chose de domestique et intime, ce qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'être pendant leur visite.

Fili s'interrompit également. "Vous avez dit que les femmes s'habillaient différemment ici que là d'où vous venez. Nous n'avons pu nous empêcher de remarquer comment les femmes s'habillaient ici. C'est souvent revenu dans la conversation en fait."

Reese rit soudain. "Je peux imaginer que ça à du être un choc". Elle sourit "Nous ne portons définitivement pas autant de vêtements que les autres femmes que j'ai rencontrées en Terre du Milieu, mais il me reste encore à rencontrer une femme nain." Ils rirent avec elle alors qu'elle continuait. "Tout comme les femmes sont traitées avec plus d'égalités dans le futur, nous n'avons pas besoin de couvrir nos corps ou de porter des robes juste parce que nous sommes des femmes. Les femmes ont plus de libertés pour s'exprimer, pour être fière de leur corps, parce que nous sommes les seules propriétaires de nos corps. Nos maris, ou père ou frère ne sont pas responsables de nous. Nous avons le droit de faire ce que nous voulons. Quand la porte est refermée, nous apprécions le confort de vêtements moins lourds. C'est le symbole de notre liberté. Il y a des parties du monde d'où je viens où les femmes doivent être entièrement couvertes, même leur visage, et la punition pour ne pas le faire sont particulièrement sévères. En fait, la manière dont nous nous habillons ici est le reflet de notre fierté d'être libre. Et j'imagine que nous aimons aussi montrer un peu... "ajouta-t-elle, avant de s'interrompre en rougissant

"Oui" dit Fili. "Et bien si s'était le but, ça n'a pas été désagréable pour notre compagnie, bien que le Hobbit ait failli s'évanouir." Et ils rirent tous à se souvenir.

"Les hobbits semblent avoir plus de mal avec nos vêtements" sourit-elle. "Quand je vais dans d'autres communautés, même si je ne porte pas de robes, je fais l'effort de me couvrir plus que quand je suis ici."

Kili hocha la tête, se rappelant ce qu'elle portait lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois. Il la regarda. "J'ai vu que vous portiez plusieurs armes lors de notre première rencontre. Etes-vous une bonne combattante ?"

Elle s'interrompit pour réfléchir. "Humm, je ne pourrais dire moi-même. Quand je suis arrivée, j'ai décidé que si je voulais sortir dans ce monde, je devais être capable de me défendre toute seule. Quelques autres Futurians étaient bien entraînés au combat, et ils m'ont proposé de m'apprendre ce que j'avais besoin de savoir pour me protéger pendant mes voyages. Bien que je sois petite, je suis rapide et je suis précise, alors ils m'ont suggéré d'apprendre à me battre avec des couteaux. J'ai appris et j'essaie de m'entraîner chaque fois que je suis à la maison.

Elle les regarda. "J'ai cru comprendre que les nains sont souvent de très bons combattants et passent beaucoup de temps à s'entraîner."

Fili et Kili hochèrent la tête. "Pas tous, mais nous oui. Je me suis entraînée à l'épée, et Kili et un archer." Expliqua Fili.

"Un archer ?" demanda Reese en regardant Kili. "C'est pour ça que vous..." Elle s'interrompit, faisant un geste vers son visage.

Kili acquiesça, frottant son menton. "Je ne porte pas de barbe parce que ça gêne pour mes tirs. Les gens pensent souvent que c'est parce que je ne suis pas encore capable d'en avoir une, mais je vous assure que je peux la laisser pousser autant que je veux." Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Reese détourna le regard, rougissant légèrement à l'image qui se formait dans sa tête sur les poils qu'elle avait vus sur sa poitrine quand son peignoir s'était ouvert.

"Voudriez-vous que je vous apprenne les rudiments avec un arc" offrit Kili "la compagnie va probablement passer du temps à s'entraîner durant notre séjour.

Ils la regardèrent avec impatience, et elle ne put résister à l'envie d'accepter. "J'aimerais beaucoup" dit-elle alors que Fili hochait la tête avec enthousiasme.

Une fois qu'ils eurent mangé, qu'ils se furent laissé aller sur le dossier de leur chaise en grognant de contentement, Reese se leva pour prendre leurs plats, mais Kili l'arrêta. "S'il vous plait, permettez-nous". Elle haussa les épaules quand Kili et Fili se levèrent et nettoyèrent rapidement les casseroles, assiettes et fourchettes.

Elle s'émerveilla de l'efficacité des nains. "Voyez, maintenant vous pourriez rendre une femme Futurian très heureuse comme mari. Une femme ne peut jamais dire non à un homme qui nettoie après dîner". Plaisanta-t-elle. Elle remarqua que Kili se raidissait, et elle rougit, embarrassée, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

"Ne vous vexez pas" se dépêcha-t-elle d'ajouter "Je ne voulais pas dire que la lignée de Durin avait besoin de ça".

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, Madame !" Plaisanta Fili, qui ne semblait pas vexé par son commentaire. Elle rata le sourire en coin qu'il adressa à Kili en ajoutant "Je suis sûr que n'importe quel nain serait honoré d'avoir une telle femme comme épouse également."

Les nains s'installèrent dans leurs chaises, sortant leurs pipes. "Vous permettez ?" lui demanda Fili, hochant la tête vers sa pipe. Reese secoua la tête, appréciant l'arôme de l'herbe brûlée.

Elle se leva pour leur servir une tasse de lait bouillant qu'elle avait délicatement parfumé. Elle décida qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort pour se détendre, considérant les pièges que la conversation avec les nains recelait. Elle alla vers le placard, et en sorti une bouteille bleue, dont elle versa une généreuse rasade dans sa tasse. Regardant les nains, elle la leva en guise de question. "Liqueur de mûre Hobbit ?" demanda-t-elle. Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête, et elle ajouta également une généreuse rasade dans leurs tasses.

Elle ouvrit le four et en sorti une serviette humide qu'elle y avait mis à chauffer. S'installant à nouveau sur sa chaise, elle l'enroula autour de son cou et de ses épaules, soupirant et fermant les yeux en sirotant son lait, souhaitant que son corps se détende.

Kili la regarda avec curiosité. "Est-ce autre chose que les Futurians font quand ils ne peuvent pas dormir ?"

"Mm ?" demanda Reese, sentant à nouveau le velours de sa voix l'envelopper. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour le regarder. Il hocha la tête vers le tissu enroulé autour de son coup. "Et bien, ce n'est pas une règle. J'ai mal dormi à l'auberge de Bree et j'ai mal au cou depuis. Heureusement, la chaleur aide."

Kili la considéra un moment avant de se lever. "Puis-je" demanda-t-il, faisant un geste vers son cou. Reese réalisa qu'il lui offrait de lui masser le cou, et son estomac fit une embardée à l'idée qu'il la touche à nouveau. "Oh, vous n'avez pas à faire ça" protesta-t-elle "N'ayez pas l'impression de devoir faire quelque chose pour moi juste parce que je vous ai fait quelque chose à manger."

Kili secoua la tête. "Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Mais je pense que je peux vous aider". Il déplaça sa chaise derrière elle, disant d'une voix enveloppante "Je pense que vous allez trouver que les nains sont très bons avec leurs mains."

Reese retint son souffle à ses mots, se demandant s'il était conscient de comment sonnait ce qu'il venait de dire. Etait-il en train de flirter avec elle ? Elle se figea dans sa chaise quand il retira le tissu de son cou.

Kili avait l'impression d'être en guerre avec lui-même. Un instant, il était paralysé par ses sentiments et son désir pour cette femme, terrifié par ces propres émotions, déchiré entre la possibilité qu'elle puisse ou non lui retourner ses sentiments. Le moment suivant, il ressentait la pulsion irrésistible de la charmer et de la toucher. De la courtiser.

S'installant derrière elle, il posa ses mains sur son cou. Un instant, sa vision flotta quand il toucha la peau de ses épaules, il dut résister à l'envie de gémir. Il vit Fili s'installer dans sa chaise, fumant sa pipe, souriant, mais résolument intéressé par le coin le plus éloigné de la cuisine.

Kili s'éclaircit la gorge. "Dites-moi où vous avez mal" demanda-t-il à voix basse. Reese semblait figée, prenant un moment avant de poser sa main sur son cou, désignant un point au dessus de son omoplate gauche. Kili commença à masser cet endroit, trouvant un nœud dans son muscle. Ne voulant pas lui faire mal, il travaillait doucement. "Vous êtes tendue juste ici" murmura-t-il "Je vais juste vous masser pour vous dénouer" Reese hocha brièvement la tête alors qu'il continuait à la masser.

Après un moment, Kili sentit Reese se détendre, s'autorisant à appuyer son dos contre la chaise en penchant la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès au nœud. Il approfondit son massage, et elle siffla légèrement quand il appuya plus fermement sur le nœud. "Désolé" dit-il "Je vais essayer d'être aussi doux que possible."

"C'est bon" répondit-elle "On n'a rien sans rien, pas vrai ?" plaisanta-t-elle

Kili fronça les sourcils. "Je suppose oui" sourit-il.

Reese s'autorisa à se détendre, combattant un gémissement à la sensation des mains de Kili sur sa peau qui la berçait dans la stupeur. Elle s'émerveilla de son propre manque de volonté et de la façon dont elle s'était permise de se mettre dans cette situation. Il n'y avait que quelques heures qu'elle s'était juré de rester hors du chemin des nains pour ne pas se mettre en danger d'une quelconque relation précisément avec ce nain pour qui elle avait cuisiné, après l'avoir attaqué en chemise de nuit, et qu'elle avait maintenant autorisé à lui masser le cou.

Elle avait clairement perdu son bon sens. Elle accusa la fatigue de son voyage, la surprise de trouver Thorin ici, ses nerfs à vif après sa lutte avec les nains, et la généreuse dose de liqueur dans son lait. Peut-être y avait-il quelque chose dans leurs pipes aussi. Elle décida de ne pas s'en inquiéter. Peut-être qu'elle le regretterait demain, mais pour le moment tout ce dont elle se préoccupait était la sensation délicieuse d'être assise dans le silence confortable de la chaude cuisine avec cette créature intoxicante qui lui massait le cou et les épaules.

Ses yeux errèrent sur la cuisine, s'arrêtant sur le visage de Fili. Elle fut surprise de voir que bien qu'il soit étiré sur sa chaise, la parfaite image de la relaxation, il les regardait attentivement. Ses yeux attrapèrent les siens, et elle se sentit piégée par une communication silencieuse avec lui alors qu'ils se regardaient l'un l'autre. Elle réalisa qu'il savait. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait pour son frère. Il avait le même regard que Thorin avait eu plus tôt dans la salle à manger. Était-ce si évident pour tout le monde ? Elle sentit la panique dans ses yeux et espéra qu'il la verrait aussi alors qu'elle tentait de lui faire silencieusement passer un message, le suppliant de ne rien dire à son frère. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement et il sourit en comprenant. Ensuite, il haussa un sourcil, glissant ses yeux vers son frère avant de les ramener vers elle. Elle eut l'impression qu'il voulait dire quelque chose à propos de Kili, mais ne comprit pas quoi.

Ils entendirent un bruit dans la salle à manger. Soudains, il y eut un bruit de chaise renversée suivie d'une voix de femme jurant doucement. Reese les regarda. "C'est Michelle !" chuchota-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux. Elle regarda Kili, qui lui souriait. "Devons-nous ?" lui demanda-t-elle

Kili hocha la tête, ses yeux brillants d'excitation. Reese lança un regard interrogatif à Fili, qui secoua la tête en disant "Je vais juste regarder. Mon frère et moi adorons les bonnes blagues, mais je suis encore en convalescence de ma dernière farce, merci."

Reese et Kili se dirigèrent sur la pointe des pieds vers la porte de la cuisine, prenant position de part et d'autre. Elle regarda Kili, qui lui souriait largement, ses yeux bruns pétillants. Reese jura silencieusement, regardant les yeux de Kili en attendant que Michelle entre dans la cuisine. Elle commençait juste à réaliser dans quel genre d'ennuis elle était en train de se fourrer, et ce n'était pas parce que Michelle allait les tuer d'avoir faillit la faire mourir de peur.

* * *

**Note de l'auteure : **

Pendant que j'écrivais ce chapitre, j'ai sauté sur mon mari un peu partout pour essayer de lui faire peur. C'est vraiment aussi marrant que Reese semble le trouver. Concernant la technologie. Je pense qu'ils pourraient avoir été capable de créer une boite à glace s'ils avaient réussi à garder des blocs de glace pendant l'hiver en les stockant dans un hangar et en les emballant de sciure. Les pionniers nord-américains le faisaient souvent, mais j'ai ressenti le besoin de faire une note explicative parce que je pouvais sentir vos regards septiques sur moi pendant tout le temps où j'écrivais ses lignes. : D


	10. Chapter 10

Le jour suivant, Reese rejoignit la salle à manger de bonne heure. Elle était contente d'être de retour parmi les siens et salua beaucoup d'amis sur son chemin. Entrant dans la salle à manger, elle vit que les nains y étaient déjà assemblés à une table, accompagnés par Michelle. Les Futurians leur lançaient des regards curieux. Reese salua les nains d'un geste de la main en entrant puis alla se servir avant de se diriger vers leur table. Elle s'arrêta pour saluer plusieurs Futurians sur son chemin, embrassant plusieurs femmes et enfant en passant.

Kili la regarda se déplacer dans la pièce. Elle était très belle dans une simple robe lui arrivant aux genoux, une ceinture brune tombant autour de ses hanches, et des sandales de cuir brun. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur elle alors qu'il la regardait parler avec animation avec plusieurs Futurians sur son chemin vers la table des nains.

Elle s'assit prés de Thorin et Gandalf, souhaitant le bonjour à tout le monde. Une enthousiaste ronde de bonjour lui répondit, et elle sourit.

Michelle s'adressa à elle. "Reese, nous étions justement en train de parler des projets de la compagnie pour leur séjour. Thorin me disait que lui, Gandalf, et Balin allaient aller à Fontcombe aujourd'hui pour rencontrer le Seigneur Elrond et discuter de leur quête."

Reese regarda Thorin, essayant de cacher son sourire derrière sa main en disant poliment "Ahh, alors vous avez décidé de faire le voyage jusqu'à Fontcombe, Thorin ? Le sujet doit être important." Ses yeux se moquaient de lui, sachant qu'il n'accepterait de rencontrer les elfes que dans une situation désespérée.

Thorin lui lança un regard noir. "Oui, le magicien m'a persuadé de consulter les elfes, en dépit de mes doutes"

Reese se mordit la langue et baissa les yeux vers son assiette, ne voulant pas rire de son ami devant ses sujets. Fili, qui était assis à côté de Thorin, hocha la tête, soutenant toujours son chef. Reese regarda au-delà d'eux pour essayer de se reprendre et rencontra les yeux de Kili. L'amusement de l'irritation de Thorin d'avoir dû céder à Gandalf ne fut pas perdu pour lui, et l'étincelle dans les yeux de Kili faillit lui faire perdre son sang-froid.

Se pinçant la cuisse pour se forcer à reprendre le contrôle, elle ramena son regard sur Thorin. "Soyez aimable de présenter mes salutations au Seigneur Elrond. J'irai le vois dans une semaine. Je serai bien venue avec vous aujourd'hui, mais mes affaires ne sont pas prêtes. Combien de temps y resterez-vous ?"

"Trois nuits" grogna-t-il. Il était évident qu'il pensait qu'être obligé d'y rester tout ce temps était l'insulte ultime.

Reese pris sa lèvre entre ses dents, hochant prudemment la tête. Il fallait qu'elle change de sujet.

"Alors, quels sont vos projets pendant ce temps, ici" demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au reste de la table.

"Nous avons le l'intention de rester pas plus de trois semaines" ajouta Thorin. "Ma compagnie a besoin de se reposer, et nous sommes vraiment reconnaissants aux Futurians pour leur générosité. Être en mesure de rencontrer les elfes si besoin, sera aussi... utile" Thorin ne mentionna pas la conversation qu'il avait eue avec ses neveux, plus tôt dans la matinée, qui l'avaient supplié d'envisager de rester plusieurs semaines à Adélaïde.

"Trois semaines !" S'exclama Reese. "C'est un tel honneur !" Merde, pensa-t-elle. Elle espérait pouvoir traverser leur séjour facilement, mais elle était énervée par l'idée de devoir se retenir de déclarer hardiment ses sentiments à Kili pendant trois semaines entières. La frustration sexuelle elle-même suffirait probablement à la faire exploser, sans parler de son désir de courir dans les couloirs en hurlant qu'elle l'aimait.

Dans un premier temps, elle avait été confiante de pouvoir maintenir une distance détachée de lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, l'évidence de son comportement dans la cuisine la nuit précédente lui avait indiqué qu'elle avait très peu de volonté quand il s'agissait de lui.

"Et bien, je suis sûre que Michelle vous a déjà dit que nous sommes ravis de vous recevoir. C'est rare que nous ayons des visiteurs, et j'ai le sentiment que vous allez passer un bon moment avec nous. Vous arrivez au bon moment en fait. Nous aurons un mariage dans quelques jours, ce qui est un évènement rare pour les Futurians, et ce sera fantastique que vous vous joigniez à nos célébrations. Je suis sure que vous trouverez que les mariages Futurians sont quelque chose à voir." Elle sourit chaleureusement à Thorin.

Thorin lui rendit son sourire en hochant la tête. Il pensait qu'elle n'était pas consciente que la lutte intérieure qu'elle subissait était clairement écrite sur son visage. Il la connaissait depuis des années et ne l'avait jamais vu aussi mal à l'aise. Émotionnellement mal à l'aise au moins, pensa-t-il alors que son esprit errait dans les souvenirs de leurs nombreuses activités physiques passées, dont certaine avait donné lieu à un inconfort physique temporaire. "Nous nous en réjouissons d'avance" dit-il en chassant ces pensées.

Thorin se sentait déchiré entre le bonheur de son neveu et son impatience de finir leur quête. Quoi qu'il en soit, son instinct lui disait que rester au château des Futurians était le bon choix. Il pensa à Reese alors qu'elle bavardait avec le groupe. Elle lui avait toujours dit qu'elle ne s'autoriserait plus jamais à tomber amoureuse, et il sentit un pincement d'inquiétude pour son neveu à l'idée que son propre déni pourrait briser le cœur de Kili. Mais il connaissait Reese depuis longtemps, et il sentait qu'elle n'avait pas été vraiment honnête avec elle-même, qu'elle avait besoin d'amour et de compagnie dans sa vie. Thorin réalisa également qu'il ne pouvait rien contre les sentiments de Kili pour Reese. Mahal avait mis Kili sur un chemin que Thorin ne pouvait pas changer à sa place, et le moins que Thorin pouvait faire était de laisser du temps à Kili pour explorer la route devant lui.

Thorin observa Reese. Elle lui semblait plus jeune ici. Peut-être parce qu'elle était entourée par les siens était-elle plus calme. Quand il la voyait à Exetor, elle semblait plus réservée et compassée. Il ne l'avait toujours vu que dans ses vêtements de voyage en cuir, lourdement chargé de ses dagues, ou nue. A la voir dans une robe, papotant joyeusement avec ses amis, il réalisa qu'elle était une jeune femme avec bien des années devant elle.

Les pensées de Thorin furent interrompues par l'arrivée de deux femmes. Reese se leva pour aller à leur rencontre et elles l'embrassèrent, s'exclamant qu'elles ne savaient pas qu'elle était revenue. Reese se tourna pour les présenter à la compagnie. "Voici mes amies, Janine Stewart et Sarah DeMoisac".

Janine, une blonde dodue, et Sarah, une brunette aux cheveux bouclés aux caractéristiques séduisantes, regardèrent les princes. Fili leur fit un clin d'œil, faisait rire les femmes. La sexualité débridée de Sarah et Janine était bien connue parmi les Futurians. Reese était sûre que leur intérêt avait été immédiatement éveillé par la présence des nains. Elle se fichait de leur liberté sexuelle et la leur enviait souvent. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle se sentit mal à l'aise quand elle vit les yeux de Sarah s'attarder sur les formes de Kili.

Fili les invita à s'asseoir prés de lui, leur faisant une place entre lui et Kili. Reese ignora un pincement de jalousie quand Sarah se serra prés de Kili sur le banc surpeuplé, son corps se pressant brièvement contre lui. Elle lui lança le regard le plus aguicheur que Reese n'ait jamais vu sur le visage de personne, et Kili lui sourit en retour. Reese se surprit à souhaiter être celle assise prés de Kili, sa cuisse pressée contre la sienne alors qu'il sourirait à son flirt.

Les pensées de Reese furent chassées quand ils furent rejoints par Borgia, Adam, et la femme d'Adam, Julie. Adam et Julie étaient suivis par onze enfants blonds, frisées et chahuteurs, tous âgés de moins de seize ans. Julie portait aussi ses deux jumeaux âgés de 18 mois dans ses bras alors qu'Adam aboyait par-dessus son épaule vers leur progéniture, essayant de les calmer et qu'ils soient respectueux envers leurs invitées. Thorin la regarda et articula "Treize ?!". Reese étouffa son rire avec sa main et hocha la tête, lui précisant, en pointant son doigt sur son estomac, que Julie était à nouveau enceinte. Thorin leva les yeux au ciel.

En voyant Reese, plusieurs des plus jeunes enfants couinèrent et se précipitèrent vers elle, lui sautant dessus, luttant autour d'elle pour être le premier à lui faire un câlin. Reese rit, s'assurant qu'ils avaient tous leur chance, et les attira prés d'elle et sur ses genoux, les embrassant tous dans un câlin. Leur tablé était rapidement devenue une grande rencontre informelle, absolument pas ce à quoi on pourrait s'attendre en présence d'un roi. Thorin s'en fichait, évidemment. Il était habitué à la nature chahuteuse des nains, et sa barbe se recourba quand il regarda Reese câliner les enfants. Il vit un regard triste et plein de nostalgie traverser son visage alors qu'elle ébouriffait les cheveux d'un enfant en bas age.

Le joyeux groupe prit son petit déjeuner au milieu d'une conversation bruyante. Reese s'émerveilla de tout ce que les nains pouvaient manger et rit quand ils chantèrent de petite chansons et jouèrent à des jeux entre eux et avec les enfants, commençant une petite bataille de nourriture. Sarah et Janine couinèrent quand elles furent atteintes par une cuillerée d'oeuf. Kili rit, et lui et Fili saisirent l'opportunité de protéger les deux femmes, utilisant leurs assiettes comme bouclier. Adam grogna quand du café éclaboussa son déjeuner, et Julie grondait inefficacement ses enfants qui s'étaient joints à la bataille. Thorin sourit en constatant combien les Futurians étaient détendus avec les nains, il fut ennuyé de devoir passer trois jours avec les elfes prétentieux.

La conversation prit fin quand Gandalf se leva. "Il est temps de partir". Thorin hocha la tête et se leva à son tour, lançant un regard maussade sur ses compagnons, et Balin se joignit à lui.

Leur disant au revoir, il lança un regard noir à Kili et Fili, haussant un sourcil en direction de Kili qui semblait flirter avec la femme Futurian à côté de lui. Flirter venait naturellement à ses neveux, et ils ne se rendaient pas toujours compte de ce qu'ils faisaient.

Thorin indiqua à Kili qu'il souhaitait lui parler, le prenant à part. "Je pense que tu devrais te tenir. Il n'y a aucune raison de prolonger notre séjour si longtemps si tu perds ton temps avec toutes les femmes qui semblent s'intéresser à toi." Grogna-t-il.

Kili le regarda avec surprise "que voulez-vous dire" demanda-t-il confus.

"La femme assise à côté de toi t'a déjà marqué comme lui appartenant, et tu n'as rien fait pour la décourager."

Kili se tourna pour regarder Sarah. "Je voulais juste être gentil".

"Ne soit pas gentils au point qu'elles sautent dans ton lit. Parfois, je pense qu'être gentil peut finir au lit en un clin d'œil avec toi." Thorin lui lança un regard noir en guise d'avertissement.

"Ce n'est pas à ça que je pensais" murmura Kili, rougissant sous les mots de son oncle.

Michelle s'adressa à Reese, détournant son attention de Thorin et Kili qui avaient une conversation feutrée qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre. "J'ai cru comprendre que les nains trouveraient utile d'avoir un endroit pour s'entraîner pendant leur séjour. Pourrais-tu les aider à trouver un endroit convenable ?"

Reese hocha la tête. "Je pense que la prairie à l'ouest serait parfaite." Elle regarda le grand nain avec plusieurs tatouages sur la tête, essayant de se rappeler son nom. Il semblait être leur maître d'armes. "C'est un espace dégagé pour le combat au corps-à-corps, mais il y a aussi des arbres pouvant servir de cible." Dwalin grogna, ce que Reese prit pour un accord.

"Il va faire vraiment très chaud aujourd'hui, nous devrions donc y aller avant que le soleil ne soit trop haut. Retrouvez-moi dans la cours dans dix minutes." Chacun se dépêcha de nettoyer sa table, déposant leurs plats dans la cuisine, et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres pour récupérer leurs armes. Reese se changea pour un short et une chemise sans manche, nouant un foulard autour de ses cheveux pour retenir la sueur.

Arrivant dans la cours, elle vit qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde. En plus des nains, Adam et Borgia, ainsi que plusieurs archères Futurians l'attendaient avec leurs armes. Il semblait que s'entraîner avec les nains soit une opportunité qu'elles ne voulaient pas rater. Bilbo aussi était là avec sa petite épée attachée sur les hanches. Reese sentit un pincement de jalousie en voyant Fili et Kili dans le fond du groupe, en train de papoter avec Sarah et Janine qui faisaient partie des archères confirmés. Reese pris une inspiration et suivi le groupe qu'Adam conduisait vers la pairie ouest.

Alors que Kili marchait avec son frère et les femmes, il vit Reese au milieu du groupe. Il se demanda si elle l'évitait. Elle ne lui avait pas parlé de toute la matinée, bien qu'elle ait parlé à Fili. Elle ne semblait pas fâchée, juste distante. Après la nuit dernière, il ne s'inquiétait plus de lui déplaire. Ils étaient restés assis dans la cuisine avec Fili et Michelle, parlant longuement dans la nuit. Le matin, il était venu tôt dans la chambre de son oncle, pour lui demander que la compagnie reste à Adélaïde pour avoir la possibilité de passer du temps avec Reese. Au déjeuner, son oncle l'avait pris à part pour lui dire d'arrêter de flirter avec la Futurian nommée Sarah. Kili avait été furieux que son oncle l'accuse de flirter, mais il voulait s'assurer que Reese n'avait pas eu la même impression.

Kili commença à marcher plus vite, laissant son frère avec les deux femmes, et rattrapa Reese. Elle semblait plongée dans ses pensées quand il la rejoignit. "Etes-vous toujours intéressées pour apprendre à tirer avec un arc ?" demanda-t-il.

Reese sursauta de surprise en entendant sa voix. Elle le regarda et rougit légèrement. "Bien sur" dit-elle "Mais ne vous inquiétez pas s'il y a d'autres choses que vous voulez travailler à la place."

Kili lui sourit "Vous n'êtes pas en train d'essayer de vous débarrasser de moi, j'espère. J'adorerai vous apprendre. Peut-être pourrez-vous m'apprendre quelques trucs sur les dagues." Osa-t-il.

Il lui rendait les choses vraiment difficiles pour maintenir une certaine distance envers lui, et elle ne voulait pas être impolie. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur l'idée d'arracher ses vêtements de son corps magnifique. "Et bien, je doute qu'il y ait quoi que ce soit que je puisse vous apprendre sur les dagues. Mais, je ne refuserai pas une leçon de tir à l'arc, si tout le monde ne reste pas autour de moi pour me regarder.

Kili lui sourit. "Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de choses que vous pourriez m'apprendre sur les dagues" murmura-t-il, levant les yeux vers elle. Elle le regarda avec surprise. Etait-il en train de flirter avec elle ? Elle s'inquiéta de lui avoir donné une mauvaise impression la nuit précédente.

Arrivé à la prairie, ils se séparèrent en différents groupes basés sur ce que les gens voulaient travailler. En dépit du fait qu'il aurait voulu passer du temps avec Reese, Kili se trouva embarqué dans un groupe de femme archer. Elles avaient plusieurs questions concernant son arc, qui était différent des leur, et elles prirent toute leur tour pour l'essayer et discuter technique. Kili trouva que plusieurs d'entre elles profitaient de la situation pour le toucher quand il tirait.

Kili passa beaucoup de temps à regarder Reese s'entraîner avec Dwalin et Adam. Elle avait attaché ses dagues sur ses cuisses, elle en portait plusieurs autres à sa ceinture et dans ses bottes. Le cuir attaché contre sa peau nue était attrayant. Elle semblait avoir des compétences pour le combat au couteau, et il resta à la regarder discrètement, l'admirant à distance.

Reese fit une pause dans son combat avec Dwalin pour laisser à Adam l'occasion de l'affronter à son tour. Elle était impatiente de les voir se battre ensemble, considérant combien ils étaient compétents l'un et l'autre. Elle ne fut pas être déçue. Dwalin n'était pas aussi grand qu'Adam, mais il était très fort. Adam était vraiment très rapide pour un homme aussi massif. Ils avaient des styles différents, et leur combat ressemblait à une danse. Ils attirèrent rapidement le reste du groupe, et les spectateurs commencèrent à échanger des paris sur l'issue du combat.

"Peut-être que maintenant serait le bon moment pour une leçon de tir à l'arc." La voix de soie de Kili était basse dans son oreille, la faisant haleter. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière elle. Le regardant, elle sentit sa peau picoter quand elle vit combien il était proche. Hochant silencieusement la tête, elle le suivit vers les arbres où il avait son arc.

Kili prit sa main et l'attira vers lui en tenant l'arc entre eux. Elle aima la sensation de sa main dans la grande sienne. Elle avait l'impression qu'il berçait sa main, comme si elle avait été son trésor le plus précieux.

"Avez-vous déjà tiré avec un arc avant ?" demanda-t-il en la regardant.

Elle secoua la tête. "Pas depuis mon enfance. Je ne sais pas si j'avais appris correctement, et je ne me rappelle de rien." Elle sourit "Je suis une toile blanche sur laquelle vous pouvez peindre".

Kili baissa les yeux vers l'arc. "L'êtes-vous vraiment" murmura-t-il. Il releva les yeux vers elle en lui tendant l'arc. Elle réalisa douloureusement à quel point il était séduisant. Elle entendit une acclamation derrière eux et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus on épaule vers le combat qui continuait.

"Je vais vous apprendre comment les nains tirent à l'arc. À la différence de vos archers, nous tirons d'une position plus basse sur nos hanches" Expliqua Kili alors que Reese hochait la tête.

Kili lui expliqua comment utiliser l'arc, lui montrant comment le tenir, encocher une flèche et viser. Elle trouva qu'il était bon professeur. Il était patient et ses instructions étaient claires. Il la regarda tirer plusieurs flèches, lui disant quoi faire, venant parfois lui modifier la position de sa main ou ajuster légèrement sa position.

"Bien, vous vous débouillez bien" dit Kili. "Pour une débutante, vous le faites vraiment bien. Maintenant, il y a quelques petites choses que je voudrais changer. "Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lève la main, pour lui indiquer où elle devait modifier quelque chose. À la place, il vint se placer derrière elle pour lui donner un meilleur aperçut de sa posture et de sa prise en main. Reese se raidit immédiatement.

La voix de Kili était basse dans son oreille. "Non, non, ne vous crispez pas. Maintenant, je veux que vous bougiez votre main comme ça." Il leva la main vers son bras, modifiant sa position comme il le voulait. "Mettez vos mains comme ça" Ses mains caressèrent doucement les siennes quand il les déplaça légèrement, amenant son visage prés du sien pour regarder l'arc par-dessus son épaule. Sa respiration s'accéléra, elle capta son odeur alors que sa barbe grattait son cou. L'avait-elle entendu rire doucement ? "Maintenant, je veux vous bougiez vos pieds comme ça. "Bougeant son pied entre les siens, il écarta légèrement ses jambes.

"Tournez un peu vos hanches". Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, les tirants vers lui. Reese dut se mordre la lèvre pour s'éviter de gémir quand elle se sentit pressée contre lui. "Tournez légèrement votre corps comme ça". Ses mains vinrent sur ses côtes, les touchant légèrement alors qu'elle modifiait sa position.

"Et vos épaules comme ça." Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, les roulant légèrement pour leur donner un meilleur angle. "Vous vous courbez, vous devez vous tenir plus droite." Il fit courir doucement sa main entre ses omoplates, ses doigts traînant sur sa peau nue. Cette fois, elle était sûre d'avoir entendu un léger rire raisonner dans sa poitrine quand elle avait frémi sous sa caresse. "Maintenant, tournez votre visage comme ça". Sa voix devint encore plus basse quand sa main vint sur son menton, le tournant légèrement. Il caressa légèrement sa joue en retirant sa main. Reese sentit sa bouche s'assécher, déçu que le contact est été si bref.

"Bien" dit-il. "Maintenant, je veux juste vérifier..." Cette fois, il pressa tout son corps contre le sien. Elle n'osa pas bouger de peur de réduire à néant tous les ajustements de sa posture. Elle resta parfaitement immobile alors qu'il se tenait avait sa poitrine pressée contre son dos, baissant sa tête par-dessus son épaule pour regarder la cible depuis sa flèche. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle glisser sur ses clavicules. Elle ferma les yeux, prenant une lente et profonde respiration alors que les secondes s'égrainaient avec son dos collé contre lui.

"Bien" dit-il à nouveau. Il recula d'un pas. "Laissez là voler". Après avoir déglutit, Reese relâcha la corde, et la flèche frappa en plein dans le mille.

En dépit du fait que sa tête flottait encore de la proximité de Kili, Reese cria et lança un poing victorieux en l'air. "Oui !" sourit-elle alors que Kili riait d'elle. "Je sais que je vous dois tout, mais c'est quand même très satisfaisant pour me" S'oubliant elle-même, elle se déplaça pour lui frapper dans la main. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait faire, alors elle lui montra comment les gens pouvaient claquer leurs mains pour se féliciter. Sa main s'attarda dans la sienne avant qu'elle ne recule.

Kili contemplait son beau visage, ses yeux brillants de triomphe, sa bouche entrouverte sur un sourire. Ils restèrent à se regarder l'un l'autre un moment avant d'être interrompus.

Un applaudissement lent se fit entendre derrière eux, se retournant, ils virent Fili appuyé contre un arbre. "Bon travail" dit-il. "Je dois dire que vous améliorez mon frère. Il aurait peut-être besoin que vous l'accompagniez dans la bataille pour qu'il puisse tirer correctement."

Reese rit quand Kili frappa légèrement le bras de Fili. Le groupe regardant Adam et Dwalin s'était disloqué. Le combat s'était terminé sans qu'aucun des deux n'ait pu battre l'autre. Les archers retournèrent vers les arbres, et Reese remercia Kili pour la leçon et retourna vers la clairière.

Alors que la matinée avançait, Reese commença à se lasser du groupe. Elle était fatiguée de regarder les archères flirter avec Kili, et elle sentait qu'elle apprécierait une sieste alors que la journée devenait, de plus, en plus chaude. Elle ne refuserait pas non plus un bain, se sentant collante de sueur de ses efforts avec Dwalin. S'excusant auprès de Dwalin, elle se dirigea vers l'orée de la forêt, prenant un chemin différent de celui qu'ils avaient suivi pour venir à la prairie. Kili la vit disparaître sous les arbres. Il s'inquiéta de sa sécurité seule dans les bois.

Le bruit du groupe s'effaça rapidement derrière Reese, et elle savoura le tranquille silence des arbres. Elle marcha une quinzaine de minutes et n'entendit presque plus les autres. Elle se sentait physiquement exténuée par son désir constant pour Kili. "Trois semaines" murmura-t-elle, grincheuse. Elle serait morte d'épuisement avant la fin de la première semaine.

Reese respira l'odeur de mousse de la forêt autour d'elle. Elle aimait la solitude qu'elle lui offrait, et les senteurs fraîches l'aidèrent à s'éclaircir les idées. Elle leva la main, caressant les arbres en marchant. C'était des vieux arbres, hauts et larges qui poussaient sur la pente douce du contrefort de la vallée. Elle leva les yeux vers leurs cimes, haut au dessus d'elle, regardant les feuilles frémir dans la brise et le ciel bleu au dessus d'elles.

Reese arriva à l'un des ruisseaux qui alimentait les nombreuses cascades qui couraient dans et autour du château. L'eau était fraîche et tentante, et elle se dit qu'elle adorerait nager. Elle ôta ses vêtements et se glissa dans un des bassins qui jalonnaient le ruisseau. Elle se sentit immédiatement rafraîchie et eut l'impression que ses soucis étaient lavés alors qu'elle flottait dans l'eau. Elle apprécia ce moment qui lui permit de rassembler ses pensées et d'éclaircir son esprit.

Elle resta longtemps dans le bassin, flottant sur le dos, regardant le clair ciel bleu. Elle fit tourbillonner l'eau avec ses mains, envoyant des vagues fraîches sur ses seins et ses épaules. Des oiseaux sillonnaient son champ de vision, loin au dessus d'elle, dans la cime des arbres. Quand elle commença à avoir froid, elle remonta sur le rocher plat où elle avait laissé ses vêtements. Un rayon de soleil y tombait et elle s'allongea pour se prélasser dans la chaleur sur sa peau froide. Elle ferma les yeux, son corps réchauffé par le soleil et la chaleur de la roche. Elle pressa ses doigts sur la surface du rocher, jouant avec le grain de la pierre alors que le vents soufflait doucement sur sa peau. Soupirant de bien être, elle apprécia la clarté de son esprit alors qu'elle se connectait avec le sol et le monde autour d'elle. Elle sentit qu'elle commençait à somnoler.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut en entendant des brindilles craquer. Son cœur se figea. Le son des brindilles venait de l'exact opposé de l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres, qu'elle pouvait encore entendre crier et rire dans le lointain. Pourraient-ils l'entendre si elle criait ? Elle doutait qu'ils puissent, leur propre bruit noyait tout le reste. Regardant autour d'elle, elle vit un de ses couteaux à portée de main. Attrapant la dague dans sa main, elle se glissa silencieusement derrière un arbre. Elle entendit les brindilles craquer à nouveau, plus près cette fois. Son cœur battait la chamade à présent. Elle écouta soigneusement pour un signe pour savoir si l'intrus était un orc ou un animal, mais elle s'attendait plus à un orc, un animal aurait été plus silencieux dans ses mouvements. Elle se demanda si elle devait courir, mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas assez rapide pour distancer un orc. Elle regard autour d'elle cherchant un arbre dans lequel grimper, mais les branches des plus proches étaient trop hautes pour qu'elle puisse les atteindre.

Elle entendit la créature s'arrêter de l'autre côté de son arbre. Elle était assez proche maintenant pour qu'elle puisse entendre le bruit de sa respiration. Le cœur de Reese s'arrêta. Ça sonnait comme s'il n'y avait eu qu'une seule personne, et elle espéra qu'elle aurait la chance de pouvoir la maîtriser. Serrant un peu plus sa dague dans sa main, elle décida que son avantage résidait dans l'attaque. Elle entendit la créature bouger à nouveau, et elle quitta rapidement son abri, pointant la dague sur la gorge de l'intrus, prête à la lui trancher en un instant.

Elle se figea. Kili se tenait face à elle, épée levée, regardant sa dague avec inquiétude. Le cœur de Reese s'arrêta. Ils se regardaient l'un l'autre, peur et surprise inscrites sur leurs visages. "Merde" s'exclama-t-elle" Kili". Elle réalisa soudain qu'elle était complètement nue quand le visage de Kili passa de la surprise à l'amusement. Ses yeux s'assombrissant alors qu'ils courraient sur son corps, s'attardant sur ses seins et le tatouage à la forme sensuelle entre eux.

"Merde" dit-elle à nouveau, retournant rapidement derrière l'arbre d'où elle était sortie. Elle entendit Kili commencer à Rire. "Que faites vous ici ?! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Je suis nue Kili". Elle sentait la colère et l'embarras grandir en elle.

Kili continua de rire. "Je suis parfaitement conscient que vous êtes nue. Ne soyez pas en colère contre moi. Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai enlevé vos vêtements."

"Arrêtez de rire et passez moi mes affaires ! À quoi pensiez-vous, vous faufiler vers moi comme ça ?

"Je ne me faufilais pas vers vous" dit-il en se déplaçant pour prendre ses vêtements et les lui passer autour de l'arbre. "

"Comment vous appelez ça ?" grogna-t-elle

"Je vous cherchais. Vous êtes partie longtemps, et la forêt n'est pas sûre pour s'y promener seule. J'ai pensé qu'il avait pu vous arriver quelque chose. "

"Alors pourquoi veniez-vous du Sud-ouest ?" cria-t-elle en contournant l'arbre, toute habillée. Kili regarda mornement ses vêtements. "Et ne me regardait pas comme ça. Réservez ces regards pour les femmes qui les apprécient" dit-elle sèchement.

Elle regretta immédiatement ses mots, Kili sembla peiné par sa dernière déclaration avant de dire "J'ai traversé le ruisseau un peu plus haut avant de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre le groupe. Je voulais dire à Fili que j'allais vous chercher au château pour m'assurer que vous étiez bien rentrée. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Quand je suis arrivé au bassin et que j'ai vu vos vêtements et vos dagues, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose dans le bassin. .

Reese grinça des dents au sous-entendu que les gens aiment savoir où sont les gens dont ils se soucient. "Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter, Kili. Je veille sur moi-même depuis un moment, vous savez." Elle ignora la peur qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait ressenti quand elle avait réalisé qu'elle était seule dans le bois, harcelée par ce qu'elle pensait être un orc.

Kili leva les mains dans un simulacre de geste de défense, et lui sourit à nouveau. "Désolé, Désolé. J'essayais juste d'aider."

"Ne me souriez pas," grogna Reese, mettant ses bottes. "J'en suis assez mortifiée"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi" dit Kili d'un voix basse. Reese grinça à nouveau des dents à la mélodie de sa voix qui glissait sensuellement autour d'elle.

"Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de flirter avec toutes les femmes que vous rencontrez, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle sèchement, sautant sur ses pieds et partant en direction du château, ignorant le regard blessé sur son visage.

Kili resta immobile un moment avant de la suivre à distance. Elle savait qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle arrivait au château saine et sauve, en débit du désir qu'il avait de faire savoir à son frère qu'il allait bien. Elle sentit un pincement de culpabilité et s'arrêta. Se tournant vers lui, elle dit. "Nous devrions faire savoir à Fili que tout va bien. Vous êtes parti depuis longtemps." Kili hocha la tête, visiblement reconnaissant.

Ils retournèrent vers le groupe sans parler. Quand ils sortirent des arbres, le groupe était déjà en train de ranger. Reese quitta les arbres pour les rejoindre dans leur préparation pour retourner au château pour le déjeuner. Elle vit Kili rejoindre son frère, qui lui lança un regard ennuyé comme pour dire "Où diable étais-tu ? J'étais inquiet !". Elle fronça les sourcils, sentant la clarté et la paix qu'elle avait atteint glisser loin d'elle.


	11. Chapter 11

Kili passa l'après-midi à chercher Reese dans le château. Il voulait s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Ils n'avaient pas du tout parlé sur leur chemin de retour vers le groupe, et elle l'avait clairement évité lors de leur retour vers le château. Kili l'avait cherché aux alentours du château et s'était dirigé vers sa chambre après avoir demandé à Adam où il pourrait la trouver.

Kili frappa doucement à la porte de Reese, mais il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il entrouvrit la porte et l'appela. N'entendant pas de réponse, il ouvrit la porte et vit une chambre vide. La porte ouvrait sur un salon meublé d'un large bureau, d'une cheminée, d'un divan et de deux confortables fauteuils, ainsi que d'une bibliothèque et plusieurs œuvres d'art couvraient les murs de pierres. Les chandelles étaient froides, et les appliques murales étaient vides. Deux portes en bois quittaient la pièce de part et d'autre du bureau étaient ouvertes également, et les quartiers étaient sombres et silencieux.

Kili se demanda où elle pouvait être. Il l'avait cherché partout où il avait pensé, et il avait dû la manquer quelque part. Kili ferma la porte derrière lui pour prendre une minute pour réfléchir. Il regarda le salon et ses yeux atterrirent sur le bureau sur lequel se trouvaient du papier et une plume. Pensant qu'il pourrait lui laisser une note, il traversa la pièce vers le bureau, qui se trouvait prés de la porte de sa chambre à coucher. Kili jeta un coup d'œil à la chambre et vit un grand lit à baldaquin de bois sombre contre le mur. Une longue commode était appuyée contre l'un des murs à côté d'une autre cheminée construite dans un ange du mur, avec une longue armoire prés de la tête du lit, elle aussi en bois sombre. Une fenêtre donnant au nord était creusée dans la pierre au dessus de la commode, éclairant la pièce de longues ombres de la dernière lueur du soleil d'après-midi.

Kili se figea quand il fit Reese dans le lit, endormie. Elle était sur le dos, un drap recouvrant à moitié son corps nu. Il jura silencieusement, regrettant de ne pas avoir frappé plus fort.

Kili resta figé, ne sachant que faire maintenant. Une meilleure personne aurait quitté la pièce, peut-être quelqu'un avec plus de retenue. Quelqu'un un peu moins téméraire, d'un peu moins espiègle. Quelqu'un d'un peu moins irrésistiblement attiré par la femme dans le lit.

À la place, Kili entra doucement un peu plus dans la pièce, incapable de renoncer à sa présence. Il se tint dans l'embrasure de la porte un instant sans bouger, ses yeux caressant ses formes. Un de ses bras était étiré au-dessus de sa tête, et son visage était tourné à l'opposé de lui. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur son visage, sur le creux de son cou, et il admira ses beaux seins généreux. Il se demanda si elle aimait que ses seins soient caressés et gentiment sucés. Il avait tant envie de les caresser.

Il ferma les yeux pour chasser cette image, sa tête était étourdie d'excitation. Les ouvrants à nouveau, ses yeux continuèrent leur voyage sur son corps et s'arrêtèrent sur le tatouage sur sa cuisse droite. Il s'avança un peu pour mieux le voir. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir ses tatouages avant. Il n'avait jamais vu une femme avec des tatouages avant et trouvait ça incroyablement excitant. Ce tatouage représentait quatre chouettes brunes sur une branche, deux adultes et deux bébés, enlacés ensembles et semblant beaucoup s'aimer les uns les autres. Les tatouages des nains avaient toujours une signification, et il se demanda si ce tatouage avait une signification pour Reese.

Reese commença à remuer et cligna des paupières. Kili paniqua, il regretta immédiatement d'être entré dans la chambre. Maintenant, il était piégé, trop loin de la porte pour pouvoir s'échapper sans être vu. Il regarda la chambre autour de lui et remarqua qu'il était prés de l'armoire, qui était légèrement ouverte. Il se glissa rapidement dans l'armoire, serrant ses larges épaules dans l'espace étroit, et tira la porte derrière lui. Il fut incapable de la fermer complètement, de sorte qu'il pouvait toujours la voir. Kili s'appuya contre le fond de l'armoire, terrifié qu'elle le trouve. Son cœur cognait dans sa tête alors qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration. Pressant son dos contre le fond de l'armoire, il ferma les yeux et attendit, espérant qu'elle n'ait aucune raison de regarder dans l'armoire.

Reese gémis et s'étira, cambrant le dos et retirant complètement le drap de son corps. Ses mamelons se plissèrent sous l'air froid de la chambre. Reese avait passé le reste de la journée à éviter Kili. Sachant que les autres Futurians avaient envie de passer du temps avec les nains et s'assureraient qu'ils étaient bien installés. Reese avait passé le chaud après-midi à faire la sieste. Elle se réveilla après avoir dormi profondément pendant un couple d'heures, réticente à l'idée de quitter l'ombre réconfortante de sa chambre.

Encore ensommeillée, elle se tourna sur le côté et se rappela les évènements de la matinée. Dans l'intimité de sa chambre, elle pouvait s'autoriser à se rappeler la sensation des mains de Kili sur son corps alors qu'il ajustait son attitude quand elle tenait l'arc. Elle gémit doucement quand elle se rappela comment il avait écarté ses jambes et pressé son dos contre le sien pour vérifier sa position. Son corps était dur et fort. Elle avait dû combattre l'envie de se laisser aller contre lui et de laisser sa tête tomber contre son épaule. Comment elle désirait toucher ses épaules, faire courir ses mains sur ses clavicules et son cou et enfoncer le bout de ses doigts dans le creux où ils se rejoignaient. Elle aurait voulu qu'il la tire contre lui, qu'il la cajole contre le vaste étendu de sa poitrine.

Elle glissa sa joue contre l'oreiller frais, se rappelant sa barbe contre sa peau ici. Son esprit remonta jusqu'au moment, dans la forêt, prés du bassin où elle s'était tenue nue devant lui et que ses yeux s'étaient promenés sur son corps. Elle avait vu la faim dans ses yeux et savait qu'il l'avait trouvée désirable, en dépit du fait qu'elle tenait son couteau contre sa gorge. Elle rit doucement pensant qu'il l'en avait même trouvé plus désirable. Elle s'imagina qu'il ne l'aurait pas repoussée si elle l'avait approché. Que serait-il arrivé si au lieu de se cacher derrière l'arbre, elle s'était approchée de lui, avant de le tirer vers elle par sa ceinture, attendant plus que nécessaire pour retirer sa dague. Elle aurait pu tirer son pantalon, libérer sa bite, mais le garder habillé. Aurait-il voulu la prendre contre l'arbre, l'écorce rugueuse contre son dos, leurs cris n'auraient été entendus par personnes, à part les oiseaux. Elle imagina comment ça aurait pu être de sentir Kili pousser avidement en elle.

Reese se sentit devenir humide et la douleur augmenter entre ses jambes. Cette douleur était devenue familière depuis que les nains étaient arrivés. Elle glissa ses mains sur son ventre jusqu'entre ses jambes, cherchant à se soulager. Elle gémit doucement quand ses doigts glissèrent entre ses plis humides, massant doucement son clitoris.

Kili avait encore les yeux fermés. Il était tendu par la peur qu'elle le découvre à tout moment. Mais, quand il l'entendit gémir doucement, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir les yeux.

Kili n'avait pu que rêver de ce qu'il vit. Il avait fantasmé sur comment ça pourrait être de regarder Reese se donner du plaisir en face de lui, répondant à son ordre. Il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de fixer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui.

Kili la regarda plonger sa main entre ses jambes et commencer à bouger ses doigts régulièrement, ses hanches se balançant simultanément. Il regarda son autre main traîner paresseusement sur ses seins, pinçant ses mamelons chacun leur tour. Il faillit gémir quand elle leva vers ses lèvres la main avec laquelle elle avait caressé ses seins, léchant ses doigts, et les ramenant sur ses mamelons. Il vit ses mamelons se tendre en réponse à l'humidité froide qu'elle y appliquait.

Kili se demanda à quoi elle pensait. Il se demanda ce qu'elle aimait, quel genre de chose la conduisait à l'orgasme. Sa vision s'embruma des images de lui en train de lui faire ses choses pour la faire venir, la faisant crier lors de son orgasme. Il la regarda se conduire elle-même à la jouissance, son cœur s'arrêta quand elle cria. La vue de son visage lorsqu'elle se défit fut l'une des plus belles choses qu'il n'ait jamais vues. Il se laissa aller contre le mur submergé par la beauté de cette femme devant lui, souhaitant pouvoir la toucher, capturer ses lèvres avec les siennes alors qu'elle gémissait. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur et d'ignorer le tiraillement de son érection.

Reese ne fut pas surprise d'être venu si rapidement. Elle s'était sentie sur le point de venir à tout moment de la journée qui venait de s'achever. Reconnaissante pour ce soulagement temporaire, elle tira les couvertures sur elle, se roula sur le côté et retomba dans le sommeil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Reese se réveilla. Elle avait dormi tout l'après-midi. Elle resta tranquille un moment, sentant le froid et la faim, tirant les couvertures étroitement autour d'elle alors que la lumière qui entrait par sa fenêtre lui disait que la fin de la journée approchait, la chaleur du soleil abandonnant la terre. Elle avait toujours apprécié que les soirées à Adélaïde restent fraîches.

Son estomac gronda bruyamment, et elle se leva pour s'habiller. Elle tira une des portes de son armoire pour prendre un pantalon de lin brun, une légère sous-chemise blanche, et un immense pull à manche longue qui l'enveloppait confortablement. Elle se pencha pour tirer ses chaussettes avant de glisser ses pieds dans une vieille paire de chaussure de cuir très usées. Dans le mouvement de l'air, elle attrapa une odeur. C'était une odeur profonde et masculine de bois et de musc. Elle lui rappela l'odeur de Kili quand elle était appuyée contre lui pendant la leçon de tir à l'arc. Elle ouvrit doucement la seconde porte de l'armoire. L'odeur la frappa à nouveau, plus forte cette fois alors qu'elle regardait l'intérieur de son armoire. Voyant la chemise sans manche qu'elle portait le matin, elle I posa son nez et inhala profondément savourant son odeur. Elle s'interrogea sur la possibilité que l'odeur est imprégnée le vêtement après un contact aussi bref.

Arrivant dans la salle à manger, Reese se dirigea vers le buffet. Les nains étaient à une table entourés de Futurians. Ils s'étaient clairement fait des amis dans le peu de temps où ils avaient été là. Le groupe était déjà bruyant. Reese vit Kili entouré par plusieurs femmes, in compris Sara. Reese baissa la tête, espérant qu'il ne l'ait pas vue. Elle sera son pull autour de ses côtes et ébouriffa ses cheveux avec ses mains, baillant discrètement comme si elle venait juste de se réveiller d'un après-midi de sommeil.

Arrivant au buffet, Reese se servit. Michelle sauta dans la file derrière elle. "Hey ! Où était tu toute la journée ?"

"Caché" grogna Reese, bayant à nouveau et se frottant les yeux. "Dans mon lit".

"Tu en a l'air" dit Michelle, regardant les cheveux ébouriffés de son amie. "De quoi te cachais-tu ?"  
Reese regarda son amie d'un air maussade. "Des hommes. Des nains."

Les sourcils de Michelle se relevèrent. "Vraiment, un en particulier ou le group en général ? Je peux comprendre si tu voulais éviter tous les hommes. Parfois c'est ce que j'ai envie de faire."

Reese sourit et secoua la tête. "Juste un. Yeux chocolat. Cheveux sombres. Corps incroyable. Voix incroyable. Trop amical."

"Oh" Michelle regarda son amie avec confusion. "Tu veux dire le jeune ? Kili ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Thorin ?"

Reese haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas ce genre de relation. Je pense qu'il sait aussi."

"Hmmmm. Tu veux t'asseoir et en parler ?" Reese haussa les épaules d'un air endormis, laissant son amie la guider vers une table isolée.

S'essayant, Reese dit tout à Michelle. Au début, Michelle fut excitée. Elle voulait le bonheur de son amie. Mais quand Reese lui raconta le reste de l'histoire, elle réalisa combien ce devait être difficile pour elle, Reese qui s'était toujours coupée de toute possibilité d'attachement romantique. Au début Michelle avait espéré que la relation de Reese avec Thorin pourrait devenir plus, mais le temps avait prouvé que la relation de Reese et Thorin n'était pas basée sur la possibilité d'un amour.

"C'est une torture pour toi" observa Michelle, regardant Kili "Tu es sure qu'il n'y a aucune chance..."

"Non" grogna Reese. "Ne l'évoque même pas. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. J'aime la façon dont les choses sont dans ma vie pour le moment, et je ne veux pas qu'elles changent."

Michelle hocha la tête. "Ok". Elle observa la pièce. "Alors, quel est ton plan pour le reste du temps qu'ils vont rester ?"

Reese réfléchit. "Et bien, je suis de corvée de lessive demain, donc ça me gardera à l'écart. Après, il y aura les préparatifs pour le mariage, ce qui devrait me garder occupée. Ça fait déjà quelques jours. Je suppose que je pourrais juste l'éviter pour le reste du temps, peut-être prendre quelques tours de plus en cuisine. Il faut que je reste loin, parce que chaque fois que je suis prés de lui j'oublie ce que je veux et je laisse les choses arriver...". Elle s'interrompit pour réfléchir. "Ensuite, la semaine prochaine il faut que j'ailles à Fontcombe, et je pourrais probablement prolonger mon séjour de quelques jours. Mais je déteste faire ça à Adam, le garder loin sans raison. Bien sur, peut être que juste Borgia pourrait venir, ce n'est qu'à une journée de cheval. Après ça, il ne restera plus que quelques jours. Et je suppose que si le pire deviens pire, je pourrais me jeter dans la fontaine plusieurs fois par jour pour me calmer. Faire beaucoup de sieste aussi. Ça devrait marcher." Elle sourit ironiquement à Michelle, espérant qu'elle rirait de la tentative de légèreté de Reese.

Michelle haussa les épaules. "Et bien, j'ai des doutes. Mais je me demande si tu ne manque pas une opportunité là" Reese lui lança un regard noir.

Michelle regarda par dessus l'épaule de Reese vers la table des nains. "Dieu, il est sexy", souffla Michelle, regardant Kili. "Comment tu crois qu'il est au lit ? Est-il toujours aussi joueur, ou penses-tu qu'il ait un côté sensuel sombre ?

Reese regarda Michelle avec irritation. "Ça aide. Merci" renifla-t-elle sarcastiquement.

Michelle roula légèrement des yeux avant de regarder à nouveau la table. "Et bien, tu ferais mieux d'être sûre de ne pas être intéressée parce qu'il semblerait que Sarah soit prête à passer à l'action, et il ne semble pas avoir envie de la fuir."

Reese ne put se retenir de jeter un regard par-dessus son épaule et que tout était prétexte pour Sarah pour se serrer étroitement de Kili pendant qu'il riait de Bofur. Reese détourna le regard, ennuyée. "Seigneur, elle se jette sur lui comme une..."

Michelle interrompit brutalement Reese. "Ne finis pas cette phrase. Sarah ne fait rien de mal, pas plus que lui, si ça leur plait. Ne sois pas mauvaise contre notre amie juste parce qu'elle fait ce dont elle a envie alors que tu n'en as pas les tripes."

Reese fut blessée par les mots de Michelle et avait été surprise par son explosion. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce qu'avait dit Michelle a propos de ne pas avoir les tripes, mais Reese se mordit la langue ne voulant pas la provoquer plus. Michelle leva les mains disant. "Je suis désolé. C'est ton problème, mais je ne veux pas participer à ta recherche d'un bouc émissaire parce que tu as des choses que tu ne veux pas ou ne peux pas gérer."

Reese ferma les yeux et posa sa main sur sa tête et décida de changer de sujet. "Je suis désolée. Je vais trop loin."

Michelle hocha la tête, souriant à Reese en dépit de ses dures paroles précédentes. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Je dois annoncer combien de temps les nains resteront et qu'ils se joindront à nous pour le mariage. Veux-tu te faufiler dehors avant que je le fasse ? Peut-être pourrons-nous nous retrouver aux bains plus tard pour une conversation entre filles plus relaxante, peut-être, pourrions-nous inviter les autres filles pour avoir leur avis ? Ce serait bien pour toi d'être avec du monde, et j'apprécierais une pause aussi. Je ne sais pas si c'est un syndrome pré-mensturel ou quoi, mais faire tourner le château cette semaine me pèse.

Reese hocha la tête. "Peut-être l'approche du mariage ?" Michelle sembla pensive. "Ça semble une bonne idée," continua Reese. "Je te verrais en bas dans un couple d'heures alors." Elle se leva et se glissa hors de la salle à manger, passant inaperçu. Elle se sentait mal de ne pas passer du temps avec les gens de Thorin, mais elle ne pouvait pas gérer tant de tentations dans une seule journée.

Reese entendit Michelle s'adresser au groupe, souhaiter officiellement la bienvenue aux nains, ce qui fut accueilli avec de bruyantes acclamations des Futurians. Elle annonça ensuite que les nains resteraient trois semaines et seraient présents pour la célébration du mariage. Les acclamations des Futurians redoublèrent à cette nouvelle. Reese ne put s'empêcher d'être fière de son peuple qui était si heureux que la compagnie de Thorin reste avec eux. Elle savait que les Futurians avaient la réputation d'être inhospitaliers et reclus, et elle était heureuse que les nains puissent découvrir l'autre facette de leur communauté.

Kili vit Reese se glisser hors de la salle à manger. Il voulait toujours s'excuser de l'avoir dérangée dans la forêt, bien qu'ils se sentent comme s'il y avait tant de choses dont il devait s'excuser qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il avait observé sa rencontre avec Dame Michelle. Elles avaient semblé engagées dans une sérieuse conversation, durant laquelle Reese avait secoué la tête plusieurs fois. Il la regarda à nouveau partir, remarquant combien elle était sexy dans son large pantalon brun et son pull avec les cheveux ébouriffés par le sommeil.

Kili bougea pour suivre Reese juste quand Dame Michelle commença à s'adresser à l'assemblée, souhaitant officiellement la bienvenue au Ninas. En tant qu'un des Princes d'Erebor, Kili ne put partir pendant que Dame Michelle parlait. Quand Dame Michelle eut fini, Kili s'excusa auprès de la tablée et sortit dans le couloir à la recherche de Reese, mais il fut incapable de la retrouver pour le reste de la soirée.

Reese était allée voir Julie et ses enfants pendant un couple d'heures avant de rejoindre Michelle aux bains. Julie et Adam étaient de bons amis, et elle adorait leurs enfants, même si être entourée de tant de bébés hurlant au moment de dormir était un peu écrasant.

Adam et Julie étaient l'une des plus belles histoires de succès des Futurians. Julie était arrivée en Terre du Milieu, seule quarante ans plus tôt. Elle avait une famille et des enfants avant son arrivée, et elle avait été dévastée pendant de nombreuses années de ne pas pouvoir les rejoindre. Adam était arrivé dix ans plus tard. Il chassait avec son frère dans une forêt des alentours quand il avait changé et été arrivé dans la vallée des Futurians. Les Futurians semblaient toujours arriver dans cette vallée, C'est pour ça qu'ils avaient construit Adélaïde Ici. Adam et Julie avaient eut le coup de foudre. Ils avaient tant de points communs, en particulier leur intense foi dans le christianisme, ce que Reese ne partageait pas avec eux. Quand Reese était arrivée 16 ans plus tôt, Julie avait pris Reese sous son aile, comme une petite sœur en quelque sorte et avait beaucoup aidé Reese dans son deuil. Depuis ce temps, Reese s'était toujours senti comme si elle était de la famille et ses enfants ses nièces et neveux. Comme beaucoup de Futurians, cette nouvelle famille étendue avait aidé Reese à trouver un sens à ce monde étrange.

Reese se sentait parfois un peu frustrée en leur compagnie, mais en même temps, elle avait souvent trouvé ses propres sœurs contrariantes quand elles étaient en désaccord ou qu'elles étaient trop prévenantes. Elle avait tendance à préférer Adam, qui était un peu plus détendu par rapport à certaines des croyances que lui et Julie partageaient ardemment. Parce qu'elle préférait Adam, Reese se sentait obligée de s'assurer que Julie ne s'imaginerait jamais que sa relation avec Adam était autre chose que de l'amitié. Reese se sentait aussi mal qu'Adam l'accompagne dans tant de ses sorties. Ce n'était probablement pas facile d'être laissée seule avec tant d'enfants quand Adam s'en allait, même si la communauté des Futurians soit vraiment un soutien pour les autres avec des sujets comme l'éducation des enfants. Julie était habituellement entourée de gens l'aidant à surveiller les enfants. Quand Reese revenait à Adélaïde, elle mettait un point d'honneur à rendre visite à Julie aussi souvent que possible pour lui donner un coup de main.

Bien qu'elle adore Julie, elle était frustrée parce que Julie essayait toujours de la caser avec un homme. Julie et Reese avaient des histoires similaires, et Reese était souvent ennuyée que Julie ne comprenne pas les réticences de Reese pour se remarier et avoir d'autres enfants. Quoi qu'il en soit, en dépit de ses irritations, Julie était une amie très chère. Elle aida Julie à préparer ses plus jeunes enfant pour aller au lit, esquivant les questions de Julie sur trouver un mari et ses encouragements pour que Reese sorte avec un des hommes Futurian. Récemment, Julie s'était fixée sur un homme nommé Benjamin.

Benjamin était un Futurian qui était à Adélaïde depuis 70 ans et il avait montré de l'intérêt pour Reese. Elle avait été contrariée parce qu'il y avait pas mal d'autres femmes qu'il aurait pu poursuivre, et elle avait clairement indiqué qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Benjamin était un ami proche de Julie, mais Reese ne l'aimait pas. Elle pensait qu'elle voyait une facette de lui que Julie ne voyait pas, le côté lubrique d'un homme qui voulait une femme parce qu'il avait été vexé de sa résistance et qu'il se considérait comme supérieur à elle.

Adam, qui avait toujours été doué pour deviner les gens, essayait souvent de dissuader Julie d'encourager un rapprochement entre Reese et Benjamin, mais Julie ignorait les remarques d'Adam, disant à Adam de lui laisser ce genre de sujet de femme. Reese savait que Julie voulait voir son amie heureuse et pour Julie ça voulait dire être mariée et entourée d'enfants.

Reese avait été plutôt surprise d'apprendre que Julie n'appréciait pas autant les nains que les autres Futurians. Reese était particulièrement surprise parce qu'elle avait souvent pensé que s'il y avait bien un homme dont le caractère ressemblait à celui des nains, c'était Adam. Reese appris que Julie n'aimait pas leurs façons d'être dragueurs. Julie avait tendance à être beaucoup plus conservatrice que les autres femmes Futurian. Adam semblait avoir une vision plus réaliste du monde, mais Reese s'en rendait mieux compte quand ils étaient sur les routes. Reese doutait que Julie soit au courant de sa relation avec Thorin Ecudechêne, sinon elle lui aurait exprimé sa désapprobation.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Reese aimait tendrement les enfants de Julie et Adam et se fichait de son irritation lors de ses échanges avec Julie du moment qu'elle pouvait passer du temps avec eux. Julie était vraiment comme une sœur pour elle, c'était simplement qu'elles ne voyaient pas toujours les choses comme elle.

Après avoir couché les enfants, Julie et Reese purent s'asseoir et discuter, Reese parla à Julie des choses qu'elle avait vues lors de sa dernière excursion. Julie parla à Reese de sa grossesse, disant qu'elle pensait que ce serait une fille. Reese sourit pensant que s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui connaissait les symptômes d'une grossesse associée à un sexe, s'était bien Julie. Ce serait son quatorzième enfant avec Adam.

Julie amena la conversation sur Benjamin, et Reese le prit comme un signal qu'il était temps de partir. Elle souhaita bonne nuit à Julie et se dirigea vers les bains, s'assurant en écoutant attentivement qu'aucun nain ne se trouvait dans le couloir pour les éviter. Reese commençait à se sentir rafraîchie de sa soirée avec Julie et sa famille, appréciant de s'être changé les idées.

Reese arriva la première aux bains. Elle n'avait rencontré personne sur son chemin et fut contente de voir que les bains étaient inoccupés. Sans perdre un instant, elle tira l'écran privatif vers le bassin. Si un nain venait, elle n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter qu'ils sachent qu'elle était présente. Après les événements avec Kili au bassin, Reese avait réalisé qu'elle avait besoin de faire plus attention pour se dévêtir là où elle pouvait être surprise. Elle ne voulait pas créer une situation tentatrice pour elle. Enlevant rapidement ses vêtements, elle entra dans l'eau.

Les bains étaient un des endroits du château que Reese préférait. Elle avait toujours adoré l'eau, et elle pouvait passer des heures dans l'eau chaude, flottant et réfléchissant. Elle aimait aussi amener les enfants de Julie ici avec elle pour jouer. Reese flottait sur le dos, regardant le plafond au dessus d'elle. La lumière de la pièce était chaude et dorée, fournie par deux torches, la fenêtre donnait sur le ciel noir de la nuit. Elle entendait l'eau ruisseler dans la piscine depuis la fontaine dans le coin le plus éloigné et les vagues clapoter contre les bords du bassin.

Sarah arriva peu de temps après et lui fit un grand sourire. Reese sentit un pincement de culpabilité pour ce qu'elle avait dit sur elle dans la salle à manger et fut reconnaissante que Michelle l'ait empêchée de diffamer leur amie. Reese et Sarah tombèrent dans le silence alors qu'elles se relaxaient toutes les deux dans l'eau chaude. Elles furent rapidement rejointes par Janine et Michelle. Janine portait quatre verres et la bouteille de liqueur de mure que Reese avait ouverte la nuit d'avant. Se rappelant la nuit précédente, Reese fut stupéfaite de penser qu'une seule journée s'était écoulée depuis que les nains étaient arrivés. Elles se servirent une généreuse rasade de liqueur avant de s'asseoir sur les bords du bassin.

"Mmmm, c'est divin" marmonna Sarah "Je pense que je pourrais rester ici toute la nuit."

"Moi aussi" souffla Janine "Même si la journée a été chaude, c'est agréable."

"Yep" confirma Michelle. Personne ne voulait parler plus.

Elles s'assirent dans l'eau, appréciant la compagnie les unes des autres. Leurs muscles se relâchant sous la chaleur, sirotant leurs liqueurs. Après quelques minutes, Janine dit "Je vais dormir avec Fili".

"Ouai" acquiescèrent les trois autres femmes, déjà pleinement consciente des intentions de Janine, regardant vaguement la pièce, à moitiés perdues dans leurs propres pensées.

"Ça va être génial" ajouta Janine, pas perturbée par le manque de surprise de ses amies.

"Probablement" acquiescèrent les trois autres. Elles avaient toutes leur propre idée sur comment les nains pouvaient être au lit, et Janine était dans son bon droit.

"Kili si diablement sexy" Ajouta Sarah.

Les femmes hochèrent la tête, approuvant dans un murmure. Reese vit Michelle la fixer rapidement, pour voir si Reese allait être désagréable. Reese ne trahit aucune émotion sur son visage.

Sarah regarda Michelle et Reese "Et qu'en est-il de vous deux ? Personne n'a attiré votre attention ?"

Reese grimaça, mais vit Michelle rougir de la question. Elle regarda son amie avec surprise. "Michelle ?" Normalement, Michelle avait toujours un dehors chaste et réservé. Elle ne s'était jamais engagée dans aucun flirt ou badinage avec aucun homme ou femme. Reese savait que Michelle était une femme très sensuelle, mais elle s'était tenue à l'écart de toute romance depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Terre du Milieu 150 ans plus tôt. Reese fut stupéfaite que Michelle puisse avoir trouvé un nain à son goût. "Qui ?" demanda Reese.

Michelle rougit, haussant les épaules. "Je trouve que Bofur est mignon."

"Bofur ? C'est lequel ?" demanda Reese, regardant Janine et Sarah avec surprise.

"Celui avec le chapeau" dit Janine.

"Woah," dit Sarah.

"Ne vous emballez pas" dit Michelle "Je trouve juste qu'il est mignon et gentil."

Janine regarda Michelle. "Hmmm, non, c'est plus" elle sourit alors que Michelle secouait la tête.

"Qui aurait pensé que les nains auraient un tel succès ici ?" rit Reese.

"Shhh" leur dit Michelle alors qu'elle riait doucement, les faisant retomber dans un silence momentané.

"Et toi, Reese ?" insista à nouveau Sarah. "Quelqu'un t'a tapé dans l'œil ?"

Reese fronça le nez et secoua la tête.

"Elle se réserve pour Benjamin" la taquina Janine qui était au courant des projets de Julie pour Reese. Reese renifla. "Benjamin est un con". Les trois autres approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

"C'est le genre de connard, qui semble penser qu'il est un cadeau de dieu pour une femme." Ajouta Sarah. "Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Julie essaie de te mettre avec lui."

Reese secoua la tête. "Peut-être voit-elle quelque chose que nous ne voyons pas."

"Ou peut-être ne voit-elle pas ce que nous voyons." Dit pensivement Sarah.

Le silence retomba sur le groupe. Elles restèrent silencieuses plusieurs minutes avant qu'un groupe d'homme Futurians entre dans le bassin de l'autre côté de l'écran, rompant leur intimité. Sarah soupira et s'étira "Je pense que c'est mon signe. J'ai besoin d'aller me coucher. "dit-elle "Vous allez rester encore un moment ?"

"Je vais y aller aussi" dit Reese. Michelle et Janine se levèrent alors qu'elles attrapaient leurs robes et rejoignaient le couloir pour rejoindre leurs chambres.

"On se voit demain ?" demanda Janine. Sarah et Michelle acquiescèrent.

"Pas moi" dit Reese "Je suis de corvée de lessive, mais je pense que je vous rejoindrai pour le petit-déjeuner."

"Ok, 'nuit" dit Janine, embrassant tout le monde avant de rejoindre sa chambre. Elles échangèrent des bonnes nuits. Reese souriait quand elle entra dans sa chambre. Elle avait apprécié de passer sa soirée avec ses amies, malgré le fait qu'elle avait dû gérer ses réactions lors de la discussion sur les nains, et elle se sentait les pieds sur terre et rafraîchit. Elle ajouta mentalement de passer du temps avec ses amies sur sa liste de choses à faire pendant les trois prochaines semaines. 


	12. Chapter 12

Kili ne vit pas Reese au petit-déjeuner le lendemain. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il vit Dame Michelle et s'arrêta pour lui demander où était Reese. Elle lui lança un drôle de regard avant lui dire que Reese s'était levé très tôt pour le déjeuner. Kili avait aussi espéré que Reese se joindrait à leur entraînement, mais elle ne les avait pas rejoints non plus. Après le déjeuner, Kili vit son frère s'éclipser avec Janine. Ce n'était pas une surprise de les voir se tourner autour jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent la chambre de Fili. Dans le passé, Kili aurait sans doute fait de même, si ce n'est plus tôt.

Kili s'approcha de Dame Michelle après le repas, lui demandant à nouveau si elle avait vu Reese. Elle secoua la tête, lui jetant un regard encore plus étrange que le matin. Il décida de se balader dans le château. Alors qu'il passait devant une porte ouverte, il entendit rire à l'intérieur, mais son cœur se serra quand il entendit aussi la voix de Reese. Revenant sur ses pas, il vit Reese dans la chambre d'un des Futurians. Elle était accompagnée par les jumeaux d'Adam, âgés de 18 mois.

Reese tenait des draps dans ses bras, qu'elle faisait voler dans l'air pour qu'ils retombent sur la tête des jumeaux qui hurlaient de rire et tentait de repousser les draps de leur visage lui souriant avec impatience. Reese recommença, gagnant de plus en plus de rires de la part des jumeaux.

Kili rit de leur jeu, attirant leur attention à tous les trois. Les jumeaux devinrent timides, s'accrochant aux jambes de Reese en le regardant avec méfiance. "Que faites-vous ?" lui demanda-t-il.

Reese grinça des dents avant de se forcer à sourire à Kili. Son expression aigre ne passa pas inaperçu de Kili, mais il choisit de l'ignorer, pensant qu'elle avait sans doute quelque chose à voir avec la raison pour laquelle elle l'évitait. "Je suis de corvée de linge, alors j'essaie de changer les draps de tout le monde. Mais j'avais aussi dit à Julie que je lui garderais les jumeaux pour qu'elle puisse se reposer un peu. D'habitude, ce n'est pas un souci, mais ils demandent beaucoup plus d'attention que la dernière fois que je l'ai fait."

Kili hocha la tête d'un air confus. "N'avez-vous pas de domestique pour ça ?"

Reese secoua la tête. "Non, nous ne faisons pas ça. À la place, on se partage le travail, et chaque personne a ses responsabilités. Je suis habituellement à la lessive et à la cuisine, mais chacun à ses propres aptitudes, comme le jardinage, la menuiserie, vous voyez."

Kili acquiesça, réfléchissant à ses mots. "Je ne savais pas. Nous devrions participer pendant notre séjour ici."

"C'est hors de question." Dit Reese. "Vous êtes nos invités. Nous sommes si content de vous avoir et nous voulons juste que vous appréciiez votre séjour." Kili regarda Reese rouler les draps sales en boule et les jeter par la porte alors que les jumeaux étaient toujours blottis contre ses jambes. Il dut réprimer un rire quand elle essaya de marcher dans la chambre avec un enfant accroché à chaque jambe.

"Puis-je vous aider ?" demanda soudain Kili. Reese fut surprise par la question.

"Ce n'est pas nécessaire" elle fronça les sourcils "Je suis sûre que vous avez autre chose à faire."

"Rien ne me ferai plus plaisir" dit Kili. Il avait cherché Reese pendant des heures et il n'allait pas la laisser lui échapper maintenant.

Kili bougea pour aider Reese à installer les draps propres dans le lit pendant que les jumeaux commençaient à jouer. Ils devinrent rapidement curieux envers Kili, lui jetant des coups d'œils par-dessus le bord du lit. "Ça vous dérange si je joue avec eux ?" demanda Kili à Reese.

Reese leva les mains. "Je vous en pris !". Elle rit malgré elle. Kili tomba à genou au coin du lit. Quand les jumeaux lui jetèrent un regard, il se jeta joyeusement vers eux en grognant, les envoyant, hurlant, à travers la pièce. La chambre s'emplit de couinement de joie et d'excitation alors que les jumeaux s'approchaient à leur tour de Kili, espérant qu'il les poursuive.

Profitant de cette opportunité, Reese finit rapidement de faire le lit, elle attrapa le linge de lit sale et les guida tous les trois hors de la chambre. Reese mis les draps dans une panière dans l'entrée. "Merci" dit Reese. Soudain, les jumeaux partirent en courant aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient chacun dans une direction Kili et Reese les poursuivirent et se retrouvèrent à la porte, chacun avec un jumeau criant sous le bras. "Comment fait-elle ?" haleta Reese, incapable de s'empêcher de lui sourire. "Elle a treize enfants et un autre en route !"

Kili secoua la tête. "Je n'avais jamais imaginé qu'il était possible d'avoir autant d'enfants. Les nains en ont rarement plus de deux. Je pense que ma mère aurait tué quelqu'un si elle en avait eu d'autre que nous."

"Je veux bien le croire" dit Reese en souriant. "Même maintenant, tous les deux, vous semblez chercher à faire une bêtise". Kili rit.

Kili suivit Reese vers la chambre suivante où elle continua son travail pendant que Kili chassait les jumeaux dans le couloir, grondant et grognant alors qu'ils couinaient et hurlaient en riant. Malgré elle, Reese était heureuse qu'il soit venu. Elle n'aurait jamais pu avancer aussi vite. Avec son aide, Reese passa rapidement toutes les chambres des Futurians, déposant les draps à la buanderie. Elle se tourna pour voir que Kili était appuyé contre le mur, portant un jumeau endormi sur chaque bras. "Comment avez vous réussit à les endormir en même temps ?" chuchota-t-elle. Il haussa les épaules, la regardant avec perplexité.

"Ramenons-les à Julie. Leurs chambres sont juste au coin". Chuchota-t-elle. "Voulez-vous que j'en prenne un ?"

Kili secoua la tête et la suivi. Reese ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer alors qu'il portait sans efforts les jumeaux vers les quartiers de Julie. La largeur des épaules de Kili lui permettait de bercer un jumeau dans chacun de ses bras. Il semblait complètement à l'aise de transporter les enfants, et Reese l'imagina portant ses propres enfants endormis blottis contre sa large poitrine. Son cœur tressauta légèrement, et elle gémit intérieurement au cliché que son attirance pour lui était basée sur son apparente faculté à être père. Elle se sentait comme si elle avait appartenu à un roman à l'eau de rose à deux balles.

Julie les laissa entrer dans sa chambre, regardant Kili avec curiosité, alors que Reese et Kili déposaient les jumeaux dans leur lit et qu'ils se blottissaient l'un contre l'autre. "Mon frère et moi dormions comme ça" dit Kili, baissant les yeux pour les regarder brièvement.

Reese lui sourit, le conduisant vers le couloir et ignorant le haussement de sourcils de Julie alors qu'elle les suivait des yeux. "Je ne peux imaginer combien vous deviez être mignons tous les deux. Combien avez-vous d'écart ?"

"Sept ans" dit Kili.

"Et ça vous fait..." l'invita Reese.

"Soixante dix sept ans".

"Hmmm" acquiesça Reese, réfléchissant à la différence dans la manière de vieillir entre les humains et les nains. "Alors comment êtes-vous devenu aussi bon avec les enfants ?"

Kili rit "Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais passé beaucoup de temps avec des enfants. C'est probablement parce que je suis moi-même encore un grand enfant." Il lui sourit malicieusement, et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Reese savait qu'elle aurait dû mettre un terme à la conversation, mais elle était réticente à l'idée de s'éloigner de lui. "Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. Je n'aurais jamais pu tout faire." Reese espéra que Kili interpréterait ses remerciements comme un signe qu'il devait la laisser.

"Avez-vous fini maintenant ?" demanda Kili, soudain sérieux.

"Oui," dit Reese, s'arrêtant.

"Bien" dit Kili, surprenant Reese en l'attrapant par le bras. "Venez". Tenant fermement son bras, il commença à la guider dans le couloir.

Reese paniqua en essayant de libérer son bras. Il ne la lâcha pas. Elle voulut protester, mais son air sérieux et la prise ferme sur son bras la firent taire.

Kili la conduisit vers l'entrée du château "Où allons-nous ?" demanda finalement Reese.

"Dans la forêt. J'ai besoin de vous parler en privé, et il y a trop de risque d'interruption dans le château à ce qu'il semble."

Ils ne se reparlèrent pas alors qu'il la conduisait sur le pont, ne s'arrêtant pas avant qu'ils ne soient juste à l'orée des arbres, la forêt pleine des lueurs rouges orangées du soleil couchant. Se tournant vers Reese, Kili parla finalement. "Pourquoi m'évitez-vous ?"demanda-t-il, ses yeux chocolat, habituellement chauds, la blessant quand ils capturèrent les siens.

Reese ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il l'interrompit. "Ne me dites que pas que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne suis pas idiot." Elle fut surprise par son intensité. Bien qu'elle l'ait évité, elle se demandait pourquoi ça provoquait une telle réaction chez lui.

Reese le regarda un moment avant de détourner les yeux. Elle déglutit en regardant ailleurs, réalisant à quel point il se tenait près d'elle. Kili continua de la regarder. Il avait aperçu quelque chose briller brièvement dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard, ça l'incita à décider ce qu'il allait faire ensuit. Il leva sa main vers son visage, crochetant un doigt sous son menton en tournant son visage vers lui à nouveau, la forçant à le regarder. Il était suffisamment proche pour voir les paillettes dorées qui parsemaient ses yeux. "Pourquoi m'évitez-vous ?" demanda-t-il à nouveau, seulement cette fois sa voix était basse, presque un murmure. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, et il vit la réponse dans son regard.

Hésitant brièvement, Kili enroula son bras autour de la taille de Reese, la tirant vers lui. Elle ne l'arrêta pas. Il avança lentement la tête pour frôler ses lèvres avec les siennes. Kili fit une pause pour voir si elle allait s'éloigner, avant d'effleurer à nouveau ses lèvres. Cette fois, il s'attarda et accentua un peu la pression contre ses lèvres. Juste quand il pensait qu'elle n'allait pas lui rendre son baiser, Reese soupira et se détendit dans ses bras.

D'abord, leur baiser fut doux, attentionné et tendre. Reese porta sa main à son visage, caressant le chaume sur ses joues, faisant que Kili inspira brusquement. Elle avait oublié combien les nains étaient sensibles quand on leur caressait la barbe. Elle leva son autre main et enroula son bras autour de son cou, pressant son corps contre le sien en emmêlant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Kili gémit et enroula ses bras plus serrés autour d'elle. Elle haleta à cette augmentation d'intensité et il profita de cette opportunité pour glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Reese sentit sa résistance se briser en elle, laissant son désir, soigneusement contrôlé, déferler de son confinement. Elle le buvait avidement, mettant tout son désir dans ce baiser. Elle serra un peu plus sa prise sur ses cheveux et ravagea sa bouche, prenant ce qu'elle désirait de lui. Son baiser devint plus dur et exigeant, rendant son corps douloureux de besoin.

Kili baissa ses mains sur les hanches de Reese avant de les remonter dans une caresse sur son ventre. Ce mouvement innocent fit claquer quelque chose en Reese. Elle recula avec un halètement quand ils se séparèrent. "Non" dit-elle. Elle posa ses mains contre sa poitrine, poussant sans succès contre sa large poitrine. "Non" répéta-t-elle secouant la tête.

Kili ne baissa pas les bras avant qu'elle ne pousse contre lui, souhaitant clairement être libérée. "Je ne comprends pas" dit-il, une note de colère rampant dans sa voix. Reese grimaça de sa soudaine dureté. L'y avait-elle poussé ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle avait voulu. "Pourquoi" demanda-t-il. Reese secoua la tête se libérant de ses bras. "Je veux savoir pourquoi" demanda-t-il d'un ton hargneux. "Pourquoi je vois le désir dans tes yeux ? Tu m'embrasses, mais tu me repousses ?"

Reese le regardait avec colère à présent. Ça devenait une habitude, sa colère contre lui. "Rien ne m'oblige à te donner une réponse" aboya-t-elle, regrettant immédiatement son ton.

Elle vit le chagrin traverser son visage à ses mots coléreux. Mais, au lieu de laisser tomber, il prit une inspiration profonde avant d'essayer à nouveau. "Je sais que tu n'es pas obligée, mais s'il te plait, je veux seulement comprendre." Il leva les mains vers elle. "Je veux seulement te montrer combien je te chéris."

Ses mots n'étaient pas ceux qu'elle attendait, elle attendait plutôt une déclaration de désir. "Me chérir ?' répéta-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête en prenant ses mains dans les siennes, et elle vit encore plus de désir dans ses yeux. Elle l'autorisa à la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras. "Oui, je veux te chérir, te garder prés de moi, t'adorer". Reese était stupéfaite. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé que Kili pourrait lui retourner son affection. Elle avait compris qu'il la désirait, mais elle n'avait pas pensé que ses sentiments puissent être plus profonds."

Elle le laissa la ramener contre lui, ses lèvres réclamant les siennes à nouveau. "Non" haleta-t-elle encore, s'éloignant. Ça ne changeait rien du tout. Si ce n'est que ça rendait les choses pires que ce qu'elle craignait.

Kili grogna de frustration. Même la patience du plus placide des nains peut être mise à rude épreuve. "Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il encore.

Reese s'éloigna de lui, les regrets inscrits sur son visage, secouant la tête en se glissant plus loin. Sans un mot, elle se retourna et parti vers le château sans jeter un regard en arrière. Alors que la distance grandissait entre eux, elle commença à courir pour s'éloigner de lui aussi vite que possible. Elle passa la porte du château et s'arrêta.

Regardant derrière elle, elle vit que Kili n'était pas en vue. Elle se retourna rapidement pour se diriger vers ses quartiers et rentra dans Borgia. "Oomph" dit Reese en rebondissant sur sa petite mais dure carcasse. Borgia la regarda, surprenant son expression, et fronça le front, comme pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Reese secoua la tête, la frustration se peignant sur son visage alors que les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux. Il regarda derrière elle, cherchant la source de sa détresse avant de la regarder à nouveau d'un air interrogatif. Reese secoua à nouveau la tête, mais Borgia n'accepta pas son refus. La prenant par le bras, il la conduisit dans le calme des écuries où il travaillait. Il la regarda silencieusement, attendant. Reese soupira.

Reese lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé pendant les trois derniers jours. Borgia sourit de sa stupidité, dans la forêt, quand Kili l'avait trouvée désarmée et dévêtue. Borgia n'aurait jamais été surpris dans une situation aussi compromettante. Reese finit son histoire en racontant les évènements qui l'avait conduit à lui rentrer dedans dans la cour. Ils restèrent silencieux, le son des poneys et des chevaux les entourant, et elle attendit.

Borgia sembla pensif "Tu deviens idiote" dit-il.

"Je sais" cria Reese. "J'ai été tellement stupide de le laisser aller si loin."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire." Dit Borgia.

Reese se tourna pour le regarder. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, confuse.

Borgia la fixa et haussa les épaules, s'éloignant pour nourrir les chevaux. Reese, assise, fixa son dos. "Est-ce que tu penses que je suis idiote parce que je le refuse ?" l'appela-t-elle. Borgia haussa à nouveau les épaules et entra dans une stalle avec une sac de nourriture.

Reese garda un silence stupéfait. "Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-elle finalement. "Est-ce que je dois aller vers lui et lui dire que je veux être avec lui ? Laisser tout ça arriver plutôt que d'essayer de le combattre ?"

Borgia murmura à l'un des chevaux.

"Pourquoi devrais-je faire ça ?" demanda Reese. "Pourquoi devrais-je me mettre moi-même dans cette situation ?"

Borgia revint et prit une fourche avant de retourner dans la stalle.

Reese continua. "Alors tu penses que je dois arrêter d'être sur la défensive et de me fermer aux gens ?" demada Reese. "Parce que je ne pense pas être fermée. Je ne veux juste pas me mettre moi-même dans une situation où je pourrais être blessée, tu sais ?" Elle s'assit, mordant sa lèvre.

"De plus" l'appela à nouveau Reese, "Tu peux parler. Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais déjà vu te mettre dans ce genre de situation. Je sais que tout le monde est différent, et que ta situation est différente de la mienne, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses me dire ce qui est le mieux pour moi."

Borgia tapa le tour de la stalle, murmurant à nouveau au cheval avant de sortir et d'entrer dans la stalle suivante.

Reese croisa les bras, frustré de son apparente opinion sur sa situation. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses exactement ? Est-ce que tu penses que je ne vis pas pleinement ma vie ou quelque merde hippie un peu fofolle de ce genre ? Est-ce une de ces choses que je suis sensée d'accepter mon passé, sachant que cela pourrait arriver à nouveau, mais réaliser que je refuse un sens à ma vie parce que je me refuse à être avec la personne que j'aime parce que ça me fait peur ?" D'autres coups et murmures vinrent de la seconde stalle

"Bien, je ne partage pas ton point de vue. Tu ne me dirais pas d'aller me mettre sur le chemin d'une compagnie d'orcs qui me tueraient, alors en quoi est-ce différent ? Je sais comment ça finira, avec l'un de nous blessé à mort et de la douleur. Et je sais ce que tu vas dire, que je ne dirais pas l'un de mes amis d'éviter l'amour à cause du risque d'être blessé, mais j'ai le droit d'être hypocrite si je le veux, Borgia."

La conversation s'acheva, Reese se mordit pensivement la lèvre. Peut-être qu'elle devenait idiote, mais elle préférait être une idiote tranquille qu'une idiote amoureuse. Elle voulut aider Borgia à finir avec les chevaux. Ils travaillèrent côte à côte en silence alors que le ciel s'assombrissait au-dehors, avant de retourner au château ensemble pour un souper tardif.

Kili était resté dans la forêt regardant Reese courir loin de lui. Il se sentait en colère et blessé. Reese le voulait clairement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réponde à son baiser de cette façon. Il avait seulement voulu lui parler, essayer de comprendre pourquoi elle était aussi déterminée à rester loin de lui. Quelque chose l'avait stoppé dans son désir de se laisser aller. Thorin l'avait averti qu'elle serait peut-être réticente, mais Kili ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle soit aussi résistante à ses sentiments.

Kili fut préoccupé pendant le souper. Il commençait à voir la sagesse de l'avertissement de son oncle que Reese était une femme compliquée et qu'elle ne serait peut-être pas capable de lui retourner à Kili ses sentiments. Il se demanda s'il devait arrêter de poursuivre Reese. C'était vrai qu'il l'aimait, le genre d'amour qui brûlait pour une éternité. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas la forcer à l'aimer en retour. Elle avait été claire qu'en dépit de son désir, elle ne voulait avoir aucun contact avec lui. Elle l'avait évité toute la journée, s'était mise en colère contre lui chaque fois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et avait couru aussi vite qu'elle l'avait pu pour s'éloigner de lui dans la forêt aujourd'hui. De quelle autre preuve avait-il besoin qu'en dépit de son attirance pour lui, elle ne voulait pas être avec lui ?

Ce n'était pas inhabituel pour les nains de ne pas se marier. Parce qu'il y avait peu de femmes nains, beaucoup d'hommes nains restaient seuls toute leur vie. Kili savait qu'il pouvait faire de même si son amour pour Reese était non partagé. Son oncle pourrait lui demander d'accepter un mariage arrangé, ce que Kili avait toujours su qu'il pouvait arriver s'il ne pouvait pas trouver une partenaire par lui-même. Malgré son insouciance, Kili n'était pas du genre à éviter ses devoirs quand le temps était venu, ce qui incluait qu'il savait qu'un jour, il devrait se marier. Bien qu'il ne soit pas un héritier direct du trône, il était important, même pour le second héritier de faire ce qu'il pouvait pour perpétuer la lignée de Durin.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Reese, lui et son frère avaient traversé la vie sans se préoccuper de l'amour. Ils avaient travaillé dur et couché avec encore plus d'acharnement. Ils étaient toujours à la recherche du plaisir, certains auraient dit toujours à la recherche des ennuis, et ils ne se souciaient pas de les trouver. Nains, humains, hommes, femmes. Les nains étaient connus pour leur nature insatiable, et Kili ne faisait pas exception. Tout avait changé quand il avait rencontré Reese, mais il savait qu'il pouvait retourner à ses penchants premiers.

Kili regarda à travers la pièce vers une femme Futurians particulièrement attirante qui le regardait et qui rougit quand son regard rencontra le sien. Peut-être pourrait-il commencer tout de suite. Il ne manquait pas de partenaires potentielles, et peut être avait-il juste besoin d'avancer et de faire de son mieux pour oublier Reese. Son oncle s'en moquerait probablement et serait sûrement ravi qu'ils puissent continuer leur quête si les raisons de leur retard disparaissaient.

Kili soupira en regardant autour de la table. Son frère était occupé avec Janine, et une nouvelle femme Futurian qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré était assise de l'autre côté de Fili, se penchant sur lui pour sourire à Janine. Tous trois semblaient engagées dans une profonde conversation. Fili leva les yeux et sourit à son jeune frère, qui leva les sourcils. Son frère profitait pleinement de leur temps dans le château des Futurians, et peut-être Kili devrait-il faire de même. Kili regarda autour de la table et fut surprit de voir Dame Michelle plongée dans une discussion avec Bofur. Il semblait que même Bofur appréciait son séjour à Adélaïde.

"Vous semblez bien songeur" dit une voix à côté de lui.

Kili regarda Sarah, qui semblait l'avoir observé. "Longue journée. La chaleur et l'entraînement ont été épuisants" mentit-il, espérant que Sarah ignorait combien les nains étaient résistant à la chaleur.

"Vous avez peut-être besoin de quelque chose pour vous aider à vous détendre" dit-elle de manière suggestive.

Kili l'examina. Il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à elle avant. Elle était belle avec une peau sombre et des yeux bridés exotiques. Ses cheveux tombaient plaisamment autour de son visage. Elle portait une robe lâche qui lui arrivait au genou. Son décolleté lui permit d'apercevoir ses seins, et il pensa qu'elle l'avait fait volontairement. Aurait-il été lui-même ces derniers jours, il aurait couché avec elle dés le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée. "Je pense que vous devez avoir raison, Dame Sarah, " acquiesça Kili, lui souriant chaudement.

Reese se réveilla tôt le jour suivant. Elle n'avait eu que quelques heures de sommeil, mais elle se sentait impatiente de commencer la journée. Elle prit un bain rapide dans la salle de bains, seule personne éveillée à cette heure, avant de retourner à sa chambre et s'habilla d'une ample robe jaune. Ça allait être une nouvelle chaude journée, et l'ample tissu l'aiderait à garder un peu de fraîcheurs. Elle enroula un châle autour de ses épaules puisque les matins étaient toujours frais au château, elle était heureuse que même si les jours d'été étaient chauds les matins dans la vallée étaient doux et frais.

Reese était restée éveillée une grande partie de la nuit, pensant à sa conversation avec Borgia. Bien qu'elle ait résisté à sa suggestion, elle devait bien admettre qu'elle commençait à reconsidérer sa volonté de ne plus jamais se marier ou avoir une famille. Elle avait vu plusieurs Futurians aller de l'avant, et Reese savait que leurs pertes avaient été aussi grandes que la sienne. Pourquoi était-elle si spéciale ?

Reese réfléchit à ce que Kili lui avait dit dans la forêt, tournant le mot "chérir" dans son esprit. La façon dont il l'avait regardée brûlait dans sa mémoire. Reese commençait à penser que Kili pouvait l'aimer également. Elle s'était dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance qu'il puisse l'aimer, mais elle savait que ça en avait. Elle savait que le désir dans son âme allait devenir plus fort que la peur.

Elle avait finalement dérivé vers le sommeil pour un couple d'heures supplémentaire, mais l'idée était toujours là quand elle s'éveilla. Elle décida qu'elle avait besoin de parler à Kili, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle allait dire, mais espérant que les mots viendraient au moment venu. Elle savait qu'elle devrait s'excuser de s'être enfuie comme elle l'avait fait la veille. Regardant dans le miroir, elle surprit son reflet. La robe jaune la rendait plus douce et féminine, flottant autour de son corps et soulignant légèrement sa poitrine et ses hanches.

Quittant ses quartiers, Reese se dirigea vers la porte de Kili, juste en bas du couloir de la sienne et sourit en levant la main pour frapper. Reese se figea quand elle entendit des voix venant de la chambre de Kili, une d'homme et d'une de femme. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien devant la porte de Kili. Écoutant plus attentivement, elle entendit à nouveau les voix. La belle voix de Kili était inimitable, et l'autre voix était définitivement féminine. C'était définitivement une voix féminine, et elle venait définitivement de la chambre de Kili.

Reese paniqua, cherchant un endroit où se cacher. Entendant une porte s'ouvrir derrière elle, elle se tourna et vit Bilbon sortir de la chambre en face de celle de Kili. Sans perdre un instant, Reese poussa le Hobbit dans sa chambre, étouffant rapidement ses protestations de surprise alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière eux, la laissant juste entrouverte.

"Dame Reese," commença Bilbon, mais Reese lui fit signe de se taire. Il fit un bruit mécontent en traversant la pièce pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit. Reese surveillait le couloir, son œil pressé contre le petit espace lui donnant une vue dégagée sur le couloir.

La porte de Kili s'ouvrit, et la voix de la femme devint plus forte. Le cœur de Reese fit une embardée quand elle vit Sarah sortir de la chambre de Kili. Ils parlaient amicalement, et ils riaient. Reese se sentit encore plus mal quand elle vit que Kili portait seulement son pantalon. Il tenait sa tunique à la main et la mit lentement en continuant de discuter avec Sarah. Elle entendit Sarah dire "à plus tard", avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir alors que Kili refermait la porte derrière elle.

Reese se retourna, fermant complètement la porte, et laissa sa tête tomber contre la porte, respirant profondément avec les yeux fermés. Après un instant, elle entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Elle avait complètement oublié le Hobbit.

"Allez-vous bien, Dame Reese ?" demanda-t-il poliment.

Reese le regarda. Son visage se colora de honte de son comportement. Se redressant, elle essaya de retrouver tout le sang-froid dont elle était capable. "Monsieur Sacquet, merci pour votre politesse. Je sais combien les gens de la Comté le sont, mais vous n'avez pas besoin de faire semblant de ne pas voir que tout ne va pas bien, vu que je vous ai poussé dans votre chambre, après avoir fait irruption sans un mots, et que je vous ai retenu en otage pendant que j'espionnait votre voisin de l'autre coté du couloir.

Bilbon hocha la tête. "Je ne voulais pas être m'imposer" dit-il

"Mais c'est moi qui me suis imposée, Monsieur Sacquet. Je suis terriblement désolée d'avoir envahi votre intimité de cette façon. Je vais prendre congé." Reese quitta rapidement la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Reese n'avait pas réalisé que les Hobbit avaient un excellent sens de l'ouïe. Bilbon était parfaitement conscient de ce que Reese avait vu dans le couloir. Il n'avait pas voulu interférer ou être impoli en le soulignant. Cependant, il était clair, même pour un Hobbit, qu'elle avait été peinée par ce dont elle avait été témoin.


	13. Chapter 13

La colère de Reese grandit alors qu'elle retournait à sa chambre. Claquant la porte derrière elle, elle attrapa un coussin sur un de ses fauteuils et le jeta. Elle regarda d'un air déçu où il avait atterri, trouvant particulièrement frustrant de jeter un mou qui se déplaçait lentement dans l'air alors qu'elle était en rage. Elle soupira. Il n'était pas dans sa nature d'être aussi violente.

Se déplaçant vers sa chambre à coucher, Reese s'arrêta pour se regarder dans le miroir. Elle se sentait comme une folle, et elle en avait l'apparence. À quoi s'était-elle attendue exactement ? Il était évident que Kili et Fili étaient populaires auprès des femmes. Ils avaient probablement eu une femme différente dans leur lit chaque soir. Il était vraiment irrésistible. Magnifique et gentil, elle pouvait voir comment aucune femme n'avait la moindre chance de résister quand il tournait son attention vers elle.

Elle pensa à leur baiser et aux choses qu'il avait dites. Elle était en colère contre elle-même d'avoir pensé qu'il parlait avec son cœur. Elle aurait dû le savoir, elle aurait du savoir que c'était sa bite qui parlait. Merde, si elle n'avait pas été aussi entichée de lui, elle aurait probablement été en première ligne pour sauter dans son lit.

Reese essayait de se convaincre qu'elle n'était pas en colère contre Kili, mais uniquement contre elle-même, mais elle savait que s'était un mensonge. Une partie des torts lui revenait aussi. Elle sentait qu'il avait été trop loin avec ce qu'il lui avait dit dans la forêt, parlant de la chérir et de l'adorer. Avait-il fait ç'était uniquement pour la mettre dans son lit ? Elle était en colère contre lui parce qu'il avait joué avec ses émotions et l'avait traitée comme une idiote naïve qu'il fallait duper pour l'attirer dans son lit.

Reese se sentit comme si elle s'était perdue pendant les derniers jours. Elle avait agi comme une jeune fille malade d'amour. Celle qu'elle était cinq jours plus tôt lui manquait, confiante, joueuse, forte. À la place, elle était en colère, jalouse et blessée. Voir Sarah quitter la chambre de Kili avait été comme une gifle. Elle était mortifiée, mais aussi reconnaissante. Ça lui avait évité une entrevue embarrassante. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de jeux, et s'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin, l'équivalent émotionnel d'un bon coup de pied au cul.

Reese se dirigea vers son placard, jetant le châle sur le sol et enlevant cette ridicule robe jaune si féminine. Ouvrant violemment les portes, elle regarda ses vêtements. Elle prit ses bottes en cuir, un short en lin vert, et une chemise sans manche marron, en lin elle aussi.

Regardant dans le miroir, elle vit une femme qui semblait forte et indépendante. Reese carra les épaules, approuvant ce qu'elle voyait. À la dernière minute, elle glissa une dague dans sa ceinture. Elle avait besoin de quelque chose pour s'armer, même si ce n'était que métaphoriquement. Elle regarda son reflet se fustigeant pour sa stupidité.

Reese posa sa main sur la commode, tambourinant pensivement des doigts. Elle avait la sensation qu'elle devait faire quelque chose d'outrageux pour se secouer des derniers jours. Elle se sentait comme si elle avait besoin de s'envoyer en l'air. La tension avec Kili l'avait laissé dans un état d'excitation douloureuse. Elle ne voulait toujours pas coucher avec un des hommes Futurians, ce qui lui laissait seulement les nains. Soudain, une pensée remonta dans son esprit. Thorin. Il devait revenir à Adélaïde le lendemain. Elle se regarda dans le miroir. Oui, Thorin serait une solution parfaite à son problème.

Reese grogna une protestation quand son lit bougea, la réveillant, mais faisant se retourner son estomac. "Arrête de bouger" gémit-elle.

"Alors c'est l'état dans lequel je te retrouve après t'avoir laissé aux bons soins de mes idiots de neveux ?" La basse voix de velours retentit comme un crissement d'ongles sur un tableau noir. Reese fut surprise par la présence du propriétaire de la voix, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en l'entendant.

"Plu bas, s'il te plait" marmonna-t-elle, essayant sans succès de mettre un oreiller sur sa tête. Elle n'y arriva pas parce que chaque mouvement faisait tourner et tanguer la pièce, et elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à se retenir de vomir. À la place, elle ferma juste les yeux, priant pour que le bruit et les mouvements s'arrêtent, levant une main pour indiquer à Thorin qu'il devrait arrêter de parler et rester tranquille. Même le profond roulement de son rire blessa ses oreilles.

"Arrête, s'il te plait" le supplia Reese, d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

Thorin resta silencieux pendant que Reese prenait une lente inspiration. Après un moment, elle chuchota "Quelle heure il est ?"

"Il est 8 heures du soir" répondit Thorin. Reese grogna à nouveau. "Il m'a semblé utile de venir te réveiller, puisque j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais dormi toute la journée."

Reese n'était pas sure que réveiller quelqu'un dans son état puisse être considéré comme utile, mais Thorin n'en faisait toujours qu'à sa tête et il semblait qu'il n'y avait pas d'exception. "J'ai commandé un bain pour toi, alors, il est temps que tu te lèves. Tu te sentiras mieux après, et tu as besoin d'eau et de nourriture si tu peux l'accepter.

Quand Reese eut un haut-le-cœur quand il mentionna la nourriture, Thorin rit. "Apparemment non."

Reese roula pour lui faire face, prenant soin de bouger doucement pour que la chambre ne tourne pas de façon trop horrible, et ouvrît un peu les yeux. Bien que la lumière de la pièce soit tamisée, elle haleta, ayant l'impression qu'on venait de lui planter un poignard dans la tête. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une respiration avant d'essayer à nouveau. Elle réussit finalement à tourner un œil, qu'elle protégea de la lumière avec sa main, vers lui. "Quand es-tu revenu ?" croassa-t-elle d'une voix roque. Thorin était étendu en travers du lit, appuyé négligemment contre la tête du lit.

"Quelques heures" dit-il

"Mmm" marmonna Reese, drapant un bras sur ses yeux. Elle sentit quelque chose sur sa tête. L'attrapant, elle retira un chapeau de cuir doublé de fourrure. Elle le regarda un moment, essayant de comprendre ce que c'était. "Est-ce que c'est le chapeau de Bofur ?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je le pense. Il complète à merveille l'ensemble." Dit Thorin en lui souriant.

"L'ensemble ?" chuchota Reese confusément. Regardant vers le bas, elle vit qu'elle portait une veste en cuir sur un volumineux manteau brun ceinturé à la taille sur des pantalons qui était vraiment trop larges pour elle. Remuant les orteils, elle sentit ses pieds flotter dans ce qu'elle pensa être une immense paire de bottes naines. "Quoi ?" couina-t-elle. "Pourquoi est-ce que je porte les vêtements de Bofur ?" Regardant Thorin, elle chuchota avec terreur "Est-ce que j'ai couché avec Bofur ?"

"Je pense que si tu avais couché avec Bofur, tu te trouverais dans un autre état que de te réveiller entièrement habillée, même si ce ne sont pas tes vêtements." Sourit Thorin "D'après ce que j'ai compris, Bofur à perdu à un jeu que vous, les Futurians, appelaient "strip-poker" avec toi et que tu as pensé que Dame Michelle trouverait plus aisé que Bofur ne récupère pas ses vêtements.

Reese haleta, regrettant instantanément le bruit sec. "Michelle ! Est-ce que j'ai dit à quelqu'un qu'elle avait craqué sur Bofur ?"

Thorin se contenta de la regarder. Reese grogna et ferma les yeux, essayant d'enfoncer sa tête dans le lit "Noooon, elle va me tuer".

"Possible, mais elle et Bofur semblaient très proches au souper de ce soir, alors, en dépit de ta méthode inhabituelle, il semblerait que tes plans aient fonctionné.

Reese le regarda avec intensité "Est-ce qu'ils sont ensembles ?" demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

Thorin hocha la tête. "C'est ce qu'il semble. Bien que ça ne soit pas, et de loin, l'évènement le plus intéressant qui semble s'être produit depuis quatre jours que je suis parti."

Reese grimaça. "Tu as su ?"

"J'ai su" acquiesça Thorin, en la regardant d'un air sinistre. "J'ai passé les deux dernières heures avec mes neveux et la compagnie, qui m'ont raconté tout ce qui' s'était passé depuis mon départ pour Fondcombes." Thorin sembla irrité de penser à sa conversation avec ses neveux.

"Je n'en doute pas" grommela Reese, essayant de s'asseoir, mais se trouvant encombrée par les vêtements de cuirs beaucoup trop grands. Elle ferma les yeux en sentant son estomac se retourner à nouveau en réponse au mouvement.

"Laisse-moi t'aider" dit Thorin, bougeant vers ses pieds et commençant à retirer les botes. "Je suis sûr que Bofur sera heureux de les récupérer. Il était pieds nus la dernière fois que je l'ai vu.

Reese grimaça un sourire alors que Thorin tirait le pantalon sur ses jambes. Il lui sourit soudain. "Je ne suis pas habitué à te déshabiller dans ces circonstances.

Reese rit précautionneusement et secoua la tête. "Évite juste de trop me secouer où je vais être malade. Dit-elle, se laissant aller sur le dos dans le lit et laissant Thorin lui retirer les vêtements de Bofur. Elle découvrit qu'elle portait toujours son chemisier et son short en dessous.

"À quoi est-ce que je pensais ? murmura-t-elle "J'ai dû cuire toute la journée dans toutes ses fringues."

"Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un ayant bu autant de bière puisse être accusé d'avoir pensé." Dit Thorin "ou de quoi que se soit d'autre". Dit-il, se déplaçant pour déboutonner son chemisier.

Reese se pencha en arrière, loin de lui, agrippant le devant de sa blouse et le regardant d'un air plein de reproches. Thorin la regarda avec irritation. "Ce n'est pas pour ce que tu crois. Ton bain est prêt, et tu l'apprécieras plus si tu ne portes pas tes vêtements." Reese ne bougea pas, mais roula des yeux. "Reese, ce n'est pas comme si je ne t'avais pas vue nue des centaines de fois. Dépêche-toi, ton bain refroidit.

Reese grommela et fouilla sur les boutons de sa chemise. Elle avait l'impression que ses mains étaient dix fois plus grosses que la normale. Soupirant d'exaspération, Thorin repoussa ses mains et déboutonna rapidement sa blouse, retirant son short et ses sous-vêtements de son corps. "Viens" dit-il, posant un sa robe de chambre sur ses épaules et la serrant autour de lui. Maintenant qu'elle était assise, Thorin lui tendit un verre d'eau, que Reese prit avec reconnaissance. Elle le sirota, prenant soin de ne pas boire trop, trop rapidement pour ne pas déranger son estomac, et savourant la sensation du liquide frais lavant sa bouche.

"Maintenant, viens" prenant ses mains, Thorin tira doucement Reese sur ses pieds. Elle se balança légèrement quand elle fut debout, fermant les yeux quand elle sentit la bile remonter dans son estomac. Thorin attendit, la maintenant alors qu'elle respirait profondément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre les yeux et hoche la tête. Il la guida hors de la chambre, à travers la pièce principale, jusqu'à la salle de bain. La large baignoire était pleine d'eau chaude dégageant de la vapeur dans l'air frais qui entrait la grande fenêtre et soufflait sur l'eau chaude.

Lui enlevant sa robe de chambre, Thorin aida Reese à se plonger dans la baignoire. L'eau fut agréable sur sa peau, et elle s'enfonça avec reconnaissance, dans la baignoire, jusqu'à ce que l'eau atteigne son cou. "Reste là" dit Thorin, grognant l'ordre inutile. Il quitta la salle de bain alors qu'elle se laissait aller sur le bord, autorisant son corps souffrant de sa gueule de bois à se détendre dans l'eau bienfaisante.

Fermant les yeux, Reese essaya de se rappeler les évènements de la soirée précédente. Elle avait réussi à éviter Kili pendant le reste de la journée, devenant encore plus en colère alors que le jour avançait. Après souper, il y eut un enterrement de vie de garçon et de jeune fille improvisé pour le couple qui allait se marier. Reese se rappela avoir joué un jeu à boire avec Bombur, après quoi le reste de la soirée lui revenait par bribes floues alors qu'elle marinait dans l'eau, y comprit que ça dague avait été confisquée par Adam quand elle avait commencé un concours de lancer de couteau et dit à Fili que son frère était une sale pute. Elle n'avait pas autant but depuis des décennies, et maintenant, elle se rappelait pourquoi.

Thorin revint à la salle de bain portant les pantoufles de Reese et une chemise de nuit blanche. "Merci, Thorin" dit Reese en le regardant.

Il lui sourit et lui tendit un nouveau verre d'eau. "C'est le moins que je puisse faire après ce que ces crétins que j'appele mes héritiers vous ont fait."

Reese prit une gorgée d'eau avant de fermer les yeux et de poser sa tête contre le bord de la baignoire. "Je crois que c'est en grande partie à moi que je le doit".

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Thorin portant une serviette et tirant une chaise à côté d'elle. "Penche-toi en avant" dit-il.

Reese hésita. "S'il te plait" dit-il.

Elle se pencha doucement en avant et entendit sa main plonger dans l'eau avant de faire couler de l'eau sur son dos. Resserrant les genoux, elle posa la tête contre eux pendant que Thorin lui frottait le dos. "Dis-moi tout" dit-il. Reese remarquant le commandement dans sa voix.

"Je pensais qu'on t'avait déjà informé" dit-elle.

"C'est le cas. Mais je veux entendre ta version des évènements." Déclara Thorin.

Reese soupira se demandant pourquoi elle avait l'impression d'être dans le bourreau du directeur. "Je ne préfèrerais vraiment pas." Dit-elle. Thorin ne répondit pas, attendant en silence. Après un moment, Reese commença à raconter son histoire. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir fait un peu trop souvent ses derniers temps, devant recommencer depuis le début chaque fois qu'une nouvel évènement et que quelqu'un d'autre la trouvait dans un état de chaos, ce qui arrivait beaucoup plus souvent qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé.

Reese parla à Thorin de ses sentiments pour Kili depuis le moment où elle l'avait vu. "Et ne me dit pas que tu ne savais pas" lui grogna-t-elle. Elle continua avec la nuit dans la cuisine, le cours de tir à l'arc, le jour suivant, le bassin dans la forêt, et le baiser. Elle s'arrêta avant de raconter à Thorin ce qui s'était passé devant la porte de Kili et qu'elle s'était caché dans la chambre de Bilbon quand elle avait entendu Sarah quitter la chambre.

"Oui, j'ai entendu parler de l'implication du Hobbit" dit Thorin avec irritation, comme s'il pensait que Bilbon était personnellement responsable des évènements qui s'étaient produits.

"Thorin" dit Reese d'un ton d'avertissement, ne voulant pas que Bilbon soit calomnié injustement. Ils tombèrent dans le silence alors qu'il repoussait son dos contre la baignoire, l'aidant à s'allonger dans l'eau pour qu'elle puisse incliner la tête en arrière pour faire tremper ses cheveux dans l'eau.

Reese étira les jambes et examina ses orteils posés à l'autre bout de la baignoire. "Où es-tu allé ?" demanda-t-elle. "Depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu à Exetor, où es-tu allé ?"

Thorin s'assit dans un silence pensif. "J'ai voyagé. Cherché, mon père. Et puis réunir le nécessaire pour cette quête.

Reese hocha la tête. "Il y a quelque chose de différent chez toi."

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Tu as changé. Tu sembles plus vieux, plus... royal. Tu agis plus comme un roi."

Thorin ne répondit pas.

"Les pauses majestueuses que tu prends n'aident probablement pas." Reese leva les bras dans une parodie de pause royale et dit d'une voix rauque" Je suis Thorin Ecudechêne et je vais me tenir ici parce que je vous ai jugés digne d'admirer ma majesté".

Thorin renifla et lui enfonça la tête sous l'eau. Reese ressortit soufflant de l'eau. "Hey, il y a quelqu'un qui a la gueule de bois ici. Je pensais que tu prenais soin de moi." Même si elle plaisantait, son estomac se souleva au brusque mouvement. Elle grogna et porta sa main à sa tête.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un concours de boisson avec un nain ?" demanda Thorin. "Tu n'as pas retenu la leçon de la dernière fois ?

Ils rirent tous les deux au souvenir de cette nuit à Exetor où Reese et Adam avaient défié Thorin dans un concours de boisson et avait misérablement perdu.

"Allez, le temps est écoulé" dit Thorin. Il aida Reese à se lever et l'enroula dans une serviette alors qu'elle sortait de la baignoire.

Quand elle fut sèche, Thorin lui apporta sa chemise de nuit et la passa par-dessus sa tête. Elle était blanche avec de longues manches et elle était douce contre sa peau. Il l'aida avec ses pantoufles et sa robe de chambre avant de lui remettre un verre d'eau dans la même et de la reconduire à sa chambre. Reese but docilement son eau à petites gorgées alors qu'ils traversaient le salon. Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte de sa chambre, elle vit que Thorin avait refait le lit pour elle et ouvert la fenêtre de sorte que la chambre soit fraîche et propre, sans plus aucune trace du chaos de la nuit précédente. "Oh, merci Thorin. C'est tellement mieux". Elle s'appuya contre lui, et il la serra dans un demi-calin.

La conduisant à son lit, Thorin l'aida à retirer sa robe de chambre et ouvrit le lit pour qu'elle puisse se glisser dans les draps, avant de les border tendrement autour d'elle. Il arrangea les oreillers derrière sa tête. "Je ne te mérite pas" dit Reese en lui souriant. Il se contenta de rire.

"Tu es sûre que tu ne peux rien manger ? Peut-être un peu de pain ?" Reese secoua la tête, la pensée de la nourriture la répugnait.

Thorin hocha la tête et tira une chaise au chevet du lit pour s'asseoir. "Bien, c'est mon tour de parler." Reese fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire, mais il ne la laissa pas attendre. "Kili n'a pas couché avec Sarah" dit Thorin, la regardant avec sérieux.

Reese ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il leva la main pour l'arrêter." S'il te plait, écoute juste pour le moment." Reese ferma la bouche et attendit.

"Je sais de quoi ça à l'air" continua-t-il "Et avant de le laisser, j'avais averti cet idiot de ne pas l'encourager s'il était sur de ses sentiments pour toi". Reese hocha les sourcils, mais ne l'interrompit pas.

"Je sais que je n'ai pas été témoin de la plupart des choses qui sont arrivées, mais en me basant sur ce que j'ai appris cette nuit de mes neveux, du hobbit" gronda-t-il à nouveau, "et de ma compagnie, je pense que ce n'est qu'un horrible malentendu." Il vit l'incompréhension sur son visage et soupira "Je pense qu'il me faut revenir en arrière et commencer par le début."

"J'ai su ce que Kili ressentait pour toi quasiment au moment où il t'a rencontrée. Je ne pourrais jamais oublier combien il a été stupide, plantée devant toi, babillant à propos de sentir le troll. Il est toujours charmeur, et le voir perdre ses mots était vraiment quelque chose à voir. Peu après, j'ai réalisé que tu partageais ses sentiments. Nous en avons souvent parlé, chez les nains, quand nous rencontrons celle que Mahal nous destine, tout change"

Cette nuit là, j'ai averti Kili que tu avais eu un passé difficile qui t'empêcherait peut-être de lui retourner son... affection." Thorin évita intentionnellement d'utiliser le mot amour, craignant de l'effrayer et qu'elle refuse la conversation. "Le jour suivant, il est venu me supplier de rester à Adélaïde aussi longtemps que possible pour avoir une chance de passer du temps avec toi et de gagner ton cœur, j'ai accepté de rester trois semaines."

Reese le dévisagea, se rappelant combien elle avait été ennuyée d'avoir à tolérer la présence de Kili pour trois semaines. "Ce matin-là, Dame Sarah a commencé à montrer de l'intérêt pour Kili, et j'ai dit à Kili qu'il ne devait y avoir aucun malentendu. Kili est trop charmeur et trop beau pour son propre bien. Lui et son frère sont tellement habitués au sport en chambre qu'ils ne savent pas être en présence de femme sans suggérer que leurs intentions sont plus que ce qu'elles sont."

Reese arqua un sourcil. "C'est supposer m'aider ?"

Thorin s'éclaircit la gorge. "Et bien, je vois combien ça n'aide pas, mais je pense qu'il a compris la leçon, c'est ce que je veux te faire comprendre." Continua-t-il "Le reste de l'histoire, je l'ai seulement entendue des autres, mais je pense que ce que j'ai appris est vrai. Kili clame qu'il n'a montré aucun intérêt à Sarah avant le jour où tu l'as fui dans la forêt quand il t'a embrassée. Et je pense que c'est vrai et que jusqu'à ce moment-là, il pensait juste être amical. Il m'a dit qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir que tu lui retournes jamais son affection. Comme tu le sais, Dame Sarah, était là et Kili étant le..."

" Gigolo ?" termina Reese.

Thorin grimaça à ce mot, mais acquiesça. "Le nain gigolo pour être plus précis. Étant donné ce qu'il est, sa nature impulsive, il lui a fait des avances."

Il la regarda et elle leva légèrement les mains. "Où allons-nous avec ça, Thorin ? Je pense que tu as perdu de vue ton but."

Thorin acquiesça et continua. "Et bien, de ce que j'en ai compris, Kili et Dame Sarah étaient sur le point de rejoindre sa chambre, avec une intention évidente, et c'est à ce moment-là que Fili est intervenu, ce qu'il aurait du faire bien avant. Il dit qu'il a pris Kili à part pour savoir quelles étaient ses intentions. Apprenant ce qui s'était passé entre toi et Kili un peu plus tôt dans la journée, Fili a insisté pour que Kili laisse tomber ses projets de coucher avec Dame Sarah. Je pense qu'il y a eu un peu de bagarres, mais à la fin, Fili à trouver une excuse pour Lady Sarah, quelque chose comme quoi Kili était saoul et avait besoin d'aller se coucher, et escorter Kili à ses quartiers, seul.

"Quoi qu'il en soit, quand Kili s'est réveillé le lendemain il a trouvé Dame Sarah dans son lit, nus tous les deux. Elle lui a dit qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre, espérant qu'il se sentait mieux d'avoir pu dormir après ce qu'il avait bu la nuit précédente. Kili avait réalisé qu'il avait fait une grave erreur et avait expliqué à Dame Sarah la situation qui l'avait conduit à son comportement déplacé vis-à-vis d'elle. Je crois qu'elle a été vraiment compréhensive et reconnaissante, beaucoup plus que ce qu'il méritait, et qu'elle était aussi contente d'apprendre ce qui se passait entre toi et Kili. Elle a dit quelque chose comme quoi tu devenais une "vieille fille aigrie", je crois.

Reese roula des yeux, mais ne dit rien.

"C'est à partir de là que le récit du hobbit devient pertinent, de ce que j'en ai compris tu as vu Dame Sarah quitter la chambre de Kili. Kili m'a dit que pour rendre les choses encore pires, il ne portait pas sa chemise quand il a dit au revoir à Dame Sarah. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que cela pouvait sembler pour toi."

Reese acquiesça alors qu'il continuait.

"J'aurais souhaité que le hobbit soit plus communicatif sur cette information" renifla Thorin.

"Il s'appelle Bilbo, Thorin" le corrigea platement Reese.

"Maître Saquet" grogna Thorin, comme s'il doutait que ça soit le vrai nom de Bilbo "aurait pu choisir d'informer Kili de ce que tu avais vu, mais il semble qu'il ait choisi de ne pas le faire avant il n'y a que quelques heures quand il fut assis avec ma compagnie et entende parler de ton comportement la nuit dernière."

Reese secoua la tête. "J'imagine que Bilbo a pensé que ça ne regardait personne, ce dont je lui suis reconnaissante" dit-elle simplement.

Thorin lui lança brièvement un regard noir. "Pourtant, après mon retour, j'ai soupé avec ma compagnie, qui était d'humeur plutôt sobre, et j'ai appris les évènements qui' s'étaient produits pendant les derniers jours. C'est quand la compagnie m'a rapporté les évènement du matin précédent que Maître Saquet a fournit sa version des évènements. La compagnie semblait croire que cette information expliquait beaucoup ton comportement, particulièrement ton apparente détermination à boire excessivement, et le moment où tu as dit à Fili que son frère était un " sale enculé de salope".

Reese eut le souffle coupé. "Oh, j'ai pas fait ça ! Oh, pauvre Fili"

Thorin lui sourit. "Dwalin a trouvé ça fort divertissant, disant à Kili qu'il avait toujours dit que sa queue lui apporterait des ennuis tôt ou tard".

Ils rirent tous les deux. Reese soupira quand son rire mourut. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur le côté dans un nid qu'elle avait fait avec les oreillers, sa joue posée sur son bras, son verre vide dans l'autre main. "Et bien, ça explique beaucoup de choses" dit-elle.

Thorin se leva pour lui apporter d'autre eau, la poussant à boire. "Sachant ça, que vas-tu faire maintenant, ne veux-tu pas lui donner une autre chance ?" demanda Thorin en revenant vers sa chaise.

"Non" Reese n'eut même pas à réfléchir à sa réponse. "Non, Thorin. C'est hors de question. Je ne le puis pas. C'est une bonne chose que tout ceci soit arrivé. Les choses étaient bien telles qu'elles étaient avant. Oui, peut être que je manque quelque chose d'important dans ma vie, mais j'étais heureuse de ce que les choses étaient avant. J'ai mon travail, que j'adore. Mes amis. Toi." Elle le regarda en disant ça. "Toi et moi, c'était parfait. C'était juste ce dont j'avais besoin, ni plus ni moins. Mes instincts me disent que se serait imprudent de commencer une relation avec Kili, et je dois les écouter. Maintenant que je connais la raison pour laquelle vous restez trois semaines, je peux te donner la permission de partir, ce qui m'évitera la tentation. Je suis sure que ta quête vous impose d'aller vite. Et même si je serai triste de vous voir partir, c'est pour le mieux. Je suis sûre que tu le vois aussi."

"Je ne vois pas comment une jeune femme peut se retirer du monde de cette façon."

"Pourquoi pas ? Tu le fais bien !" dit Reese se sentant irritée.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose" grogna Thorin.

"Ça ne l'est pas ? C'est comme ça que toi et moi fonctionnons, Thorin. Nous nous voyions, nous nous acceptions l'un l'autre, et connaissons les limites de l'autre. Comment réagiras-tu si je te demandais là même chose ?" demanda Reese.

Thorin croisa les bras sur sa large poitrine et la regarda. Reese soupira, s'efforçant de paraître calme et raisonnable.

"Il y a trop de risques, Thorin. Il y a trop à perdre. Tu devrais voir ça !"

Reese s'arrêta, prenant une respiration avant de reprendre "Il ne passe pas un jour sans que je les vois, Scott et mes bébés, et que j'aspire à les rejoindre." Reese déglutit, sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge, mais elle continua. Elle était déterminée à ce qu'il comprenne. "Je pense à eux tous les jours, Thorin. Le son du rire de mes enfants était comme rien d'autre au monde, plus beau que des carillons dans le vent, plus joyeux. Regarder leurs visages quand ils dormaient dans mes bras, remarquant combien ils semblaient paisibles et divins, combien ils étaient merveilleux et combien j'étais chanceuse de pouvoir aimer ses anges."

Sa voix s'étrangla et elle regarda Thorin avec des larmes dans les yeux. "Les allaiter, regarder leurs visages pendant des heures, mémoriser chacune de leurs caractéristiques. Même si c'était il y a seize ans, quand je ferme mes yeux, je les vois comme s'ils étaient ici avec nous. Ensuite, je vois leurs pauvres petits corps fragiles brisés, Thorin. Je me vois les porter alors que le dernier souffle de vie les quittait, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour les aimer, pour les protéger, pour les empêcher de mourir. Tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était les tenir et les regarder mourir. Ensuite, J'ai regardait leur père, mon mari, mon partenaire, mon ami et mon amant, et j'ai vu la même agonie sur son visage alors que la vie quittait ses yeux à lui aussi.

Reese s'arrêta une minute, essuyant les larmes sur ses joues et respirant profondément pour se ressaisir. Après un moment, elle le regarda calmement. "Pourquoi au nom du ciel voudrais-je me mettre dans une situation où ceci pourrait m'arriver à nouveau ? Dans cet endroit abandonné de dieu où les orcs et les wargs et dieux sait quoi d'autre errent dans la campagne, tuant et violant et brûlant et pillant ? Sais-tu combien ce serait irresponsable pour moi d'avoirs un mari et des enfants ici ? Où les dragons détruisent des communautés entières en un battement de cils ? Peux-tu me garantir que Kili et Fili vont survivre à cette quête ?"

Reese sut qu'elle avait tapé au bon endroit en voyant passer quelque chose de sombre sur son visage. Elle ne lui avait rien dit qu'il ne sache déjà sur elle, mais elle avait besoin qu'il se rappelle ce que c'était de tout perdre et de s'assurer que ça n'arriverait plus jamais à nouveau.

Après quelques minutes, Thorin dit "Tu as tant perdu. Mais dois-tu perdre encore plus en te refusant la chance d'aimer à nouveau ? D'être aimée ?" Elle secoua la tête et enfoui son visage dans ses mains, respirant profondément.

"Kili est pur, Thorin. Toi et moi le savons tous les deux. Tu l'as protégé de la douleur toute sa vie. Il n'a jamais connu ce que toi tu as connu. Je ne voudrais pas lui apporter tant de tristesse et de douleur. C'est un prince et il a besoin d'avoir des enfants. Et je ne serais jamais capable de ..."

"Je souhaite seulement que tu essayes" dit-il "Je veux te voir heureuse autant que je veux le voir heureux. Tu sembles penser que tu es maligne et que tu prends la bonne décision pour tout le monde en restant calme et détachée, mais ce n'est pas le but de la vie, Reese. Ce n'est pas pour ça que Mahal nous a mis ici."

"Tu sais que je n'y crois pas." Dit-elle "Et tu dois penser à ton neveu. Je ne suis pas la bonne femme pour lui."

"Je pense que Kili et moi sommes tous les deux en désaccord avec toi."

Pendant une minute, elle s'autorisa a nouveau à imaginer la possibilité d'une autre vie avec un homme qu'elle aimerait, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle réalisa qu'il était inutile de continuer à discuter.

"S'il te plait, penses-y" dit Thorin. Elle soupira et posa la tête sur son oreiller. "Tu es fatiguée, et je vais te laisser te reposer." Il se leva pour prendre congé.

Reese attrapa ses mains. "Peux-tu rester, s'il te plait ?" demanda-t-elle. Ils n'avaient jamais passé la nuit ensemble, rejoignant toujours leurs chambres respectives pour dormir, mais elle se sentait triste et n'avait pas envie d'être seule. Thorin s'immobilisa et hocha la tête. S'essayant au bord du lit, il enleva ses bottes et sa ceinture, gardant son pantalon et sa chemise, avant de faire le tour de la chambre pour éteindre les bougies. Il laissa la fenêtre ouverte, laissant l'air frais emplir la pièce alors que le clair de lune s'y infiltrait.

Reese le sentit s'installer à côté d'elle, tirant les couvertures autour d'eux. Elle s'appuya contre lui, se blottissant contre sa large poitrine, et il enroula ses bras autour d'elle. Installant sa tête contre son épaule, elle dit "Merci, Thorin, pour tout. De prendre soin de moi, et pour l'explication." Elle le sentit hocher la tête. Elle gisait regardant par la fenêtre, attendant que le sommeil la prenne.


	14. Chapter 14

Pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire toutes les semaines, je suis au regrets de vous informer que je vais devoir espacer un peu mes post.

En effet, j'ai moins de temps maintenant et j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans la traduction. Donc, il me faudra un peu de temps supplémentaire. Je pense toutefois publier un nouveau chapitre un samedi sur deux.

J'espère que vous comprendrez et me pardonnerez.

En attendant, bonne lecture.

* * *

Reese se réveilla le jour suivant avec une sensation de chaleur et de sécurité, le soleil du matin entrait à flot par sa fenêtre ouverte. Elle pouvait sentir l'air frai du matin et entendre un oiseau dans le lointain. Elle se réveilla doucement, s'interrogeant sur le corps dur et chaud pressé contre son dos avant de se rappeler que Thorin était resté avec elle pour la nuit après avoir passé la soirée à soigner sa gueule de bois.

Elle s'étira, arquant ses épaules contre la poitrine de Thorin alors que ses hanches cognaient contre les siennes, soupirant profondément de bien-être. Sa gueule de bois était partie, elle se sentait reposée et apaisée. Elle soupira en se détendant contre le corps endormi de Thorin, se contentant de sourire quand elle sentit quelque chose de dur contre ses fesses, réalisant que la friction lorsqu'elle s'était étirée avait stimulé l'érection de Thorin. Elle remua ses hanches contre lui à nouveau et sourit quand il gronda doucement dans son sommeil, sa bite durcissant un peu plus contre elle.

Sentant une excitation matinale grandir en elle, Reese roula un regard vers la carcasse endormie de Thorin. Elle se demandait comme il n'avait pas été réveillé par son mouvement sachant qu'il était sensé être un guerrier aguerri habitué à dormir à la belle étoile où le danger pouvait surgir à tout moment sans crier garde. Peut-être savait-il pendant qu'il dormait qu'il était en sécurité à Adélaïde.

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de contempler ses traits sans entraves. Ses yeux descendirent sur son visage, remarquant que les cheveux sombres qui retombaient sur son grand front étaient striés d'argent. Sous ses sourcils sombres, ses yeux restaient clos. Elle pouvait voir que les lignes autour de ses yeux rejoignaient ses tempes. Regardant ses lèvres, elle pensait à toutes les choses que ses lèvres lui avaient faites dans le passé et elle frissonna. Sa mâchoire conduisait à son cou puissant, et elle eut envie de la lécher pour voir si sa peau avait le goût qu'elle se rappelait. Elle se l'autorisa, passant ses lèvres dans le creux à la base de son cou et y fit courir sa langue en lents cercles. Il était encore meilleur que dans son souvenir, le sel de sa peau était délicieux sur sa langue.

Portant sa main sur sa hanche, elle caressa doucement vers l'intérieur, effleurant sa queue à travers son pantalon. Elle le sentit se raidir avec une brusque inspiration et leva les le regard vers ses yeux bleus amusés.

"Bonjour" dit Reese, effleurant à nouveau sa bite.

"Je suis ravi de voir que tu te sens mieux." Grogna-t-il, ses cils battant sous sa caresse.

"Je me sens beaucoup mieux" approuva Reese, remontant sa main pour la glisser sous l'ourlet de sa chemise et effleurer la peau de son estomac. "Mais je pourrais me sentir encore mieux" murmura-t-elle en soulevant un peu plus sa chemise pour accéder à sa poitrine. Elle posa sa bouche sur son mamelon exposé, y faisant légèrement courir sa langue. Les hanches de Thorin tressautèrent alors qu'il gémissant à ce contact.

Reese sourit en laissant sa main redescendre, le caressant légèrement à travers le pantalon. "Ça fait trop longtemps" dit-elle. Elle continua à remonter sa tunique. Il l'aida à la lui passer par-dessus la tête avant de la jeter sur le sol, lui souriant paresseusement alors que sa main revenait sur sa poitrine. Il la regarda alors qu'elle passait ses doigts à travers ses cheveux, puis sur son estomac, jusqu'à toucher la bosse tendue de son pantalon, avant de recommencer à encercler ses mamelons, le faisant gémir du désir d'être excité.

Reese poussa Thorin sur le dos et se leva pour chevaucher ses hanches. Elle était complètement nue sous sa chemise de nuit, qu'elle passa par-dessus sa tête et la jeta sur le sol. Se penchant en avant elle appuya ses seins sur sa poitrine, et déplaça sa bouche vers son oreille. "Je veux que tu me baises" chuchota-t-elle frottant contre sa bite à travers son pantalon.

Thorin gémis, levant les hanches vers elle. Elle frotta à nouveau, et soudain, il les roula tous les deux de sorte à être au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes. Il baissa la tête pour attraper son oreille, la mordant doucement en continuant à frotter le renflement entre ses jambes. Reese grogna, baissant les mains pour tirer ses hanches contre les siennes. " A une condition" gronda Thorin faisant courir sa langue sur son cou.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Reese faillit crier quand il attrapa son mamelon entre ses dents. S'il continuait, elle allait venir avant même qu'il n'ait sorti sa queue de son pantalon.

Thorin amena sa bouche contre son oreille et murmura, "Kili se joint à nous."

Reese cessa tout mouvement, poussant, les bras tendus contre les épaules de Thorin pour l'éloigner d'elle, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. "Quoi" demanda-t-elle d'un ton rauque, incapable de croire ce qu'elle avait entendu ?.

"Tu m'as entendu" lui sourit-il.

"J'ai entendu, mais j'ai espéré que j'avais eu une incapacité mentale temporaire due au stress et à un excès de boisson". Elle le regarda d'un air incrédule.

Thorin rit, se mettant à genoux et attrapant un de ses pieds dans ses mains. Amenant ses orteils à sa bouche, il commença à les sucer, l'un après l'autre, faisant courir sa langue sur le dos de son pied. L'effet était érotique et la chatouillait également, faisant se tortiller Reese. Faisant glisser sa main pour caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse, Thorin effleura légèrement entre ses cuisses, sa caresse l'excitant légèrement. Elle essaya de frotter contre sa main, mais il s'éloigna rapidement, riant. "C'est ma seule condition" murmura-t-il, ramenant sa bouche sur ses orteils.

Reese le repoussa et se leva avec agacement, s'éloignant du lit, elle n'avait plus la réserve de la nuit d'avant alors qu'elle marchait vers la commode pour prendre un peu d'eau. Elle vit les herbes qu'elle prenait pour éviter de tomber enceinte et attrapa la bouteille, pensant que c'était une perte de temps au vu de sa situation actuelle, mais elle savait qu'elle ne devait manquer aucune dose. Elle regarda dans le miroir et vit thorin qui la regardait avidement. Il avait une vue sur son dos dénudé et pouvait aussi voir ses seins se refléter dans le miroir. Elle posa une main sur sa hanche en se penchant contre la commode, cambrant son dos de sorte que ses fesses et ses seins ressortent légèrement. "Deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu, Thorin, il est clair que tu me veux, et je parie que je peux te convaincre d'oublier à ta petite proposition ridicule."

Il rit en se levant du lit pour s'approcher derrière elle, ses yeux bleus capturèrent les siens dans le miroir. "J'apprécierais certainement que tu essayes" la taquina-t-il en posant sa bouche sur son cou pour le mordiller doucement, levant la main vers sa clavicule et la caressant en descendant sur ses seins et son estomac, s'arrêtant quelques centimètres avant d'atteindre les plis entre ses jambes. Reese gémit de protestation quand il arrêta son mouvement, sentant la douleur croître doucement dans son ventre. Un rire roula dans sa poitrine quand il s'éloigna pour récupérer ses vêtements. Reese eut besoin d'un instant pour éclaircir ses pensées avant de se tourner pour le voir mettre ses bottes.

"Quel genre de dynamique familiale tordue est-ce là, de toute façon ?" demanda-t-elle avec irritation. Thorin leva les yeux vers elle d'un air d'incompréhension, et elle clarifia " Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu étrange pour toit et ton neveu de baiser la même femme ?"

Thorin secoua la tête et dit "Pas le moins du monde. C'est souvent le cas chez les nains, comme tu le sais déjà. Kili et moi avons partagé plusieurs femmes."

"Pas une que tu essayes de convaincre d'accepter sa cours, je pense."

Thorin plissa juste les yeux et haussa les épaules. "Tu connais mes conditions" dit-il, mettant sa chemise, qui était assez longue pour cacher la protubérance dans son pantalon, il attacha sa ceinture autour de ses hanches.

Elle secoua la tête de frustration. "Parfait, vas-t-en alors. Mais ne pense pas une seconde que je donnerais suite à ta demande, Thorin Ecudechêne. Je ne suis pas intéressée pour compliquer encore plus les choses. Et par-dessus tout, je ne suis pas affectée par l'état dans lequel tu me laisse." Ses derniers mots étaient particulièrement coléreux. Elle retourna vers son lit vide, s'y laissa tomber et le fixa.

Il lui sourit, ses yeux courant avidement sur son corps. "Tu es toujours encore plus délicieuse quand tu es en colère" dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, prenant les bottes et les vêtements de Bofur avec lui. "Je te vois ce soir alors" l'interpella-t-il, esquivant l'oreiller qu'elle lui avait jeté à la tête.

"Non" aboya-t-elle, roulant et grognant de frustration quand elle entendit la porte se fermer derrière lui. Elle était parfaitement capable de se soulager toute seule, mais ça n'aurait rien à voir avec le plaisir qu'elle avait anticipé avec le roi nain qui venait juste de sortir de sa chambre. En fait, elle ne ressentit presque aucun soulagement puisqu'elle fut assaillie par des images de Thorin et de Kili la baisant jusqu'à l'oubli, ce qui rendit son manque intolérable.

* * *

Reese se regarda dans le miroir. Il était tard dans l'après-midi, et elle venait juste de finir de s'habiller pour la soirée de mariage. Elle était encore furieuse contre Thorin de l'étant dans lequel il l'avait laissé le matin. Elle avait été incapable de gérer son excitation de toute la journée, et elle était sure que tout le monde avait pu sentir le désir en elle.

Reese regarda son reflet d'un air appréciatif et réalisa que son désir douloureux avait même impacté le choix de ses vêtements pour la soirée. Elle ressemblait à une perverse, mais heureusement à une perverse classe. Elle portait une simple robe noire. La robe était complètement ouverte dans le dos, qui retombait sur le haut de ses hanches, de sorte que la raie de ses fesses était presque visible. Le décolleté était haut et fixé par un simple ruban autour de son cou. Tout ce qu'aurais à faire quelqu'un qui voudrait lui enlever la robe serait de tirer sur le ruban, et elle tomberait de son corps. La robe n'était pas très courte, tombant sur les genoux, mais le tissu était découpé en bande noire qui flottaient autour de son corps en épousant ses formes, dévoilant aussi ses cuisses. Si elle tournait ou tourbillonnait, le tissu s'évasait, mais était coupé si parfaitement qu'elle restait entièrement couverte, ou presque. Janine, qui était une couturière accomplie, l'avait aidé à faire la robe, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais eu l'occasion de la porter. Quoi qu'il en soit, s'était un mariage, elle finissait toujours par se changer au dernier moment pour autre chose.

Reese soupira, se demandant à nouveau si elle devait mettre une autre robe. Elle en avait essayé plusieurs plus classiques, mais elle avait toujours fini par les retirer avec frustration pour revenir à la robe noire. Elle trouvait un peu de réconfort à savoir qu'elle serait toujours habillée de façon plus classique que beaucoup d'autres femmes à la soirée. Les Futurians prenaient un plaisir particulier à l'hédonisme des mariages, mais Reese n'avait jamais participé aux parades sexuelles, préférant les danses et les jeux à boires. Bien que les enfants participent au début de la soirée, ils étaient toujours envoyés rapidement au lit, ensuite la fête devenait hors de contrôle.

Pensant aux enfants, Reese ouvrit son armoire et attrapa un châle noir, qu'elle enroula autour de son corps pour rendre sa tenue moins aguichante. "Maudit soit-tu Thorin Ecudechêne, que m'as-tu fait" murmura-t-elle, regardant à nouveau son reflet dans le miroir. Elle avait pleinement l'intention de battre Thorin à son propre jeu, et elle était sûre que la robe l'y aiderait.

Reese entendit frapper à sa porte et réalisa qu'elle était en retard. "Entrez" cria-t-elle et se regarda encore une fois, ébouriffant ses cheveux. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, elle jura. Ses sous-vêtements étaient à nouveau humides. Elle les enleva et décida qu'il valait mieux s'en passer. Elle avait déjà dû se changer trois fois à cause de son état d'excitation, et elle espérait que la circulation d'air l'aiderait à garder le contrôle de ses cuisses. Elle rit à cette pensée. Qui pensait-elle tromper ? Elle espérait juste que ça serait un moyen supplémentaire d'aguicher ce lourdaud de nain.

Reese ouvrit la porte et vit Bofur et Michèle, se tenant la main. La tendresse de ses deux-là, enlacés réchauffa le cœur de Reese. Michelle, qui avait au moins deux têtes de plus que Bofur, portait une longue robe grise sans manche. Bofur semblait heureux et charmant à côté d'elle, ses gentils yeux souriant à Reese. "C'est ce que tu vas porter ?" demanda Michelle alors que Reese sortait et fermait la porte derrière elle.

Le doute envahi les yeux de Reese. "Je devais me changer, n'est-ce pas ? Attendez, je reviens" elle bougea pour retourner dans sa chambre, mais Michelle la retint.

"Non, il est trop tard. C'est très bien. Je suis juste surprise parce que tu ne t'habilles pas comme ça d'habitude." Reese hocha la tête, s'assurant que le châle couvrait bien son dos.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cours où la cérémonie devait avoir lieu avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Reese regarda Bofur en disant. "Je vois que vos vêtements vous ont été rendus, Bofur."

Il rit. "Oui, je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qu'une jeune femme qui avait autant bu que vous puisse me battre dans un jeu de cartes." Reese rit avec lui. "Je suis heureux d'avoir récupéré mes bottes comme ça, je pourrais danser."

"Et bien, j'espère que vous trouverez à notre musique quelque chose de dansant." Sourit Reese.

"J'en suis sur" dit Bofur en serrant la main de Michelle. Michelle expliqua brièvement à Bofur à quoi il devait s'attendre.

Un des plaisirs particuliers des mariages était la musique. De temps en temps, des Futurians arrivaient en Terre du milieu avec une voiture ou autres véhicules. Ces derniers étaient rapidement démontés, leurs morceaux ayant des usages différents, et souvent servaient pour tout ce dont les Futurians manquaient de leur ancienne vie. Métal, plastique, roues, caoutchouc, essence. Tout trouvait à être utilisé à bon escient. Une chose qui avait été source de débat dans les anciens jours, longtemps avant que Reese arrive avait été quoi faire des batteries de ses véhicules. Plusieurs usages différents avaient été proposés, mais à la fin, il avait été décidé qu'elles devraient être utilisées lors des mariages ou autres évènements spéciaux pour jouer de la musique.

Une des choses qui manquait le plus aux Futurians de leur ancien monde était la musique. Reese n'avait jamais su combien elle tenait pour acquis de pouvoir avoir toute sorte e musique, forte et puissante, ou lugubre et triste, juste au bout de ses doigts. Parfois le silence en Terre du milieu était assourdissant comparé au constant chaos musical et électronique du monde d'où elle venait. Par conséquent, avoir leur propre musique pour ses évènements était un traitement spécial que les Futurians se donnaient pour préserver leur culture et retrouver le goût de leur foyer, s'autorisant à se perdre dans les battements et les rythmes de leur passé. Les hauts parleurs étaient pris sur les voitures et reliés aux batteries, avec les Iphones dont chaque futurian semblait être armés à leur arrivée. Tous les Futurians attendaient les chansons qu'ils n'avaient pas entendues depuis des années, des décennies, ou même des siècles dans certains cas.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cours juste comme la cérémonie commençait. Bofur les conduisit vers les nains, et Reese se trouva à côté de Thorin, qui la regarda de la tête au pied et elle entendit un sourd grondement dans sa poitrine. Elle sourit, heureuse de voir qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet. "Jolie Robe" murmura-t-il, assez bas pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

Elle haussa un sourcil." Shhh, un mariage se déroule ici au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué". Il rit doucement à nouveau.

La peau de Reese la picota quand elle sentit quelqu'un la regarder. Elle se tourna doucement pour voir qui s'était et rencontra les yeux de Kili. Tant de choses avaient changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu qu'elle ne savait plus comment se comporter envers lui. Optant pour un détachement amical, elle sourit poliment. Il ne sourit pas. À la place, ses sombres yeux où couvait un feu, se déplacèrent de son visage, descendant le long de son corps avant de remonter, détaillant sa robe et arquant un sourcil d'apparent amusement. Ses yeux attrapèrent les siens, et il lui fit un clin d'œil, souriant finalement légèrement en lui faisant un léger signe de tête. Il n'y avait aucun reflet de sa politesse dans ses yeux.

Reese ramena brusquement sa tête en avant, se sentant effrayée par la colère couvant dans le regard que Kili lui avait donné. Il ne l'avait jamais regardé comme ça avant. Ses regards avaient toujours été polis, doux et attentionnés, jamais empreint de cette rude avidité qu'elle voyait sur son visage maintenant. Elle regretta immédiatement sa décision de ne pas porter de sous-vêtements quand elle sentit l'humidité croître entre ses jambes. Soudain, Reese réalisa que Kili savait pour la proposition de Thorin. Se tournant légèrement vers Thorin, elle siffla "Tu le lui as dit !"

Thorin rit doucement à nouveau. "Tu sens délicieusement bon" fut tout ce qu'il dit, inspirant profondément alors qu'il se tenait pré d'elle.

Reese eut soudain l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir alors qu'une vague de désir déferlait sur elle, laissant ses genoux faibles. Thorin était vraiment meilleur qu'elle à ce jeu, bien qu'il lui ait fallu six ans pour le réaliser. Elle devait avoir vacillé parce que Thorin bougea son bras pour la maintenir, son profond rire roulant à nouveau doucement dans sa poitrine.

Le soleil se couchait quand la cérémonie du mariage pris fin, et les acclamations des Futurians éclatèrent, rejoint par les voix graves des nains. Ils se tournèrent tous pour gagner la salle à manger. Reese s'arrangea pour s'éloigner des nains, soupirant de soulagement de ne plus être à proximité de Kili, et trouva Janine et Sarah dans la foule. Elles l'accueillirent joyeusement, l'embrassant et lui disant qu'elles étaient heureuses de voir qu'elle se sentait mieux, la taquinant sur ses performances deux nuits plus tôt. Reese fut soulagé de voir que leurs tenues étaient encore plus provocantes que la sienne. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur elle pour attirer l'attention loin d'elle.

Reese marcha fièrement avec ses amies alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle à manger. Sans perdre de temps, les Futurians se dépêchèrent de se mettre dans l'ambiance de la fête. Chacun se servant de la bière, et la pièce se remplit rapidement de rires et de gaîté. La foule réclama à corps et à cri un baiser du couple et les félicitèrent chaleureusement à chaque fois qu'ils le firent.

Reese vit que les nains étaient assis à une table buvant et mangeant avec plusieurs Futurians heureux. Se sentant tranquille pour observer Kili, maintenant qu'elle n'était plus près de lui, elle vit qu'il était assis entre Fili et Dwalin et qu'il 'n'y avait aucune femme autour de lui. Au lieu de cela, il riait avec Dwalin en buvant de leurs bières alors que Bilbo semblait leur raconter une histoire.

Reese surprit le regard de Thorin l'observant à travers la pièce et leva les sourcils quand il lui sourit ironiquement. Elle se retourna vers ses amies. Elles étaient assises avec plusieurs autres femmes Futurians qui se détendaient et riaient ensemble. Sarah se tourna vers Reese et dit à voix basse "Alors ?" Reese la dévisagea avec confusion avant de réaliser de qui elle parlait.

"Tu sais ?" siffla Reese, son visage rougissant "Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant ?"

"Non" répondit Janine, "Seulement nous. Fili m'en a parlé et m'a demandé d'essayer de te convaincre."

Le visage de Reese était en feu. "C'est mortifiant. Et bien, pour répondre à ta question, non, absolument pas."

"Pourquoi diable non ? dit Janine. "Est-ce que tu sais ce que je donnerais pour une telle opportunité ?"

Sarah approuva d'un hochement de tête. "Et tu ne t'es sûrement pas habillée de cette façon pour rien". Elle sourit, baissant les yeux sur la robe de Reese. "Tu es formidable, au fait" ajouta-t-elle d'un ton appréciateur.

"Nous voulons juste te voir heureuse, Reese" dit Janine. "Et avoir un bon coup".

Reese rit, se rappelant la conversation similaire qu'elle avait eu avec Adam et Borgia six ans plus tôt. "Tout le monde est tellement concerné par mon bonheur," dit-elle, songeuse. "Mais j'essaie seulement d'attraper un poisson, pas deux."

"Qui ?" demanda Sarah, regardant autour d'elle. "Thorin ?"

Reese haussa les épaules, grimaçant. "Lui et moi sommes revenus en arrière, mais nous sommes un peu dans une impasse à cause de ses nouvelles conditions."

"Tu es une fille mystérieuse" soupira Janine. "Pourquoi ne nous en as-tu jamais parlé ?"

Reese secoua la tête. "Ça ne m'a pas paru important, je suppose. C'était là-bas, au delà de ses murs, et je n'avais jamais envisagé qu'il pourrait arriver sur le pas de ma porte. J'aime juste cloisonner les choses.

Janine fixa Reese. "Il y a tant de choses que tu ne nous as pas dites ! Est-ce que Thorin est le seul ?"

Reese rit, secouant la tête, et les filles éclatèrent de rire.

"Je n'ai jamais su qu'il y avait ce côté en toi" s'exclama Sarah, attirant l'attention de ceux qui étaient autours avant de baisser à nouveau la voix. "Tu dois tout nous dire."

Reese rit, regardant vers Thorin avant de se tourner vers elles en souriant. "Et bien, que voulez-vous savoir ?"

Une fois le repas fini, les plats furent retirer et les tables poussées sur les côtés pour danser. La salle s'emplit de musique alors que la mariée et l'époux se dirigeaient vers le centre de la pièce pour leur première danse ensemble en tant que mari et femme, accompagnés par les acclamations et les applaudissements des Futurians. Reese sourit quand d'autres couples les rejoignirent, y compris Bofur conduisant Michelle. Elle s'émerveilla de la façon dont cette romance avait fleuri juste devant elle sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Certes, elle était préoccupée.

La soirée se poursuivit dans la gaieté générale. Reese rejoignit Sarah et Janine pour plusieurs danses et se sentit détendu alors que la musique l'emportait. Elle se sentait légèrement étourdie par la bière qu'elle avait bue et remarqua qu'elle ne voulait pas boire trop. La soirée devint de plus en plus débridée alors que la nuit avançait. Reese avait perdu son châle depuis plusieurs heures, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sexy que dans sa robe noire et savourait la sensation du tissu contre ses cuisses alors qu'elle dansait et tourbillonnait.

La salle retentit d'acclamation quand une chanson entraînante fut jouée. Ça indiqué le début du rituel où tous les hommes dansaient avec la mariée, et les femmes avec le marié, avant qu'ils ne s'éclipsent pour profiter de leur nuit de noces. Reese rit quand les hommes tirèrent la mariée au milieu de la pièce, la faisant virevolter autour de la piste alors qu'elle naviguait de partenaires en partenaires. Même les nains participèrent. Reese regarda comment d'abord Kil et puis Thorin la firent tournoyer habilement autour de la piste, pas vraiment surprise que les nains sachent danser.

La chanson se termina, remplacées par une sensuellement sexy alors que les femmes conduisaient le marié sur la piste. Alors que la danse des hommes avec la mariée restait chaste, ce n'était pas le cas avec le marié. Il tournoyait également dans la pièce, passant de partenaires en partenaires, mais la danse était beaucoup plus sexy puisque chaque femme lui enlever un élément de ses vêtements. Reese fut parmi les premières à danser avec lui, et ils rirent tous les deux quand il la laissa volontairement le guider. C'était un homme grand avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus riants. Elle s'était souvent entraînée avec lui dans les années passées et avait admiré sa beauté. Il la regarda d'un air railleur, mettant Reese au défi de le guider. Plutôt que d'être embarrassé, chaque homme Futurians semblait apprécier ce rituel, et cet homme n'était pas différent, vu la protubérance qui grandissait dans son pantalon alors que les femmes lui retiraient ses vêtements et le caressaient sensuellement.

Riant, Reese leva les mains vers les boutons de sa chemise, les défaisant rapidement et repoussant la chemise sur ses épaules. "J'ai toujours aimé pouvoir faire la chemise" chuchota-t-elle à son oreille quand elle se pencha contre lui pour tirer la chemise sur son corps, ses mains caressant ses bras nus. Ils rirent quand il fut tiré par d'autres femmes qui lui ôtèrent le reste de ses vêtements sous les acclamations et les hués. Avant longtemps, le marié fut entièrement nu, tenant son pantalon en boule devant ses hanches, dans une tentative hésitante pour se couvrir. Le couple riant fut éconduit de la salle sous un tonnerre d'acclamations et d'applaudissements.

La nuit était loin d'être finie, et les Futurians continuèrent de danser. "C'était un rituel intéressant" dit la voix profonde de Thorin derrière elle. Reese se figea et se tourna lentement pour le regarder. Lui souriant, il s'inclina légèrement, comme pour la saluer. Puis, il la saisit et la conduisit sur la piste. Reese réfléchit à ce qu'elle voulait faire pour convaincre Thorin de changer d'avis à propos de Kili. Ils furent poussés l'un contre l'autre par les corps serrés. Un sentiment d'anonymat l'envahit alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans la foule, personne ne remarquant qu'ils dansaient ensemble puisque chacun était préoccupé par son propre partenaire.

Thorin tira Reese plus prés de lui et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille. "J'aime bien les danses Futurians. Elles sont plus simples que celles des nains, et beaucoup plus sensuelles." Au dernier mot, sa main parcourue l'échine de Reese juste à l'endroit où sa robe s'arrêtait sur ses fesses, plongeant ses doigts sous le tissu. Il les fit lentement courir sur la fente à la base de sa colonne vertébrale.

Reese gémit, déjà douloureuse et humide de ce simple contact. Elle leva les mains pour tirer ses hanches contre elle alors qu'ils se balançaient ensembles. Elle savourait la sensation de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, ses seins pressés contre sa poitrine.

Les mains de Thorin tombèrent sur ses cuisses, les glissant lentement entres les bandes flottantes de tissus. "C'est vraiment une robe bien pensée" murmura-t-il "Elle en cache juste assez" Reese gémit brièvement quand il remonta légèrement le bord de sa robe, effleurant ses hanches avant d'autoriser son pouce à voyager vers son entrejambe. Comme le matin, il s'arrêta juste avant de glisser ses doigts entre ses plis "Mais elle autorise tout" finit-il.

Reese fut heureuse que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il faisait parce qu'ils étaient si étroitement serrés l'un contre l'autre par les corps autour d'eux. Thorin était vraiment très attentif à ne pas être remarqué alors que ses mains excitaient Reese.

"As-tu reconsidéré à mon offre ?" murmura-t-il en tenant son corps contre lui, se balançant de façon séduisante au rythme de la musique alors que ses mains descendaient vers le bas de sa robe, effleurant légèrement son cul nu du bout des doigts, juste sous sa jupe.

"Non" haleta Reese, cachant son visage contre son épaule alors qu'il continuait de se balancer avec un rythme sensuel, même si les autres autour d'eux dansaient plus vigoureusement.

"Hmm, mauvais" murmura-t-il, ses doigts effleurant à nouveau ses fesses nues, plongeant légèrement son doigt plus loins entre elles. Reese dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier. "Bien que je pense que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te convaincre." Il lui sourit alors que ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand des bras forts bougeaient de derrière elle, l'éloignant de Thorin contre une large et dure poitrine. Thorin soutint son regard paniqué pendant un instant en souriant, avant de faire demi-tour et s'éloigner à travers les danseurs et de quitter la salle.

Kili tira Reese contre lui. Il écarta sa large main sur son estomac, son pouce carressant juste le dessous de ses seins et son petit doigts effleurant le haut de son os pubien. Il murmura dans son oreille "Tu es magnifique, Reese." Reese attrapa sa lèvre sous l'effet que sa voix avait sur elle. La sensation de sa barbe contre son cou fit picoter sa peau de chair de poule.

Descendant ses mains sur sa taille, Kili tint ses hanches étroitement contre lui. Elle sentit son érection à travers son pantalon, poussant contre son cul. Il avait légèrement écarté sa robe de sorte que le tissu de son pantalon pressait contre ses fesses nues, ce qui était à peine dissimulé par les bandes de tissus tombant sur ses hanches. Il modifia l'angle de ses hanches pour le renflement se niche entre ses fesses. Ensuite, il bougea au rythme de la musique, balançant doucement leurs hanches dans un mouvement circulaire comme les autres danseurs le faisaient. Les nains avaient visiblement fait très attention à la manière de danser des Futurians.

"En fait, " continua-t-il "tu sembles si bonne que je pourrais te manger" Reese haleta au sous-entendu derrière ses mots alors qu'une de ses mains se déplaçait de sa hanche vers l'ourlet de sa robe avant le tirer légèrement sur le côté et d'effleurer sa hanche nue.

Il s'arrêta quand il réalisa qu'elle était nue sous sa robe et rit brièvement. "Oh, Reese, tu es déjà prête pour nous." Elle gémit de protestation quand sa main serpentant sous sa robe, caressant le haut de son os pubien.

"Reese, nous savons tous comment la soirée va se terminer." Elle gémit à nouveau quand il retira sa main. Il tira sa main par-dessus sa tête, la posant sur son cou de sorte qu'elle était arquée contre lui tout en continuant de bouger avec la musique. Il fit redescendre sa main sur son bras. Il suivit le bord de la robe depuis son cou, passant par ses épaules, et sur ses côtes, effleurant doucement le coté de son sein.

Reese gémit quand sa main se pressa à nouveau sous son sein, contre ses côtes, l'autre caressant le côté de sa cuisse, remontant toujours plus haut. "Ça va finir avec moi profondément enfoncé en toi alors que tu crieras d'extase" chuchota-t-il "Tu vas venir tant de fois, Reese."

Il fallut à Reese toute sa retenue pour ne pas crier à ses mots. Kili continua de frotter ses hanches contre les siennes en murmurant à nouveau. "J'ai tellement envie de te faire venir, Reese. Je veux être profondément en toi quand tu viendras pour pouvoir te sentir te contracter autour de moi. Je veux capturer des cris avec ma bouche pendant que tes ongles grifferont ma peau de plaisir".

Kili se déplaça vers son autre oreille, mordant légèrement son lobe. "Est-ce que tu le veux, Reese ? Ne veux-tu pas que je te fasse jouir ?" Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, elle hocha la tête contre son épaule.

"Dis-le" ordonna Kili. "Dis-moi ce que tu veux".

Reese se mordit à nouveau la lèvre avant de chuchoter "Je veux que tu me fasses jouir, Kili. Je le veux tellement."

Elle l'entendit rire profondément. "Et je le ferai" dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle, se tournant pour suivre son oncle par la porte de la salle, la laissant seule sur la piste de danse, le regardant s'éloigner.


End file.
